She Never Sung Me A Lullaby
by thisisnutz
Summary: Rachel loses her dads but find a whole new family she never thought she had. No Finn/Puck/Lopez ships in this one. Hummel and Anderson Fabray Friendship still there. New Characters introduced. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**She never sung me a Lullaby**

A/N: I have had many story Ideas floating around in my head, and this one comes from when elphieistheshiz asked for any story ideas and I gave this one, but she said she could not write it at the time since it was very involved and give it the time it needed. So elphieistheshiz asked her readers if any one wanted to do it to contact me so someone did but not so they could write it but if I could write it, so after some arm twisting ImaDayDREAMER08 got me to sit down and write this story.

Our story starts after season 3 episode 8 "Hold On to Sixteen" everything up until then will be what we have seen on glee after that is when the world we know as glee comes from my mind. So Shelby does adopt Beth and the whole Puck/Shelby affair did happen *Yuck*.Rachel is still suspended and her Daddies think this is the perfect time to spend some time with their little Diva before she leaves them for New York and fame.(and for my story Finn and Rachel broke up because Finn was mad that Rachel almost got Kurt in trouble, even though Kurt forgave her)**I don't like Finchel (sorry Finchel shippers). Finn is a bad boyfriend I mean they have him asking her to marry him when he knows she wants to go to New York**.

Not Betaed all mistakes spelling or punctuation are mine and my word program. the only thing I own are the original characters because if I owned glee I would get FanFiction authors to write for the show cause frankly some of their story ideas are better then what we have been seeing lately.

This story is dedicated to elphieistheshiz and mainly ImaDayDREAMER08. So on with the story and I hope you like it...

Prologue

Rachel sat back in the seat watching as the fields and occasional farm house pass by, her daddy Leroy was driving. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought of the not so funny but endearing quip he always said when it was his turn to drive and Rachel was in the back seat " Get used to it my Little Star cause when your famous you'll have to get used to staring at the back of someone's head as they drive you from one award show to another."

Her gaze turned to the right of the vehicle where her dad Hiram sat asleep in the passenger seat, with his head bent forward.

She felt bad she and her Dad had their own sleep neck pillow, but she left her's in the hotel and the neck aches she got when she fell asleep without it while traveling always made her car sick.

Being the wonderful Dad that Hiram Berry was his heart hurt more than his neck when his Little Diva was hurting, so he gave her his after all nothing was more important than the well being of his baby girl.

Her eyes remained on her Dad as she thought back on all that had happened this year.

First Shelby came back but she didn't seek out Rachel, NO she had to talk to Puck and Quinn about precious, beautiful little Beth.

The child that Shelby wanted after deciding that she wasn't good enough to be her daughter.

Then the whole presidential debacle with Kurt.

And finally Finn breaking up with her over the incident with Kurt.

As she thought of these things she came to the conclusions that.

1. Kurt forgave her after she told Figgins the truth, and there would be no mark on his record. But he was sad because he realized that he didn't get the votes that he wanted and that popularity ruled the lives of anyone under 18.

2. Finn just sucked (can you tell how much I hate Finn).

Come on now she did what she did to help Kurt, and Kurt forgave her how come he couldn't.

Just more proof in her mind how Finn would never be the leading man she needed him to be.

She knew when it came to having her name up on Broadway she had to put her all into it and she was going to need to have all the support from her friends and family to make her dreams come true.

If he couldn't back her now what would it be like when she had to do everything in her power to beat out the other females.

Broadway was a harsh world and the kid gloves had to come off if she wanted to survive it and get her Tony before age 25.

Finn just sucked..

3. Shelby..uummm what could she say about Shelby that she hasn't said already.

Her Daddies always said if you don't have something nice to say don't anything at all.

But it kept playing in her mind how Shelby came back, not to see her but Puck and Quinn then to think that Rachel would accept her scraps like some abandoned puppy, by throwing a song idea at her. Sure it was a good idea.

Rachel smirked at the chuckle inside her mind when she thought about how she went to Shelby to ask for a letter of reference for her application.

After all not many could say they had a letter from a 4 time show choir competition winning coach, and she knew that Shelby would write one out of guilt.

But then to find out that Shelby slept with Puck. eww that was just icky on so many levels.

She wondered what Shelby would think if she found that she slept with her daughter's first boyfriend.

Probably wouldn't bother her since Puck had given her the perfect daughter. True the bio mom was Quinn but Beth was half Pucks.

Oh well Shelby was gone again without a word like last time, and out of sight out of mind was for the best. In Rachel's opinion.

As her eyes focused again she realized that after all she went through this year that the two most important people in her life the ones who seen all the good and not so good that she was were right in front of her and loved her not matter what and would never leave her.

She looked in the rearview mirror at her daddy and saw that love and blew him a kiss.

Which he pretended to catch and put in his pocket. Slowly she closed her eyes.

Leroy Berry was driving along enjoying the quiet; his husband was sleeping with his head bent forward.

He thought of all the fun he was going to have massaging Hiram's neck and back which often led to other things. Oh boy when they stopped at their next destination Rachel was getting her own room, he would ask the front desk to make sure that there was a room separating them. After all his little star did not need to hear what was going to go on tonight.

He then looked at the back seat, as he watched his Little Star and the road *after all he had to make sure the 2 people that held his heart were safe* he saw so many emotions pass in her face and eyes. He wondered what had her so deep in thought.

He watched until after some time her face became content and she focused. She looked at her dad smile and looked at him with so much love in her eyes and blew him a kiss.

He did what he always did, grabbed the air for her kiss and put it in his pocket. He watched her close her eyes and fall into a slumber.

As he drove some more he thought of the trip they had planned of course Rachel wanted to go to New York but since their family decided things by vote she was out voted 2 to 1 for a family trip to Virginia.

So now they were on day 2 of this road trip and after a night in West Virginia they were making good time and in another day would be on the coast.

They decided to not travel the interstate Highway they wanted to see what the older highways had to offer.

As Leroy drove along seeing the mile sign for their next stop where they would spend the night before hitting the road again. he calculated that he had another hour of driving.

It happened so fast the vehicle passing them tire blew out and the driver lost control slamming sideways into the Berries car causing it to be pushed into the ditch. As the tires of the Berries car hit the ditch and the car started its first flip Leroy only had time to look at his husband then at his Little Star before his world ceased.

AN:/ Hope you like it so far. Please let me know or don't.

Enjoy the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ This is not a crossover with Grey's Anatomy I just like Callie and in the world of fake doctors she is the best at fixing the unfixable.**

**So again I don't own glee or Grey's Anatomy.**

Chapter 1

Rachel's first thought as she came out of her slumber was, even though she had her daddies' neck sleep pillow her body hurt so much. Maybe it had fallen off while she slept.

She tried to move her head, nope still on she thought. As she could only move a little bit from side to side or back and forth.

But why did her body and head hurt so much?

She decided it was time to open her eyes, and see if they were close to their next destination.

How come she couldn't open her eyes!

"Come on You are Rachel freaking Barbra Berry, you are the most determined person out there you can do it!"

The harder she tried the more her head hurt. Slowly the pain from her head and body started to increase and her heart started to beat faster. She knew she was starting to freak out and she needed to calm herself.

She felt the call of sleep beckon her again and she knew she couldn't fight it and let it over take her body.

Jensson kept glancing between her young patient and the monitors hooked up to her watching as her heart rate and her BP kept rising.

Sydney watched as Rachel fought to try and wake up, and the more she tried to fight the more feeling of pain increased.

called the nurse to increase the dosage of pain medication into Rachel's I.V sure they were trying to bring her out of the drug induced coma slowly, but they weren't going to let her be in extreme pain and the numbers on the monitors her pain levels were too high.

As Rachel fell back to sleep let out a slow breath as her heart rate and BP started to lower.

The nurse heard the good Doctors sigh of relief as the girl started to calm and relax, as she looked at the doctor and gave her a smile. this particular doctor was liked by all the nurses for this doctor didn't see her patients as just a chart in the bed like some other doctors in the hospital she saw them as people.

Nurse Jan looked at the girl in the bed again, and even though she looked a hell of a lot better than when the helicopter first landed with her she still reminded Jan of a broken doll. Nurse Jan turned to and asked how many more surgeries this little broken girl would have to have.

Sydney took a moment to collect her thoughts before answering.

"Well we have fixed her right arm which was broke in 2 places, the 3 ribs that broke, the left lung that was punctured by one of the ribs, her neck which thankfully will just have to remain in a brace was the least of our worries but the injury that worries us the most is both her legs."

Nurse Jan didn't say anything for she knew had to take a moment to collect herself before she continued.

As Sydney drew in an even deeper and heavier breath she let the words fall out with the first breath,

The right leg is severely crushed and broken in 4 places and the left one has major muscle and nerve damage.

"So our question will be can we save her legs or do we have to amputate one or both?"

Nurse Jan had been a nurse for over 15 years and she has seen so many injuries from minor to major ones, but for some reason the injuries on this broken little doll lying before them on the bed touched her the most. She felt the tears building in her eyes and turned to and asked what can we do for her?

Sydney simply answered her, the best in our abilities.

That's why I phoned a colleague of mine the best ortho surgeon in the country and sent her the x-rays and asked if there was anything we could do.

should be contacting me any day now to see if there is anything she can do

( I love Callie from Grey's Anatomy She's a rock Star Ortho Goddess and if anyone can save Rachel's legs she can)

Sydney looked at her watch and noticed her shift was over a hour and half ago, as much as she wanted to stay with Rachel and make sure that she would be alright she needed her rest if she wanted to give Rachel her best.

She made her way to the locker room as she sat down to collect her thoughts of today's work she decided to turn on her personal cell phone and check her messages.

In the back of her mind she knew what she was really checking was to see if Callie Torres had by chance called her phone instead of the hospitals line.

Nope.

One message from her husband, she smiled at that one.

two from her mom, her eyes rolled at that one. "Geez mom we said we would be there for dads birthday, you can quit calling me every second week to make sure." Sydney booked the time off in plenty of time the party after all wasn't for another five months, she let out a frustrated groan at her mom.

The third from her sister Shelby, she felt most annoyed at this call.

She and Shelby haven't gotten along in years.

First of all Shelby told her and their parents close to seven years ago the about the child ten years prior she had been paid to have, but didn't give any details other that the child was a little girl.

That information just about caused any contact with Shelby to be non-existent, the family as a whole got over it and were working their way back to being able to be pleasant around Shelby again.

Then Wham about two years ago Shelby hits them with another thing she adopted a little girl.

Sydney could not understand her older sister, first she **in Sydney's mind** sells her daughter then takes ten years to tell her parents they had a granddaughter and she had a niece but they could never see her touch her or even know what she was like because Shelby never spoke of her any more than to lay that bombshell at their feet.

Then to go any find somebody else's Granddaughter/niece and expect them to be all happy about it like it was so easy just to replace their own blood and genes when they knew that a piece of their family was out there not knowing who they were.

No Sydney could not understand her sister, for a teacher she thought her sister wasn't that smart.

She couldn't fault Beth but she couldn't in her own heart and mind give Beth the love that she felt her blood niece deserved. And it was nobody's fault but Shelby's alone and she wished that Shelby would stop trying to push Beth on her.

She texted her husband that she was on her way home, and she would call her mom and sister tomorrow.

She grabbed her purse and left the locker room, and hopefully a good night's rest and a new day would bring better things.

Usually when Sydney pulled into her driveway she would feel all the stress that her work day had given her just melt away, but these last few weeks more than ever there were still traces left. She knew what was left over from the day, not really what but who. Rachel that's who.

At the sudden knocking sound Sydney jumped up and proceeded to bang her head on the roof of her car, 'Oww crap!' were the first words out of her mouth as she rubbed the now tender area on her head.

She turned to look to the left and spotted in her mind the most handsome man laughing like the biggest dork in the world, sorry Doc didn't mean to scare you like that.

Her husband of 8 years (though they had been together since they were juniors in high school) they had gotten married after they finished college, and before Sydney entered medical school and him Law school.

It was hard the first few years they barely saw each other between long classes and even longer study sessions, it seemed that they were just roommates sharing a place to save on rent.

But they knew their love for each other was what held them together and once all the crazy of school and trying to build careers slowed down that they would be left standing stronger together in the end.

Davis Jensson was having a hard time trying to catch his breath, it wasn't very often he got one up on the very unflappable Sydney Jocelyn Jensson (former Corcoran) he had seen when she pulled up to the drive and turned off her car sat there so lost in thought he knew that one patient had affected her so deeply.

Sometimes this happened, but it never lasted this long.

This patient was forefront on his wife's mind going on two weeks now. They usually left work at the door, but this bearing down hard on her and he felt it was time for her to let it out and he was going to help her find some sort of resolution to it.

He waited another 10 minutes for her to come in and when she still hadn't moved he went out to bring her in. He walked around the car making as much noise as possible not to startle her and when he knocked on the window and watched as she jumped in her seat and he heard the thud as her head hit the roof his first reaction was sympathy but the words that flew out her mouth and the look on her face the laughter just bubbled from his belly.

Sydney's first reaction was fear followed by anger at her husband, but look on his face as he laughed at her soon had her laughing along with her husband.

As she climbed out of the car rubbing the small bump that was rising on her head, he was reaching for to pull her into a hug trying to control his laugh.

Pulling her close he said "glad you made it home safely hunnie bun" with a chuckle.

Sydney pushed at his chest. With a light smack to his chest she smirked at his attempt at humor and called him an ass. She walked away into the house with a small smile and nope she wasn't going to let him see that.

After a shower and changing into her bed clothes Sydney came down to have a relaxing dinner with Davis.

With dinner finished, they relaxed while having their coffee.

Davis thought this was the best time to bring up what was bugging his but he knew he couldn't just jump into it that tact would have her close right down.

He had to be sneaky and nothing brought down Sydney's walls faster than to ask her if she heard from her family.

"Oh hell yes first off my mom called again to remind me about dad's party.

For Christ sakes Dae it's 5 months away, I'm not 6 years old.

Then the total icing on the cake was Shelby".

Davis heard her voice rise when she spoke of her sister, and knew that was the one to push more.

"Oh what did she want?"

"Don't know" Sydney shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't talk to her?"

"Nope," she popped the p.

"She probably called to you to complain about your mom calling her about the party." Said Davis.

"Not likely, she most likely wanted to talk about Beth and how cute she is or something cute she did."

"I mean yes all babies are cute but why couldn't we of had these conversations 17 years ago when my niece was a baby, I mean my real niece the baby she had and gave away like she was a dress or pair of shoes that she didn't need any more!"

Davis knew the subject of Sydney's niece who she never met was always a sore spot with his wife, even more so after the surprise of 4 years ago when she found out she was pregnant only to lose the baby when she in her first trimester.

Sydney was crushed and she thought how this could happen to her and Davis, they had wanted that child and lost it, but Shelby had her child and gave it away.

She never told her family about the baby so they didn't know.

He knew it time to talk about her work and she would talk to steer away the subject of her sister.

"So how was work?"

"The same," Sydney replied not really answering.

"So tell me about the girl that was in the car accident?"

Sydney let out an emotional filled sigh.

"Well we're bringing her out of the coma so we can check on her mental capabilities to see if she suffered any brain damage, but what has me worried the most is her legs I hope we don't have to cut them off. I know she's young and she can adjust but if there's something we can do so she will keep her legs I intend to do it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I called to see if anything can be done.

If anyone can do it she can."

"So until I hear from her all I can do is watch her vitals and keep her comfortable."

Davis decided just to bite the bullet and ask what was really bothering her about this patient.

"Hun?"

"Yes."

"What's really bothering you about this girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you care about all your patients but this one has hit you harder, and it's been affecting you for the last 2 weeks more than anything."

Sydney never stopped to think that this might be the case, but as she thought about it she realized Davis was right.

"Well.." She began.

"When she was first brought in she was bloodied and bruised no one who knew her would recognize her, we cleaned her up and after a week some of the swelling went down.

When I went back in to work that Monday my head was down reading her charts I looked at her and for some reason she looked familiar. I stood there for at 10 minutes just looking at her, to see if I knew her."

"I read more than just her injuries in chart trying to see if any of the names listed would jog some recognition with me but I didn't know any of the names."

"After a few days more I started to wonder why no came to visit this girl, no family no friends nothing."

"I asked the nurses if they knew any information about her and then Nurse Jan told me that her parents died in the car accident and since they were from Ohio that she had no friends in West Virginia.

Then I felt sorry for this girl because once she woke up we would have to tell her that her parents were dead."

"The child agency worker showed up and informed us that her parent's lawyer was out of the country and they were trying to reach him, and until then they didn't know if anyone was listed to contact."

"I found out some more information about her and she is the same age my niece would be, and I felt if even though I never met my niece I would hope that if this happened to her that someone would watch over till they found her family. Us...

So for now I chose to watch over her till they can find her family and she won't be alone."

"And they fact that she seems so familiar I can't explain it.

I know I'm not supposed to become attached to patients...But I just feel something tugging me to her."

Davis pulled Sydney to him and just sat there hugging her.

Finally he spoke...

"Baby your human and as much as the medical board says you're not supposed to be, it's human nature to have feelings to this girl and there is nothing wrong with it what so ever."

He felt shoulders relax all the way and he knew that any conflicts she had in her mind had disappeared.

"Thank you...

You always know just what to say."

"Well let's go up and get some sleep you need to be in your best shape for her tomorrow," as they got up and heading to the stairs Sydney's phone began to ring.

She groaned hoping it wasn't the hospital calling her in.

She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Syd!"

"Yes... Callie is that you?"

"Yep just calling to say I be flying out to you in a couple of days I want to take a closer look at your patient, I think I can do something about her injuries."

"You're the greatest !"

"Hey I am a Rock Star in the ortho world," Callie giggled.

"Oh my god did Callie Torres just giggle?"

"Damn!

I blame my wife she makes me watch Disney movies."

"Wife?"

"We have a lot to talk about when you get here."

"See you in a couple of days I will call you with my flight plans and hotel details."

"No way you're staying at a hotel, you're going to stay at my place."

"Well ok I'll call when I will be there."

"Good...Callie?"

"Yeah.."

"Thanks."

"No problem

Bye for now Syd..."

"Bye.."

She hung up and Davis saw her whole face light up with the news she got.

"So that was the call you were waiting for?"

"Yup.."

She said smiling.

She reached for her husband's hand and tugged on it for him to follow her to their room, tomorrow was going to be a better day..

AN:/ If you want to or not hit the button.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Thank to all who are taking the time to read my first story and I hope you are enjoying it I already have the first few chapters written out just a little fine tuning. All mistakes are mine.**

**So as per usual I own my original characters only.**

**AN2:/ Re post of chapter hopefully fixed mistakes.**

Chapter 2

As soon as she walked onto Rachel's floor at the hospital the nurse informed her that Rachel had woken from her coma and the doctor on call that night had given her some pain medicine. 

Sydney walked in Rachel's room the petite girl was sleeping and even though she didn't want to wake the girl up she had to check her vitals and get a description on the level of pain that she was feeling. 

Sydney went up to Rachel's bed and lightly touched her cheek.

"Rachel?" 

"Rachel sweetie can you open your eyes for me?" 

"Unnhh no...mumbled Rachel." 

Sydney lightly chuckled.

"Come on Rachel open your eyes.." 

"No mom remember I don't have to go to school, I was suspended for a week." The still in dreamland girl remarked. 

At this remark Sydney felt a tug at her heart and caressed Rachel's cheek a little firmer. 

"No you don't have to go to school but I need you to open your eyes," a smiling Sydney replied. 

She watched as Rachel's eye lids started to flutter as she tried to wake up, finally her eyes opened. 

Sydney waited a few moments before speaking to her giving her time to adjust to her surroundings. 

"Where am I?" Rachel asked her voice sounding coarse from lack of use. 

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Sydney questioned. 

"Well I know I'm in a hospital, but not where." 

"You're in West Virginia General Hospital." stated Sydney. 

"OK.." said Rachel.

"Um Doctor..." Rachel paused to look at Sydney's coat to see her name, " can you tell me where are my dad's?" 

_**Damn!**_

Sydney thought in her head, how I tell this girl that she was the only one to survive the car crash that both her parents died on impact. 

Too little too late now she realized she should of waited for the counselor before coming into the room and waking her, but she was so excited to see for herself how Rachel was doing..._**Damn,Damn,Damn!**_

Stall she thought..."Rachel let me examine you first and then we can talk...  
>OK?" <p>

Rachel watched the doctors face after she asked the question and felt that something wasn't right, but she decided to do what the doctor asked and said "OK." 

Sydney took Rachel's vitals and checked her gauze's and bruises as well as her mobility in her left arm that wasn't covered by a cast.

After she checked everything and checked again she could tell Rachel was getting impatient, she knew she couldn't hold off any longer.

She decided that she would ask Rachel if she had any questions about her injuries.

"So Rachel do you have any questions about your injuries?" 

"Yes what's wrong with my legs?" 

_**Shit! Damn! Shit!... **_Sydney mentally face palmed herself..

"Well..." 

Sydney picked up Rachel's chart and looked at it with interest. 

Rachel waited 5 minutes before speaking to the doctor.

"Dr. Jensson…"

"Dr. Jensson?"

"Ahem Dr. Jensson..."

"DR. JENSSON!"

"**HEY LADY!"**

Sydney had been lost with her inner dialogue trying to figure out the best way to tell her about the damage to her legs that she didn't hear Rachel call her name the first few times. 

"Oh sorry Rachel I was reading your chart." 

"Yes I noticed that," Rachel said somewhat put off by the doctors lack focus. 

"So what was your question?" Sydney asked again. 

Rachel let out a frustrated breath.

And asked. "Can I see your medical degree?" 

The Unflappable Sydney Jocelyn Jensson was stunned at that question to say the least.

"Excuse me?" 

"I said can I see your medical degree?"

Rachel let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry I was rude" 

Coming out of her stunned reaction Sydney replied "**No NO** I'm sorry for not being professional," seeing the sad look on Rachel's face she didn't want the girl to feel any worse than she already did. 

"OK let's start over again" Rachel asked. 

"I would like that" said Sydney. 

Rachel spoke.

"So doctor in your professional opinion what's wrong with my legs?" 

Little wise ass, Sydney smiled at the question.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear Rachel but you were in a car crash and as a result you have sustained numerous injuries the worst being your legs."

"Now before you get to worked up about it I called in a specialist to have a look and see what avenues we can take to fix any problems you might so I don't want to say too much till she gets here and we can take it from there. Alright?" 

"Alright.." 

OK Sydney thought that wasn't too bad. 

"Doctor?" 

"Yes Rachel." 

"Where are my dad's?" 

_**DAMN...**_

_**============================================================  
><strong>_

Sydney left Rachel's room after trying to comfort the crying girl for the last 20 minutes. 

As she was walking up to the nurse's desk she saw the grief counselor walking up. 

"About time you show up to do your job Mrs. Jacks!" Sydney said with a sneer of disgust. 

"What was there a long line at the coffee counter?" she asked as she noticed the woman had a cup of coffee. 

Mrs. Jacks never saw this side of Dr. Jensson and quite frankly didn't know what to say. 

Nurse Jan listened to the conflict between the two women and decided to intervene. 

"Mrs. Jacks I think Miss Berry is going to need someone to talk to," as she guided the counselor towards the room. 

Nurse Jan turned back to the doctor and noticed that she had some tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall and rubbed her arm as she said " I think you could use a little coffee break yourself I will page you if anything happens." 

Sydney gave the nurse a sad smile as she turned and walked away to her office where she could let her emotions out. 

Nurse Jan watched her favorite doctor walk away with a heavy heart. 

After an hour in her office she went to do her rounds after all she did have more than one patient. 

She was leaving for the day but she just had to walk by Rachel's room before she left for the day. 

Sydney peeked in and saw that Rachel was sleeping, as she was lost in thought she didn't notice nurse Jan walk up to her and gave a little jump as the nurse began to speak. 

"We gave her a sedative to calm her down." 

"Sorry" Nurse Jan said as she noticed the good doctor jump. 

"That's OK" said Sydney.

"The sedative will help her sleep she had a rough day, it's not a happy day when you find out that both your parents are gone." 

Nurse Jan could hear the sadness in the doctor's voice, and remarked "well hopefully we will have some better news for her when your friend shows up". 

"Yes..." sighed out Sydney.

All we have for now is hope.

"Well goodnight Jan and I will see you tomorrow." 

"Goodnight Doctor."

===================================================================================================

Sydney stood at the gate waiting for the passengers from the flight out of Seattle to arrive. She thought of the last 2 days Rachel had not spoken to anyone other than to ask for pain medicine. 

Hopefully Dr. Torres would look at Rachel's x-rays and scans and would have some miracle up her sleeves and they could Rachel some good news. 

Sydney noticed the tall Latina as she walked from the gate. 

"Callie!" called out Sydney. 

"Hey Syd..." Callie shouted back. 

Smiling as walked up and gave her a friendly hug Sydney asked. "What would you like to do first?" 

"Oh I like that you're being all polite and asking me what I want to do." 

Callie said with a big grin. 

"When I know for a fact you want to drag me to your patient and get the ball rolling." 

"Well I do remember some of the manners that my mother taught me." Sydney said with a smirk. 

"well since you're so nice about it I would like to settle in at your place first then maybe have a shower and something to eat and rest up a bit." 

"O..o.k OK if you want" Sydney said trying to hide her disappointment. 

Callie let out a big laugh and between her chuckles said " You're too easy to fool, let's go see your patient" 

"Jerk" huffed out Sydney as she threw Callie's luggage in the car. 

After looked at all of Rachel's scans and x-rays and read over her chart she turned to Sydney and told her "I can fixed the crushed leg to almost as good as new but I won't know about the nerve damage until I can open up her leg and see what the extent is." 

Sydney let out a big sigh of relief, even if we can save one leg it is better than having to cut off both of them. 

"I didn't want to tell that girl we were going to have to take both her legs, and here's hoping when you get in there you save them both, You're the greatest Callie!" Sydney exclaimed. 

"Yes I know I am a Rock Star Ortho Goddess" retorted Callie. 

"Yes and very humble at it as well." 

"Let's go have a talk with your patient." 

"Callie can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah sure." 

"How does your body hold up your big head since your ego is inflated?" 

Callie pushed Sydney out the door..."Get going smart ass."

=================================================================================================

Sydney and walked into Rachel's room catching up on what had happened in their lives since the last time they saw each other. 

As they reached Rachel's bed Callie noticed that the girl was sleeping and turned to Sydney and said, "I don't want to disturb her right now maybe we could come back later?" 

Rachel's eyes popped open. 

"Oh hello, I wasn't sleeping I was just pretending, that counselor was just here and I got tired her going on and on and didn't want to be rude so I made it seem that the medicine made me drowsy." 

Sydney gave a little huff before stating "yes Mrs. Jacks can be somewhat..." 

She let her voiced opinion trail off it was not professional to rag on a fellow employee. 

During this exchange Callie kept looking between Sydney and Rachel and noticing the similarities between them. it was like they could be long lost sisters or something if there was a T.V show on that sort of stuff she would sign them up for it.  
>It was freaky. <p>

Oh well back to what she was here to do. 

"So Rachel my name is Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Jensson called me about your legs." 

Rachel didn't say a word and after a few moments Callie took this as a sign to carry on.

"The damage was quite extensive and I will be honest with you the surgery will be long, the recovery will be the hardest part." 

After a deep long breath Rachel spoke. "I have a few questions" 

"Go ahead I will try to answer them the best I can." Replied Callie. 

"First off..." Rachel started they could hear the fear in her voice. 

Sydney hearing her fear stepped forward and grasped Rachel's hand giving it a light squeeze hoping to lend some strength to her. 

Rachel squeezed back and continued.

"First off what happens if I don't get the surgery?" 

With a serious look on her face Callie simply said. "We would have to amputate one if not both of your legs." 

Rachel held on tighter to Sydney's hand. 

After a few seconds they heard her ask. 

"Second if I do the surgeries will I be able to dance again?"

"My dreams have always to one day to be a famous Broadway actress." 

In her profession Callie had dealt with a lot of people who do to certain injuries were never able to do the thing they loved most, for some it was the end of the world. For others it was the start of something new and hearing from the ones who started something new they thanked her for all that she did for them by giving them a chance to at least live a normal life. She stated that hoped that Rachel would be one of those people in the latter.

While Rachel was mulling this over Callie looked at Sydney, and saw the sadness in the doctor's eyes and knew that she was going to have a talk with her friend. 

Finally Rachel spoke.

"My third question, when do we do this surgery and how and what are you doing."

"Oh wait that was my third and fourth questions sorry." 

Callie went into explaining the procedure to Rachel how she was going take out the crushed bone from her right leg and use a bone from a cadaver, Rachel scrunched her nose at this part, and on her left leg they were going to try to re-attach the nerves and muscles.

She also told her that was the easy part that after the surgery was going to be the painful part. Rachel was going to have to learn to walk again and rebuild her muscles in both legs, but if she did her physiotherapy she would be able to walk without the use of crutches or a cane. But this was going to take a awhile and for most people the half way point was going to be the worst and Rachel would feel like giving up, Callie stressed this point the important for Rachel to not give up because it would be worth it in the end.

Finishing off Callie told Rachel, "After some tests I would like to do the surgery the day after tomorrow."

"Do you have any more questions?" 

Rachel tried to process all that she had been told.

On one hand if she didn't at try the painful surgery she would lose both her legs, but there was still a chance she would still lose one leg.

She knew for sure she would never be able to dance again, so her dreams of Broadway were long gone.

She wanted to curl up and cry Broadway was all her and her daddies had ever talked about for her future, and then her mind raced to thoughts of her dads and what they would say.

They would tell her that when a door closes look around and find a key to unlock another one.

So if she couldn't act or sing and dance on Broadway she could always act and sing in Hollywood.

With this in mind she guessed she would just have to win her first Grammy before age 25.

She returned her focus back to the Doctors. 

"Just one more... Can you find out if the cadaver bone came from a person who had some singing or dancing talent, after all there isn't an untalented bone in my body?" 

Callie paused and looked at Sydney not sure on how she could answer this question. 

After a few minutes or so Sydney looked towards Rachel and for the first time since she met the girl saw a small smile upon her lips and a devilish glint in her eyes. 

Sydney gave a small laugh as she noticed the perplexed look on Callie's face as she was trying to work out how to answer this question. 

Callie heard Sydney's laugh and looked at her and then to Rachel and saw the same look that Sydney saw. 

"Ha-ha so very funny." 

Sydney gave Rachel's hand a little squeeze, she didn't realize that she had been holding her hand this entire time. 

"We're going to leave you alone for and let you process all this information and I will let Nurse Jan know that you are not to be bothered at all not even by Mrs. Jacks o.k.?" 

"Thank you."  
>"And Dr. Jensson. thank you for everything. I mean everything." <p>

Sydney simply answered "you're welcome." 

She and Callie left the room.

================================================================================================ 

**Lima. Ohio.**

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was on a mission.

He needed to find his missing Diva, no one had seen or heard from Rachel since a week and a half before her birthday, at first he thought that maybe her and her dads stayed longer on their mini vacation but when after the second week of not hearing from her he began to worry.

Christmas vacations and come and gone still no word. He knew that her dads had stopped the papers and their mail was redirected to the post office so he couldn't ask a neighbor if they knew when they were coming back.

He went to by her house on many occasions and knocked on her door even the hidden key was gone so he couldn't go in and check.

The mystery was causing him to lose sleep and that was not good for his complexion, and he was worried about his friend. He called the Lima police to ask if they had any reports and they told him they would check into it but after awhile they became tired of his constant calling and told him if he kept bothering them they would arrest him, and not to call back they would call him if they had any information.

Today was the first Glee meeting since school had started up again, and he knew it was a long shot but he would ask if anyone else had heard from her.

After all her and Puck went to the same temple and even though Rachel was not talking to Puck for some reason unknown to Kurt just maybe Puck's mother had heard something and told Puck.

He walked into the choir room and was just opening his mouth to ask about Rachel, when Mr. Schue walked in and told him to take a seat. 

Today of all days Schue had to be on time. 

"O.k. class today's assignment will be changes" spoke as he wrote on the white board. 

Kurt couldn't hold his silence anymore.

He startled every one as he jumped up and said.

**"O.K everybody shut up and listen!"**

Santana didn't mind Kurt but what she disliked more than anything was her time with Britt being interrupted. 

"Listen here fancy pants..." she began to say and was promptly shushed by Kurt. 

"Santana can you zip it for a moment? You can go all Lima heights on me later." 

Santana gave a slight nod for Kurt to continue, due to the fact he had the nerve to stand up to her and he said she could torture him later. 

"You may continue lady pants." as she gave him a dismissive wave of her hand. 

As soon as Santana sat back down spoke up. "Kurt! I don't think..." 

Kurt turned to and expressed his feelings.

"No you don't think, now please sit down and let me finish what I have to say!" 

The classroom became quiet in an instant. not used to having one of his favorite students talk this way to him promptly sat down. 

Kurt took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and slowly let the words leave his mouth. 

"Does anyone know where Rachel is?" 

The rest of the gleeks turned to Rachel's usual chair and finally noticed it was empty. 

First to speak up was Mercedes.

"Maybe she finally realized I am the better singer and left." 

"Maybe she went back to her family the keebler elves, and is busy baking cookies as we speak." said Santana.

At this Brittany chimed in, "Santana's right Rach does make the best cookies." said the not so bright girl thinking she was helping. 

"She probably left with Shelby." at this comment Kurt turned to Puck not believing that came from his mouth. Puck not being able to hold Kurt's incredulous gaze any longer turned his head to the other gleeks and said "So does anyone know what happened to Rachel?" 

Quinn piped up "well maybe she got tired of all the crap we throw at her and just left or her dads got a job somewhere else and took her with them."

The gleeks all turned to Quinn not believing the words she spoke.

Feeling their eyes on her she asked, "What?... Rachel and I have come to a truce she even helped me with my application to Yale."

Becoming nervous of their looks she redirected them back to Kurt.

"Why are you worried Kurt?" 

Kurt explained everything to them, and how he hadn't heard from his Diva and she would never go this long without contacting him. 

After they discussed it some more Kurt had not gotten any answers and felt more helpless than he was at the beginning of class. 

Everyone started to pile out of class, each group having little discussions as to the whereabouts of Rachel. 

Kurt slowly packed up his stuff and more determined than ever he was going to solve the mystery disappearance of one Rachel Barbara Berry. 

**AN;/ Yes I know I am asking the readers not to wonder why Rachel and Sydney don't recognize the similarities between them but for this story let's just say Rachel grief over losing her dads and Sydney's anger at her sister clouds her vision are the reasons why when other people around them notice it and I will have them find out about each other in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading hit the button if you want to or not I will still write this story either way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ First off thank you for those who reviewed and added this story to their favs.**

**And sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter hopefully I fixed it my word program has been giving me some headaches and am trying to find a better one.**

**And to answer some of the questions I was asked. Don't worry Kurt and Rachel will be in contact soon and I do like Shelby (Or maybe I just like Idina hmm.) but not to give anything away Rachel and Shelby will meet soon and work on their issues.**

**Enjoy and I hope the crazy roller coaster in my head doesn't make you to dizzy.**

Chapter 3

Eight hours later did the final suture on Rachel's right leg. She was happy with the results on both legs, and the left wasn't as bad as they initially thought.

Only time would tell what use Rachel would have in her legs, Callie knew Rachel would not be able to dance again, but she was hoping that Rachel would be able to walk properly without the aid of a cane or crutches and have a minimal limp.

As she removed her scrubs she turned to Sydney.

"I need a few drinks after that one, where's a good place to toss one back?"

"Let me sign off on these charts and I know just the place."

Sydney silently agreed after the bundle of nerves she felt during the surgery she too needed to knock back a few.

After they quietly tossed back their first few drinks Sydney asked what the follow up on Rachel would be.

"She has a hard road ahead of her after about 3 weeks, once all her stitches have healed she will then have to start her physio, and for the next 2-3 months she will be in some severe pain as she builds back the muscles in her legs."

Sydney swallowed the next drink fast thinking all that Rachel was going to have to go through, and she was hoping that by the time she started her physio that one of her family was found because Rachel was going to need a support system in place if she was going to make it through this.

Callie saw the look on Sydney's face and decided since the operation was done now was the perfect time to ask Syd about her feelings towards this girl.

"So... Syd what's the story with you and this patient?"

Sydney looked at her friend not understanding the question.

"I mean... I noticed you seem close to this girl."

Sydney finally knew what Callie was asking, and she told her about her own family and what she felt about her own niece.

Callie listened with rapt attention and when Sydney finished her story. The only words to come to mind were. "There's nothing wrong with that." as she picked up her glass and finished the rest of her drink.

"Well let's get out of here so I can visit Rachel tomorrow before I have to catch my plane."

Callie spoke as she was standing and pulling her jacket.

It had been a week since Rachel's surgery, and Rachel was back on the pain medication and antibiotics per routine follow up from her surgery. As Sydney was at the nurses' station doing her charts from her other patients a man in an expensive business suit walked up to her and asked.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find a ?"

"Yes I am ."

"Oh good my name is Lucas Greyson, I am the lawyer for the Berry family."

Sydney smiled and grabbed the man's hand shaking it she said.

"We were hoping to hear from you on any family for Rachel."

"Yes I am sorry it took so long to get here, but I wanted to make sure I had everything in order before I came."

The man had a look on his face Sydney couldn't quite make out, and it started to make her good mood vanish.

"Is there any way I could talk to Miss. Berry?"

"Yes let me show you to her room"

Sydney guided to Rachel's room.

" may I ask if Rachel is on any medication that would make it hard for her to understand what I am telling her?"

"We do have her on some pain and antibiotics as per follow up from her surgery, but it is a low dose since we don't want her dependent on the pain meds."

"Why do you ask?"

"Some of the stuff pertains to her father's wills, and I want to make sure she understands what I am going to tell her."

"Would it be better if I stayed in the room with you?" Sydney asked.

"I think it would be better all round if you did." replied

"Ok shall we go in?" Sydney showed the lawyer into Rachel's room.

Rachel was flipping through the channels trying to find something entertaining to watch after all there wasn't much she could do with one casted leg in a sling and pulley system and the other covered in gauze and elastic band aids.

She turned her head towards the door as her doctor and the man she recognized as her daddies lawyer walked in.

"!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Rae of sunshine."

Lucas having been the Berries Lawyer since he first did the paper work for Rachel's conception. Always called her that for the simple reason that the smile she would give him was always her biggest and brightest one.

Rachel look became thoughtful.

"I know why your here, but I have a few questions first if you don't mind?"

Greyson always liked her straight and to the point no nonsense attitude.

"Go right ahead."

"Were their bodies sent to Dallas for burial?"

"Yes."

"Good they wanted to be buried where they grew up and met and fell in love."

"Your daddy always talked about how he and your dad went to school together, and growing up in a redneck state such as Texas wasn't easy for 2 men in love, but that's where their love started and that's where it should rest forever."

"Oh you were forced to listen to their story of epic love as well?" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Yes your Daddy loved to tell the story of how he first met your Dad and the only thing he could think of to say was "Would you like to touch my Afro?" (**AN;/ Lea told this story on how her dad approached her mom when they were younger.**)

As well as how they fought to keep together despite all the hate and narrow minds where they lived, and how it made them stronger." Lucas stated with a smile on his face.

Both Rachel and Lucas remained lost in thought for a few seconds, and Sydney thought the Berry men must of been some amazing people.

Rachel dragged herself out of her memories of her daddies, and asked her other question.

"Did you have Rabbi Greene do the ceremony?"

"My partner took care of all the arrangements, and I am so sorry you could not be there."

"Yes but when I am better and able to I will go and visit them." Rachel said with deep heartfelt sigh.

Rachel wiped a lone tear that fell down her cheek, and turned her eyes to Lucas and said calmly and collected "Shall we get to the business you came for?"

As they talked for the next hour the berries lawyer laid it all out for Rachel. That all her medical expenses were covered by her father's insurance and by the driver that had caused their car to fly into the ditch.

He explained to her that they couldn't locate any family members that wanted to take care of her, and since she had turned seventeen while in the coma and her fathers had made sure that if anything happened to them she would be taken care of financially with her education savings and her Broadway fund they started when she was 3 years old as well as their multiple life insurance policies totaling 2.5 million. He applied for emancipation for her and was awarded due to the fact she had funds to take care of herself.

After all was explained to her he needed her to sign some legal papers, and asked if could be a witness but they also needed another.

Sydney called Nurse Jan if she could also sign as a witness.

collected all the papers, and asked Rachel what she wanted to do with the house in Lima.

She told him it would be best if it was sold. Since she knew that she would never be able to live there again the memories of her father's there would be too hard, and in the back of her mind she also knew that it she ever went back to Lima it would be just to visit.

He told her that he would get someone in to pack it and all their stuff would go into storage till she was able to be there to sort through it and keep what she wanted.

With this settled he told her to contact him when she was ready. Before he left he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and told her it would get better his little Rae of sunshine.

Sydney truly felt sad for Rachel knowing that she had no one, and decided to pop in and see the girl a little more often.

The routine of visiting Rachel more often so turned into having lunch with her during the week, and just stopping by to say hi when she was called in for emergencies.

After a week of this and learning about Rachel's love of singing and Broadway Sydney decided to ask Rachel about her family.

"So Rach can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure doctor Syd."

"Was it just you and your dads?"

"I mean were they only children?"

Rachel looked at Sydney and saw compassion and caring in her eyes and knew it wasn't just a case of the doctor being nosey, the doctor just wanted to know why she had no other family other than her dads. So she felt she could tell the doctor anything and not by judged by her.

"No my dad Hiram had 2 sisters and my daddy Leroy had a brother and sister, but because they fell in love with a man their respective families disowned them and since I was their child I was as evil as them, and wanted nothing to do with us."

This information made the bile in Sydney's stomach rise.

How could people be so narrow minded to their own family and an innocent baby?

Rachel continued on telling Sydney how wonderful her dads were and how they made up for their families hate with all the love Rachel needed.

"What about your mom?"

Sydney watched Rachel's mood turn dark immediately.

"SORRY, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No it isn't your fault you didn't know that my experiences with her are still a little raw on my emotions."

"Hmm where should I begin with the tale of my mother?" Rachel said with some venom in her voice.

Rachel went into great detail about the contract her fathers had in place and all the underhanded methods her mother used to contact her, to only decide Rachel wasn't what she wanted and adopted her then enemy's daughter.

In a previous conversation Rachel had told Sydney all that she went through in school.

Then how her mother came back again, but not see Rachel, but to contact her adopted daughter's parents.

Sydney thought this woman couldn't get any worse in her eyes but then Rachel hit her with a big shocker.

How Rachel's mother slept with her first but ex boyfriend.

**"WOW"**

**"WOW"**

Rachel giggled at the look on Sydney's face.

"Is that all you can say?" Rachel said

Sydney shook her head hoping all her thoughts at what she heard would fall in place so she could voice them.

"That woman has some serious issues if you ask me." Were the first words out of Sydney's mouth.

"Want to hear another shocker?"

"I don't think I could take another one, but go ahead."

"He was also her student."

"Serious, Serious issues someone should get her some help." A flabbergasted Sydney said.

Rachel smiled at Sydney's remark and added.

"Yes I agree with you and the great Shelby Corcoran does need some professional help."

"What was that name again?" Sydney asked not sure she was hearing right.

"Shelby Corcoran, why?" asked Rachel noticing the change in her doctor.

Not knowing how to say it she thought it would be best just to spit it out.

"Well...I..."

Just then her pager went off there was a 911 in the emergency room.

**"DAMN!"**

"I have to go but I will be back and we will finish this talk O.K?"

She took off before Rachel could answer.

Her mind was kept busy with all that was going on in the ER so she didn't have time to think, but now after all the injured had been looked after.

She thought about the conversation she was going to have with Rachel.

She needed some advice.

"Come on pick up the phone, pick up the phone."

After the fourth ring she heard hello just as she was about to yell at her phone again.

"Thank god you answered. you are never going to believe this!"

"What am I not going to believe?"

"Dae I found my niece."

_"Dae I found my niece."_

"What did you just say?" Davis asked his wife making sure that what she said was what he heard.

"I said I found my niece. Did you want me to speak slower so you can understand?"

Not missing the sarcasm in Sydney's voice Davis told her he just wanted to be sure that's what she said so there was no misconception.

"Sorry." Sydney said sounding like she was 5 and getting heck from her parents.

Davis chuckled at this, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"O.K honey why don't you start from the beginning and tell me how you found your niece?"

Sydney went on to tell him everything her and Rachel talked about, and how she found out who Rachel's birth mother was.

Davis listened with great interest and when Sydney finished her story he paused to think everything through.

"Sydney before you go running in there yelling out to high heaven that you're her auntie, I think you should try and get a little more information, after all it might not be the same person."

"Pphhhtt Sydney scoffed, oh yes Davis I mean there could be a dozen Shelby Corcoran's out there who gave their daughters away 17 years ago."

Davis conceded this point.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I should just tell her and hope everything works out for the best."

"I hope she accepts me as her family."

"Hey do you still have that picture of you and your family in your phone."

"Great idea, I know there was a reason I married you."

"Aww and you said it was for my good looks." Davis chuckled.

"Meh, I had to start a conversation with you somehow, after all you were sooooo in love with Stacy Haper." Sydney giggled.

"Okay honey tell me how it goes." Davis spoke trying to steer the conversation from his childhood crush on Stacy Haper.

"Will do and I might be home late depending how well or unwell my chat with Rachel goes." Said Sydney suddenly nervous again.

"Good luck, bye baby."

"Bye, and love ya."

Sydney stood with her hand on the door building up her courage.

"You are Sydney Jocelyn Jensson you can do this, and why in the hell are you standing here talking to yourself?"

Sydney pushed open the door.

"Hey Rach. I'm here to finish that talk that was interrupted earlier."

"Sure doctor Syd."

Rachel watched as her doctor paced back and forth with a worried look on her face, and Rachel

being the overly dramatic person she was her first thought OH NO! I'm dying and she doesn't know how to tell me.

Her breathing started pick up.

Sydney heard Rachel's breathing pick up and looked at her and noticed that Rachel was in the beginning stages of starting to hyperventilate.

"Whoa Rach calm down, slow deep breaths."

Rachel took slow deep breaths and when she was calm enough to speak asked Sydney.

"How long?"

"How long what? Sydney looked perplexed.

"How long do I have to live?"

"What!"

"You're walking back and forth like you have something difficult to tell me, and when a doctor has a hard time telling a person something it means their dying."

Sydney wanted to laugh at Rachel's words but the look on her face she saw that Rachel really thought she was dying.

"No…no sweetheart you're not dying."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay why are looking like you have something bad to tell me?"

"It could be bad, or it could be the best news you hear." Sydney stated.

"Well then spit it out doc."

Sydney thought ahh the hell with it.

"Rach I'm your aunt."

Rachel's eyebrows looked like they could touch her hair, her eyes popped open that wide.

Her first thought was Shelby never told her she had an aunt but of course Shelby never talked to her that much. Then she thought no this can't be right.

Maybe she should of demanded to see Sydney's medical degree after all. for all that Rachel knew Sydney could really be a patient from the mental ward and stole the doctors coat from somewhere and walked the floors pretending to be a doctor.

Sydney watched Rachel's face, and asked her.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah can I see your medical degree?"

Of all the questions Sydney was sure this was not one she would be asked.

"Umm…What?"

"How do I know you are who you say you are?"

Sydney pulled out her phone and brought up the picture of her and her family and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel looked at the picture till the phone went into sleep mode.

Finally she spoke.

"Did you know about me?"

"Yes and no, I knew about you but I didn't know who you were."

Rachel nodded her acceptance at what Sydney said.

Sydney took that as her cue to tell Rachel what her and her parents knew about her and what Shelby did.

After Sydney finished telling Rachel everything and what she felt towards her sister, she was emotionally exhausted.

She gave Rachel a few moments to digest everything thus giving herself time to recover some of her own emotions.

She barely heard Rachel when she finally spoke.

Rachel thought of everything that Sydney had told her, and it was a lot to take in.

On one hand she knew she had aunts and uncles from her dad's side but she never knew them because of their hatred towards her father's choice in life partners.

She loved her dads with all her heart and sometimes that's all the family she needed. But she always wondered what it would be like to have other family, and if she accepted the fact that Sydney was her aunt and what she had said about her and her parents wanting to have Rachel in their lives all this time but Shelby hadn't told them who she was just that she was out there.

And there was the other hand.

She was alone now no family to claim her. Her daddies were gone.

She was also scared what if Sydney did the same thing that Shelby had done, say she wanted Rachel in her life and then change her mind and say "Let's admire each other from afar."

What to do, What to do?

Finally Rachel spoke.

"So what do I call you?"

"I mean do I still call you or do I call you auntie Syd?"

"Whatever you want."

"For now I will still call you and maybe as we get to know each other better I will call you auntie?"

"I have no problems with that at all." Sydney had the biggest smile on her face.

**AN:/ Hit the button or don't…..**


	5. Chapter 5

An:/ First thank you for the kind reviews alerts and general warm fuzzy feelings being sent my way.

And now the second thing I was ahead on my story by at least 3 chapters and had saved them on a flash drive but alas my nieces Master criminal dog ( I swear that dog can get into anything) got a hold of my flash drive and chewed it so there went my 3 saved chapters that just needed tweaking need to be rewritten so my speedy updates will slow down a little till I get this done. But have no fear since I am an insomniac it won't take me long.

Oh on a whole different ramble I think that they should have Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn sing... That's what friends are for on glee.

Enjoy...

AN2:/ In the last chapter some words were missing it was supposed to read...

"So what do I call you?"

"I mean do I still call you Dr. Syd or do I call you auntie Syd?"

"Whatever you want."

"For now I will still call you Dr. Syd and maybe as we get to know each other better I will call you auntie?"

"I have no problems with that at all." Sydney had the biggest smile on her face.

But for some reason my word program does not like the words Dr. will try to catch it before it happens again thank you.

Chapter 4.

Lima OH.

After spending his usual hour and a half morning ritual of skin and hair care as well as making sure his outfit was impeccable, He grabbed his lunch and school bag to start another day of hell at WMHS high.

For the last 6 weeks he drove a whole new route to school though it was only a few minutes out of his way his new route now included a drive past his favorite Diva's house, but today something made him slam on his brakes.

Right there on the front lawn of Rachel's house was a for sale sign.

Oh no, this was not good! What happened first no contact from Rachel at all and now her house was for sale.

He pulled over to the curb and looked in the windows the place was empty no furniture nothing.

He ran back to his SUV as fast as he would allow after all any faster than that and he would start to sweat and on top of everything he did not need that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

As soon as he pulled into the parking lot at school he opened his phone and sent out a 911 text to his fellow Gleeks to meet him in the auditorium.

Slowly everyone came in. As he waited for them to settle before he would tell them the awful news.

Before they could speak and ask why he called this meeting he held up his hands in a preempted show that he wanted silence.

When he saw that he had their attention he began.

"OK everyone the reason I called you here was…. As I was driving to school I made my daily side trip past the Berry house, and what I saw shocked me."

Being an over dramatic person as well the rest of Glee noticed the tears welling up in his eyes, and Blaine jumped up to join his boyfriend on the stage and placed a arm around him to give support.

"What happened did they stop making your favorite brand of hair jell?" asked Santana.

"No the Berries house is for sale!" replied Kurt as he leaned tighter into Blaine's side.

"I knew it, I just knew it, Rachel had her dads move her so she could enroll at Carmel High!" screeched Mercedes.

"She didn't transfer to Carmel!" Kurt blasted back.

"How do you know this for sure?" Tina quietly asked not really believing it either.

"Yeah… I mean she was pretty heart broken when I didn't want to date her anymore."

Kurt's look at his brother had the giant oaf looking away quickly causing him to look directly at Quinn, and the look on her face wasn't any better.

So he looked down at his shoe which was much safer.

Kurt drew in a breath to calm himself.

"Well Mercedes because I know you won't drop it till I prove you're wrong I will call Carmel and ask for her."

Kurt couldn't understand his best friend anymore she had changed a lot over the last few months, and he didn't like it he blamed her boyfriend Shane for the change.

He missed D.M.D (Diva,) Rachel and himself had coined the phrase for the 3 of them. Then it was just Diva and Miva for the last while as Mercedes didn't want to hang out with him if Rachel was there.

Now it was just Miva, and it was lonely and he wanted at least one of his Divas back, more than anything he wanted his main Diva back. He had to find out where Rachel was.

He dialed Carmel.

As he waited for someone to answer he kept watching Mercedes to see if she in any way ashamed of the way she was behaving.

Nope she looked back at him waiting to prove that Rachel was in fact a student of Carmel and in fact was at this very moment practicing with Vocal Adrenaline.

"Hello Carmel High how can I help you."

"Yes this William Schuester Spanish teacher from William _McKinley __and I am trying to contact one of your students a Rachel Berry she has some books that she needs to return." Kurt had lowered his voice to sound older._

_"Let me just check that name." the woman replied._

_"Hello ? I am sorry we don't have any students registered by that name."_

_"So you are telling me there are no students by the name Rachel Berry there?" Kurt said this while looking at Mercedes the whole time._

"No sorry is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that is all, and thanks."

Kurt hung up and looked towards Mercedes.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Please she could have changed her name." Mercedes shot back.

"No matter if the truth hits you in the face…..**No…** I won't do this you're not going to believe anything I say only what you want to believe."

Kurt realized maybe there was no hope for Mercedes and didn't want to argue anymore.

He turned to the rest of Glee club.

"So does anyone have any more ridiculous theories as to where our Diva is? Or can we have some rational ideas what happened?"

He looked at everybody so deep in thought, yet no one said anything.

Finally Mr. Schue spoke.

"I really don't think any one of us has an idea what happened to Rachel and until she contacts us herself there is nothing we can do Kurt."

"I think it's just best we concentrate on Regional's."

Kurt decided to give it one last try before letting it go for now.

"Puck, Quinn do have a number to contact Shelby?"

Puck slowly answered "Yeah I do but I don't think she will answer, I can try though."

"Well get on it man!" urged Kurt hoping at last he would get somewhere.

"OK." Puck started to dial.

After silently waiting… well not so silently as Kurt was tapping his foot.

They heard Puck.

"Yeah this is Puck can you call me back? We're trying to find Rach and are wondering if you heard from her."

"OK. Kurt now can we talk abo…"

The auditorium filled with the sound of Hot for Teacher.

Pucks face reddened as he answered his phone.

"Go for Puckster."

"Hi Shelby, yeah we're trying to find Rach nobody has heard from her since before the holidays."

It was obvious Shelby was talking as all puck did was nod his head as if she could see that.

Finally Puck spoke. "Alright I will call you if we hear anything."

"Oh wait Shelby is it ok if I come see Beth this weekend?... Great yeah I can be there at 7 on Saturday."

"What do you mean you have a date!"

"Yes sorry I know that's none of my business, yeah I'll still be there."

As he hung up he heard Quinn snicker and he remembered he wasn't alone and everyone had heard him.

"Um Shelby hasn't heard from Rach as well." Trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Let's discuss this later and I think it's time for class to start soon, so we will talk about our plans for regionals later." As Schue motioned for everyone to get going.

As everyone got up to go off to class Kurt had one last remark.

"Good luck with that because I know Rachel organizes all the musical and dance aspects for the competitions."

Mr. Schue paused for a moment then said. "We will talk about it in Glee Kurt."

Kurt knew this round was over but he was far from finished all he needed was some Divine intervention.

In his mind he prayed to his and Rachel's Broadway gods.

"On all that is musical Rachel I hope you hear this and call me we need you Regional's are coming up and we need you!"

...

The Group of teenagers were walking down the busy New York street hand and giggling and just generally being silly. When they came across beggar holding out a cup for spare change.

One of them stopped and threw in some change as well as a few buttons.

The others turned their heads looking at anything else, hoping the beggar wouldn't look at them and ask for change.

The beggar kept her dirty uncombed hair down, she had seen them approaching and recognized them right away and didn't want them to recognize her.

She was hoping they would just move along, just as she was going to start her crazy act to move them along she heard a man's voice telling them get moving.

Close one she thought.

Her mistake was thinking they were far enough to chance a look at them, as she turned her head up and looked up.

One of them was away from the group looking back at her, and as she looked up. The realization of who she was flashed in his eyes, and he came running at her full out yelling "Diva! I found you thank Broadway come on we have to get to regional's."

Rachel woke up with a scream.

Nurse Jan came bustling in the room at Rachel's scream and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders rubbing gently trying to calm her.

"Shh… Rachel it's OK."

Not too long after her came Sydney, since she was further down the hall with another patient it took her a little bit longer to reach her niece.

"What's going on?" called Sydney as she came skidding into the room.

Rachel saw her aunt and lifted her arm silently calling for Sydney to hold her.

"I had a bad dream." Rachel hiccupped.

"What was it about?" asked Syd sliding into the one arm hug.

Trying to calm herself so she could tell her dream.

Rachel went on to tell Sydney and Nurse Jan all about her nightmare.

After she finished Sydney told her the dream… sorry nightmare when Rachel glared at her…

Was Rachel's fears of not being on Broadway any more, and didn't she say that regional weren't held in New York so there was proof there and also her fears of being alone but she didn't have to worry about that any more.

As she was clamming Rachel's fears she had pulled Rachel head on her shoulder and was lightly massaging her scalp.

Nurse Jan watched the interaction between the two and smiled sweetly, she wouldn't say anything because she knew they would take Dr. Jensson off Rachel's case due to conflict of interest and Rachel needed the best Doctor this hospital had to offer and that was Dr. Jensson.

"Yeah I guess you're right, with regional's coming up..."

"**OH MY STREISAND**, Regionals!"

"I need a phone Stat!"

Sydney chuckled at her niece's change of emotions it was like a switch being flipped.

She handed Rachel her personal phone.

As Rachel dialed looked at her aunt and "I will pay for any charges."

Sydney simply said "Don't worry."

As Rachel listened to the ringing she kept repeating "Pick the phone, Pick up the phone!"

Just as she was about to yell at the phone again a voice answered.

"Super Star and Amazing person Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt listen its Rachel..."

"Diva!" The phone screeched as Rachel pulled it from her ear to save her hearing.

Sydney and Nurse Jan flinched back in surprise at the volume of the voice.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Kur..."

"I have been worried sick, not knowing what happened to you."

"Wha..."

"For all I knew Non Vocal Adrenaline could of tied you up somewhere, and you were cold scared and tired."

"Tha..."

"Was it so hard to pick up a phone and call, I mean geez Diva I almost got arrested for calling the police so much to send them out to search for you."

"I woul..."

"We're supposed to be best friends; this is not how friends treat each other."

Rachel know if anyone could talk more than her it was Kurt and there was no point in trying to talk right till he ran out of steam, so she put the phone on speaker and just let him roll on.

Sydney and Nurse Jan were trying not to laugh at the look on Rachel's face as this Kurt person gave Rachel heck.

Finally Rachel could hear that Kurt was winding down and picked up the phone to place it back into normal mode.

"OK Diva I got that out of my system, now will you tell me where you are?"

"First off who's there with you?"

"Just me and my man."

"Alright but you cannot repeat this to anyone except Blaine, or I will find a way to blacklist you from ordering, purchasing or trading your soul for your favorite skin care products. We Clear?"

She heard the sharp intake of breath and Blaine asking if he was OK, as she stated her demands to him and the repercussions.

"I swear on my...My... My skin care products that even on the torture of death I will not repeat what Rachel Diva Berry tells me." Kurt gulped this out.

As he finished saying this she heard Blaine gasp, which was followed by what seemed to be Blaine running around the room.

"What is Blaine doing?"

"Oh my honey is making sure I have enough skin care products to last me at least a month."

At this Rachel giggled.

"I love you guys and I miss you."

"Us too Diva...Us too." Somewhat choked Kurt replied back.

"OK I ask that you let me finish what I have to say before you say anything alright."

"Alright."

So Rachel went on and told him everything from Puck and Shelby to her family and the car accident.

Her father's death, her injuries and surgeries and the almost set in stone future of never being able to do the strenuous dance routines it take to make it on Broadway.

And the most definite set in stone fact that she wouldn't be going to NYADA with him come this fall.

Then finally how her Doctor turned out to be her aunt.

"Most of all Kurt I am sorry I didn't call you till now, but with everything going on with my dad's and injuries those were the only things I was thinking of."

"I understand Rach and you have nothing to be sorry about."

After talking to him for a little longer she told him she was tired and would contact him again real soon.

They said I love you's and their goodbyes for now.

Sydney had been watching from the nurse's desk after leaving halfway through Rachel's conversation with her friend, and came back in when she saw Rachel hang up.

She walked up to her bed and just leaned down and kissed Rachel on her head not saying anything.

After awhile Rachel wiped her tears talking to Kurt had brought up a lot of the emotional pain about her fathers and her legs.

"So Syd... what's happening with my recovery?"

"Well Rach... tomorrow the cast on your arm comes off and you are going to start some weight training on that arm and your left leg."

"Why only the left leg?"

"The right one is going to be in a cast a little while longer, and we want to build up some muscle in your arms and the left leg so that when the right leg is ready to start training on you will have more support in your arms and left leg."

"OK."

"Good the next step of your recovery is going to be the hardest, and don't worry I plan to be there every step of the way with you. If that's OK with you?"

"I have no problems what so ever with that."

=====OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO====

Lima OH.

A very sad Miva held onto his boyfriend and cried not caring what it did to his eyes...

===========OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=========

AN:/ Four words Daddies Berry on glee...eeeeeeh

Ok hit the review button or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First and foremost thank you to all for taking the time to read my story and a special thank you to all Reviewers.**

**This chapter is just going to be some filler and some surprises also. Sorry the update took so long and I would like to thank Carcanx2 for all their help. **

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Oh Yeah I own nothing...(except my cat but I think she just lets me think that and she really owns me)**

…**...**

Chapter 5

Sydney watched as Rachel tried to use her right arm to eat her salad with. The fork was was been held as tight as Rachel could hold it, but it would fall every second or third time Rachel would lift it.

Deccland was Rachel's physio therapist and wanted her to use her right hand more for simple things, he explained to her that everyday tasks was also helping build muscle.

Sydney watched her niece waiting to see if she would become upset at not being able to do something as simple as eat a salad.

So far so good.

Rachel down the fork and picked it up with her left hand and began to eat.

"Um.. Rach I think Deccland wanted you to use your right hand?"

"He also said not to over do it the first few days, in fact he said that most people trying to recover made the mistake of pushing to hard, and get upset when results don't happen as quick as the want."

Sydney had been just giving a lesson in health care, and sort of felt like a first year med student.

Pushing that thought aside realizing that though this relationship was new when it came to Rachel she would have to separate Doctor from Aunt.

Something that was getting harder to do with each passing day.

"Yes... You are correct, I am sorry."

"No worries, I kinda have a feeling that Aunt Syd showed up and pushed Dr. Syd to the back there for a second." Rachel smiled as she said this.

Sydney just smiled at this remark.

"Syd?... Can I ask you for a favor or two?"

"Counts on what it is."

"Well I am getting tired of these hospital gowns and the other thing is kinda big."

Sydney waited for her to speak wondering what this big favor was.

"I...I was hoping if you know what happened to any of my stuff."

"Your personal belongings were still in the car when it was taken to the impound lot, and I know that I can't access it."

This was information Rachel wasn't expecting, so Sydney thought she better explain.

"Yeah I went last week to see if I could retrieve some of your things for comfort sake, and they told me that since I wasn't one of the owners I couldn't be let in the yard to look at it."

"Oh...OK and thank you for trying anyways. I just thought I could just get some of my P. J's which are a lot more comfortable than these gowns."

"How about after my shift today I go and pick you up a few pair?"

"That kinda ties into my other favor I was wondering if my purse was brought in with me."

"I could check the bag that we put all your stuff in, when you came in. Why?"

"My Purse has my credit cards and debit cards, so I could give them to you and when you went to get me some P J's and other toiletries you could possibly get me a phone so I didn't have to bother you for yours, and you could pay for them with my card."

"I'll get you the things you need for now and you can pay me back later."

"I couldn't do that... I can pay for all the things I need you don't have to pay."

"I want to do it, so I am going to do or you will just have to suffer in that itchy gown and go around flashing your butt at Deccland." Sydney stated.

"**No...No...**You can get that stuff for me. But on the other hand Deccland is cute so you think I might have a chance if I flash my butt?"

Unfortunately Sydney was sipping on her drink at this time, and it sprayed out of her mouth hitting the wall beside the bed.

"Ewww... Let's hope you clean yourself up before you touch any patients." Rachel said with mock disgust.

"Yeah I guess I had that coming for the remark about your butt." choked out Syd.

"Syd...? Do you think I could meet my unc... I mean your husband?"

"I think that's a great idea, Your Uncle has been wanting to meet you since I told him about you the day I found out."

Rachel smiled at the Uncle part.

"How about this weekend?"

"Great!"

…...

**Lima OH.**

Today as he walked into school he had a purpose, He remember the combination she gave him to her locker.

He opened the locker and took out the items she asked him to grab for her.

"Hey what are you doing digging around in Rachel's locker?"

He squeaked as he jumped turning around. Seeing who it was he calmed a little.

"Quinn you scared the heck out of me."

"OK... Kurt I'll ask you again what are you doing in Rachel's locker?"

Oh no how does he get himself out of this one, if he tells her Rach told him to get some of her things from the locker will Quinn want to know then he talked to Rachel.

Or can he figure out a believable lie.

Damn Rachel knew he couldn't keep a secret to save his life, why did she make him promise.

"You can't tell anyone what I tell you, and I can only tell so much I can't tell you everything till I get permission OK please?"

Quinn thought for a few seconds and agreed to the terms.

"So Rachel finally called me...And don't ask where she is that I can't tell for now."

Quinn nodded for him to continue.

"She asked me to get some things for her, and..."

Kurt turned back to the locker and reached down and pulled out a blue bag covered in stars.

"And this."

"What is it?"

"This my dear Quinn is going to help us win regionals."

"Again what is it." Quinn rolled her eyes seriously Kurt could sometimes be more dramatic than Rachel.

Kurt looked around to make sure no one else could see what they had, and out of the bag he pulled a binder covered in musical notes.

As he flipped it open he said. "This Quinn is our winning playbook."

They both got closer to read the book and what they saw amazed them.

Not only was there songs but there was also who should sing them, and how they should be broken up for group numbers. Every bodies weakness and strength at dancing so that their performances flowed seamlessly.

"Oh My goodness how come we never saw this before, I mean why wouldn't she show us?"

"I knew about this book before, and I asked why she never told any one."

"What did she say?"

"Well the reason was everyone already thought she was bossy and if she showed them, they would just bitch her out more than they already did."

"I guess she had a point."Quinn said as she looked through the pages recognizing some of their past performances.

"So besides you who else knew?"

"Mr. Schue."

"That's what the remark was about in the auditorium."

"Yes... I mean haven't you noticed that since Rachel hasn't been here our performances kinda suck. He could of at least gave her some recognition on past ones, instead of looking like everything was his idea."

"True. So how come you didn't get this book earlier?"

"Well I didn't know where it was till she called me, and told me she had a copy hidden here."

Just then the first warning bell rang, Kurt closed Rachel's after taking out everything she asked for.

As Kurt turned to leave for his first class Quinn spoke.

"Kurt?... If you talk to her again can you ask her if it's alright if I could... I don't know maybe talk to her as well? Quinn was looking down the whole time while pulling at invisible lint on her sweater.

"I promise I will ask." Kurt turned and left to his first class leaving a smiling Quinn to go to her class.

......

That night as Sydney walked in the door she could smell that her husband had been very busy, and the last time he had cooked like this he had something unpleasant to tell her.

Hoping it wasn't that bad she dropped her bag into their office as she walked to the kitchen, and noticing what was laid out on the counter and the fact that her husband was pulling out her favorite pasta dish from the oven she knew it was bad. It could only mean it had something to do with her family.

"**Shit**!" Was her only comment.

Hearing his wife's comment Davis simply started plating their food to be carried the dinning room.

Davis watched her walk past him to grab the wine glasses and put them away only to grab the bigger ones.

Still not saying a word he saw her grab the wine bottle and walk into the dinning room.

Waiting he heard her finally bellow out.

"Get your butt in here so we can start dinner and we can discuss what my family is up to now!"

He grabbed as much as he could, so he would only have to make one more trip back to bring in the rest to the dinning room.

She finished her meal and he asked if she would like her dessert, she simply shook her head and proceeded to fill up her wine glass.

His eyes widen as she filled it right to the top, but he didn't say a word.

She took a big gulp of wine and placed the glass down, as she folded her hands on the table she spoke.

"So what is so awful that you felt you had to butter me up first with this wonderful meal?"

Time to lay all the cards on the table and hope the fall out wasn't to enormous.

"I received a call from DeeDee, and her and Sheldon are coming here this weekend."

He scrunched his shoulders and closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

After a few seconds of silence he slowly peeked one eye open.

His wife had a calm quiet look on her.

And his brain screamed "Run fool run save yourself!"

The only thing scarier then a ranting and yelling Corcoran was a quiet Corcoran, you didn't know what they were thinking when they were quiet.

"So Hun..." His voice squeaked, and he cleared his throat and tried again.

"So Hun... What are you thinking? Deepening his voice just a little bit more than normal.

Sydney sat there deep in thought not hearing anything her husband had to say after his bombshell about her parents coming for a visit.

Sure she was going to tell them about Rachel, but after she talked to Rachel first and see how she felt about it.

Deep in her mind though Sydney knew the real reason was she wanted Rachel all to herself a little bit longer. She came to the conclusion that by keeping her secret and not telling her Mom and Dad about Rachel she was no better than Shelby.

After all she was their Grand daughter and they had the right as Sydney to know her as well.

Davis watched the far away look in his wife's eyes and knew there was no use talking to her till she sorted through everything in her mind, so he waited.

Finally after 10 minutes Sydney's eyes focused and she stood up.

"I guess I should call my mother and see when her and Dad will get here."

A confused Davis could only remark... "HUH."

Sydney stopped mid step looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"What?..."

"For sure I wasn't expecting you to be so cool and colec...lected..." Davis fumbled over the last part of that statement as he noticed Sydney's eyes narrow.

"I'll have you know I am always cool and collected." Stated Sydney as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin as she walked out of the room.

Davis's mouth opened to retort but he thought twice about it, and just picked up his wine and took a sip.

...

Before her shift started Sydney decided to drop off the things Rachel had asked for, as she walked in the room she could see her niece was doing some of her strength building exercises.

"Hey Rach." Sydney called out a greeting.

"Hey Syd."

"So I was able to get you about 3 pairs of P J's, and some lotions and other stuff all vegan friendly."

"Oh thank you so much!" Rachel flashed the biggest smile at her aunt, just for the simple fact that after only telling her one time that she was vegan her aunt remembered to get her things that were vegan friendly.

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure and any excuse to shop."

Sydney sat on the edge of Rachel's to explain what was her treatment plan today.

"I just wanted to tell you what is happening today in regards to your injuries."

"Okay hit me with it Doc."

Sydney noticed that over time Rachel's form of speech had toned down somewhat, she no longer made drawn out speeches to convey what was on her mind. Sydney had to remember to ask her about it later.

And the bigger bomb of her Grandparents coming this weekend, Sydney Rachel wanted to meet Davis but she wasn't sure about her Mom and Dad.

Sydney was hoping that Rachel wouldn't have any issues with it.

As Sydney was lost in thought about how exactly she was going broach the subject of the Grandparents.

Rachel kept looking at her Aunt wondering how the woman could lose focus so fast wasn't that dangerous for a Doctor?

"Syd..."

"Woo hoo Syd..."

"Paging Dr. Syd... Paging Dr. Syd..."

Syd's eyes came into focus at this last remark and grabbed for her pager that was clipped on her lab coat pocket.

As she was looking to see if she in fact did receive a page, she heard a giggle.

"Sorry about that... So as I was saying today we're going to remove the dressing from your left leg, and then with the right leg we're going to change the cast to a lighter fiberglass one with a adjustable brace at the knee. This will allow you to start to bend your knee though you won't be able to walk on it just yet, you can at least start working the stiffness in the joint and a little muscle."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes will you be in there with me?"

"If you wish."

"Yes please."

"Alright I will be there with you."

Sydney was hoping that Rachel would ask her to be there when they took off the cast, for the fact that her legs would still have some bruising and the scars would be distressing to look at for the first time.

"Okay I will be back in about an hour to come get you."

"OK... I'll be here." Rachel said with a smile.

As Sydney turned to walk out to start her rounds so she could be with Rachel, she remembered the phone she got for her.

"Oh yes before I forget." Sydney took the phone from her pocket and tossed it to Rachel.

Rachel caught the phone and smiled.

"Oh Thank you so much."

"Just remember to turn off the ringer at night OK."

"I will."

...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**Lima OH.**

Kurt sat back on the top riser with Blaine and Quinn on either side of him. He was watching as Santana and Mercedes stood toe to toe arguing over who got to sing the lead for regionals, and he realized that Mercedes was doing the exact same thing she had done with Rachel and now knew that he sometimes followed her blindly in her rants and comments towards his Diva. He didn't feel good about himself at all right now.

As Quinn watched Mercedes and Santana have another one of their throw downs she couldn't under stand what was Mercedes's problem, when Kurt suggested the song for regionals everyone was excited about but when he said that Santana would be perfect for that's when the shit hit the fan.

Only then and now did she realize what Rachel went through on a weekly basis.

The constant fight the girl had to do with each member of the Glee club just to make them the best they could be, and now when she wasn't here for them to collectively gang up on they seemed to turn on each other. It seemed it was easier to point out her faults and call her selfish when each and everyone of them were just as bad if not worse.

OH boy did she owe Rachel a big apology.

That is if said girl would ever talk to her again.

They continued watching chuckling quietly to themselves as Mr. Schue tried to step between the girls and was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by Mercedes.

Just then Kurt's phone dinged informing him he had a text.

He didn't recognize the number but decided to read it any ways.

**"Are you busy right now can you talk" -Diva***

Quinn and Blaine noticed at reading the text Kurt started to wiggle excitedly in his seat.

**"Nothing important just watching San and Cedes duel it out for lead solo" -Miva**

**"OH I guess you suggested that Santana sing "Have You Ever" and it didn't sit to well with Mercedes?"- Diva***

**"Nope." -Miva**

Quinn nudged Kurt and questioned him with her eyebrows.

He tilted his phone so both her and Blaine could read who he was texting.

They both smiled at what Rachel had written cause she knew well was going to happen without being here.

**"Yeah it's pretty funny, Santana just knocked up Mr. Schue." -Miva**

**"OVER...Knocked over Mr. Schue. I hate this phone!" -Miva**

**"Fail.." -Diva***

Quinn and Blaine started to laugh at this out loud at what they just read. The rest of the Gleeks turned their attention away from the girls in the middle of the floor to the trio at the back.

Quinn gave them one look and their heads snapped back to the girls.

**"Good that you cleared that up, I mean Santana knows a few things but I don't think she's that good." -Diva***

**"So I just wanted to contact you and give you my new number." -Diva***

**"Great now we can talk anytime." -Miva**

**"Umm... Blaine myself and Quinn were talking and we would like to come see you soon." -Miva**

**"Quinn?" -Diva***

**"Yeah I didn't tell her really anything, but she says she wants to be friends and would really like to see you as well...Is that alright?" -Miva**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Kurt was worried that Rachel was mad and didn't want to talk to him now.

**"Diva?" -Miva**

**"Yeah I'm still here...Yes it's ok if Quinn comes." -Diva***

Not realizing that they were holding their breaths both Quinn and Kurt released them out slowly.

**"Oh have to go Santana and Mercedes are starting to run out of steam." -Miva3**

**"OK I will give you all the information later take care for now my Miva." -Diva***

**"Bye my Diva." -Miva**

They decided that they would visit Rachel this coming weekend, and later on they would get together to call Rachel and plan their trip.

**AN:/ I hate when my phone does that some things it has typed out were funny and some of them just made me go eeeewwww.**

**Hit the button or not..**


	7. Chapter 7

AN:** Sorry forgot to thank all the reviewers and readers last chapter so double thanks this one.**

**In this chapter we'll have some gleeks visit as well as some more new family members, and this chapter is a little longer than previous just to tie up Sydney and Rachel's bond to lead us into the long Awaited Shelby reunion... So I hope you enjoy.**

…...**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**...

Chapter 6

Rachel finished texting Kurt, she laid back to rest up and wait for her aunt to come get her to take her have her cast removed and the new one put on.

She thought about seeing Kurt and Blaine again, But her biggest trepidation was Quinn.

Why did Quinn want to see her?

Yeah sure her and Quinn had come to an understanding, and they were polite to each other.

But to want and come and visit her was the mystery Rachel wanted to solve.

Oh well one could never figure out what Quinn was thinking from one moment to the next.

She had bigger things to think about. She was afraid what her legs were going to look like.

Rachel wasn't vain...Well she tried hard not to be sometimes she didn't succeed, but she liked wearing skirts and she knew that was no longer a possibility.

She was glad her aunt was going to be there with her.

Her aunt should be here soon and at least she would get out of this bed for a little while.

Oh maybe with the dressings coming off her left and a lighter cast on her right, there would be someway to have a bath.

Sponge baths didn't make her feel clean enough. 

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Sydney came into the room pushing a wheel chair behind her was Nurse Jan. 

They were going to help Rachel into the chair. 

"You ready to get out of that bed for awhile?" 

"You don't how much, considering I have to stay in one position." Rachel indicated to the harness holding her leg in place. 

"Well your taxi awaits." 

Sydney and Jan helped Rachel she still couldn't stand on her legs. 

"Off to the casting room." As Sydney pushed her out the door. 

"There are so many things I could say about that comment." Rachel quipped. 

"Hush you." Sydney said as she wheeled them to the elevators. 

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Doctor Mack who was going to remove Rachel's cast was called earlier to the E.R and Rachel didn't want to go back to her room right away asked if they could wait for the Doctor instead. As Sydney and Rachel were waiting Sydney thought this would be the perfect time to talk about Rachel's change in the way she spoke.

"Rachel can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I've noticed that you speak differently."

"In what way?"

"Well for example instead of using big words and long sentences to get your point across, I mean the way you speak is still very well mannered."

"Just that the way you talk now is more relaxed." 

Rachel thought for few seconds.

"Growing up I didn't have many friends, no kids want to play with a girl who had two Dads, I mostly was around my Dads and their friends so I picked up on the way they spoke.

But the main reason was when I was younger I think I was about 6 or 7 years old I was waiting with my Daddy at my Dads office so we could go for lunch."

"And there was a mother and daughter there. The mom had to see someone in my Dad's office. And the mother said to her daughter."

"That she had to be a big girl and behave like an adult and she would come right back."

"For some reason I thought that's why my mom wasn't around because I didn't act like a big girl and if I behaved like an adult my mom would come and see me."

"As I grew older and knew I wanted to be on Broadway I felt I had to be professional, so the tabloids wouldn't twist any of my words." 

"But my mother came back and didn't want me, and now I won't be on Broadway so I don't have to worry how I speak." 

Rachel had a far away look and eyes wet with tears that threatened to fall as she told Sydney the story. 

Sydney knew if her sister was here in front of her she would knock Shelby on her ass. 

She did the only thing she could think of, she pulled her niece into the tightest hug she could give her. 

Still holding on to Rachel Doctor Mack walked in reading Rachel's chart. 

"Alright let's take off that cast and put a lighter one on." 

The Doctor startled the women out of their emotional moment.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

After the cast and the dressing came off Rachel stared at her legs. 

The left one had one six inch scar on her calf and the right one, well that one was just horrible it had a scar running from her knee to her ankle. It was red and ugly looking.

Sydney looked at Rachel's legs and thought that Callie done a wonderful job.

She looked at her niece saw the look of disgust on Rachel's face, and knew she needed to say something.

"Dr. Torres did a wonderful job." 

Rachel looked at her aunt like she had two heads. 

"I know it looks awful now, but the dressing and the cast just came off so it's going to look horrible."

"In fact once you build back up the muscles you lost while not using your legs and use a scar minimizing cream, the scar should be less noticeable."

"Dr. Torres took her time with your sutures, she used a technique taught to her by one of the top Plastic surgeons in the country. It leaves less scaring."

Rachel let out a sigh. 

"OK. I won't get upset for now and wait and see how it will look later, but just in case I think I will have to buy some jeans and heavy stockings." 

Doctor Mack put the lighter cast on Rachel as well as a thick elastic stocking on her left leg to support the muscle. 

Sydney took Rachel back to her room and her and her and Nurse Jan help Rachel back into the bed.

Right now Rachel needed rest, so Sydney had Jan give her something for the pain as well as for sleep. 

As she walked out the room she told herself she would talk to Rachel tomorrow about possibly meeting her grandparents this weekend.

That night at home while her husband held her Sydney cried for her niece and all the hurt and disappointment she endured in her life. 

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Rachel woke well rested looking at the time on her phone, if they could her eyes would of popped out of her head. it read 7:00 am. 

She slept yesterday away, she figured the pain and sleeping pills she was given really knocked her out.  
>Another part to it could be yesterday was exhausting both emotionally and physically. <p>

She didn't know why, but it was easy to tell her auntie...Auntie? Things about her childhood. 

Rachel was happy yet also still leery about letting Sydney get close to her, yet she couldn't stop the growing feelings towards the woman and she just hoped that Sydney felt something similar. 

She thought now would be the perfect time to call Kurt and discuss when he was coming to see her, since like her he rose early, but unlike her he got up early to do his skin regime while she did her morning workout. 

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

**Lima OH.**

Kurt had just finished picking out his ensemble that he was going to wear today when his phone started to play "I'm a survivor". 

He jumped across his bed for the phone, nearly falling off the bed in the process. 

"Diva" he yelled in the phone as he answered. 

"Miva, you sound out of breath I didn't interrupt you and Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at this and replied "No... I was reaching for the phone and almost fell out of the bed." 

"Fell out of bed. Were you still sleeping?" 

"No I had to climb over the bed to answer the phone. So other than talking about my less than graceful way of answering the phone what do I owe this pleasure of an early morning call from you?" 

"Oh yeah I was just wondering when you guys are coming?" 

"we talked about and cleared it with our parents and we can be there on Saturday and leave on Sunday." 

"OK so it's still just you Quinn and Blaine right?"

"Yes no change there, but I had a hard time convincing my Dad and Carole to not tell Finn."

"Why would they want you to tell Finn?"

"They thought it would be safer if he came with us"

"**He's not coming right?"**

"No..no I explained things to them and they totally understand, and I may of also said that his presence there would not be good for your recovery."

Rachel giggled at Kurt's devious nature.

They talked a little bit more about the plan this weekend and what was happening in Glee.

Till Kurt had to leave for school they said their goodbyes and they would see each other soon.

…...

Sydney was kept busy today so it wasn't till much later in the afternoon when she was finally able to sit and talk with Rachel.

"So kiddo how was your day?"

"Well lets see, I took a stroll around the city did a little site seeing, and then for kicks I ran a marathon."

"I see some one is a little grumpy today?"

"Tell me you wouldn't be grumpy if all you can do is lay in bed and there is only so much T.V a person can watch."

"And my butt is sore."

Sydney knew Rachel didn't like to be stuck in bed, considering all the things Rachel had told her she used to do on a daily basis.

"Well don't expect me to kiss it better."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her aunt.

"I am so glad you decided to become a Doctor, because you would starve as a comedian."

Sydney narrowed her eyes right back at her niece. While engaged in their staring contest neither of them noticed Nurse Jan come into the room.

Nurse Jan stood and watched them for a little and was struck at how much their looks and posture were the same.

Gaining their attention by clearing her throat.

Both ladies turned their heads towards the nurse with a smile.

The nurse just remarked that Rachel was cleared to have a bath and would be back in awhile to help get her ready for it. 

Sydney thought it's now or never to tell Rachel that her grandparents were coming for a visit and would she like to meet them when she brought Davis for a visit.

"Rach?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know how Davis was coming for a visit this weekend?"

"Oh he can't come?"

"No he still is coming to see you he's actually rather excited to meet you from all the stories I told him about you."

"Alright so whats wrong?" 

"Ummm... my parents are coming to visit me and I am going to tell them about you and I was kinda hoping you would want to see them as well this weekend."

"I totally understand if it's too soon I can tell them that your not ready to see them." 

Rachel thought about the possibility of meeting her Grandparents, and she came to two realizations.

One by Sydney wanting to meet the rest of the family she wanted Rachel in her life and wasn't about to pick up and leave anytime soon.

And two she really wanted to meet her Grandparents.

She looked over at Sydney, and noticed the look of worry on her Aunts face.

"I would like very much to meet my Grandparents." 

The smile on Sydney's face could only described as a Rachel Berry 1000 watt smile. 

Sydney thought she should prepare Rachel for the crazy personality that was Dee Dee Corcoran. Nah after Sydney needed some fun and Rachel meeting her Grandmother was going to be fun to witness for sure. 

"OK so their going to be here Saturday and I am pretty sure they will not want to leave you the entire time their here."

"OH **DAMN! **I have plans that day**." **Rachel exclaimed.

"What were you planning to go somewhere?" Sydney asked.

Rachel gave her are you nuts look, which it seemed she had picked up from Sydney.

"No, but some of my friends from Lima are coming this weekend as well."

"That shouldn't be a problem." 

"I'm meeting my Grandparents for the first time and you really think it should be when my friends are around?"

"Considering I just sprung this on you a few minutes ago you shouldn't have to change your plans, and I think that it might be easier meeting them with your friends here just for the sake of comfort."

"I guess it would be alright if they still came then." Rachel conceded.

"Good, So who's coming?"

"Just Kurt his boyfriend Blaine and Quinn."

"Quinn isn't that?"

"Yup Beth's bio mom."

"I thought you two weren't that close?"

"We came to a truce, and Kurt said she asked if she could come."

"OK we'll see how it goes, But let me tell you if she steps one toe out of line or says one rude comment I will kick her ass back over the state line myself." Sydney's icy tone sent a shiver down Rachel's spine.

"What happened to do no harm." Rachel asked.

"Hurt my family and I hurt you. Simple as that."

To relieve the tense moment Rachel lifted her hand made a clawing motion and hissed like a cat.

Sydney let out a full laugh. 

Just then Nurse Jan came back in and said it was time for Rachel's bath.

Sydney didn't get to finish the comment "that it was about time because Rachel was starting to stink," when the pillow hit her flush in the face.

All Sydney could hear as she flattened her hair was Rachel and Jan's laughter. 

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

Sydney was pacing back and forth by the front window working on her monologue on how she would explain to her parents that they were going to meet their Grand daughter today. 

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you..." No that sounded ominous.

"Mom, Dad there's a new addition to the family." God no they would think she's having a baby.

"Mom, Dad remember the baby girl Shelby had, well I've met her and she wants to meet you."

Yeah that's the one and then she could tell them all about Rachel. 

Davis watched Sydney, and laughed the last time he had seen her this nervous when she was waiting to see if she passed her medical exams.

Sydney turned and glared at her husband. Just as she was about to say something to him she heard the car pull up the drive way.

"Oh my god they're here!" She started pacing back and forth faster than before, all the while making little flapping motions with her hands.

Davis commented that "she would she would have to flap a lot harder than that if she wanted to make a quick getaway". 

"Shut up you." Sydney stuck out her tongue at him.

At least she stopped flapping her hands.

Davis chuckled as he went to answer the door.

"Mom,Dad, How was the trip down here?

"uneventful." replied Sheldon.

"Where's my baby girl?"

Sydney was always Daddies little girl, and even though she would protest that she was now a grown woman it still pleased her when her Dad would greet her this way.

"In here Daddy." called out Sydney.

Her Dad walked briskly into the living room and scooped up Sydney in a big hug.

He put her down and took a few steps back and showed her his elbow.

"Doc. I been having this pain in my elbow when I do this."

"Well then don't do that." Sydney quipped.

"Are you two still doing that old joke?" Asked Dee Dee as she walked in the room.

Since Sydney had become a Doctor, her and Sheldon always said the same lame joke.

Dee Dee walked up to Sydney and nudged her husband out of the way to hug her daughter.

"So how have you been?  
>Not working to hard?<br>Taking care of yourself?  
>Getting the proper rest?<br>You look thin. You have..."

"Deeds let the girl answer a question." Sheldon interrupted his wife.

"I have been taking care of myself, But there's something more important I wanted to talk to you and Dad about."  
>suddenly Sydney started to fidget again. <p>

Dee Dee knew her daughter well and when Sydney would fidget it was something big she had to tell them.

Sydney asked them to sit, as they all sat Sydney jumped up right away asking them if they wanted something to drink.

"No Syd please sit down and tell us what your news is."

Dee Dee said calmly trying to calm her daughter as well.

Sydney took a few deep breaths and said to herself "You can do this, where that Corcoran back bone?"

"I umm found Rac!" the rest came out a mumbled mess.

Sheldon looked at his baby girl and asked her to repeat that.

"I found Rachel and she wants to meet you both." Sydney spoke clearer this time.

"Who's Rachel, and why does she want to meet us?" asked Dee Dee.

Of course they wouldn't know who Rachel was. 

"Rachel is the daughter Shelby had 17 years ago." stated Sydney.

Both Dee Dee and Sheldon became very quiet.

Sydney was looking at their faces trying to guess what they were thinking.

When all of a sudden Dee Dee jumped up and rushed over to Sydney grabbing her arm pulling her up from the chair.

"Lets go I want to see my Granddaughter." Exclaimed Dee Dee as she pulled Sydney to the door.

"Hold on Mom." As Sydney planted her feet.

"No I held on for 7 years when your sister us about her, I want to see her and hold her."

"Yes I know Mom but let me tell you some things about her first, I don't want your first time meeting her to overwhelm her."

"Okay I just want to see her so bad." 

"I know Mom."

Sydney led her mom back to her seat and told her parents everything she knew about Rachel.

For about an hour Sydney told her parents about what it was like for their Granddaughter growing up, the bullies at school and how Rachel took everything in stride never letting them get her down, her interactions with Shelby leaving out the part about Rachel's ex-boyfriend and finally the accident how she lost her fathers and almost lost her legs.

When she finished, she looked at her parents and both of them had tears in their eyes.

Finally Dee Dee spoke "My poor, poor grand baby."

Sydney leaned and grasped her mom's hand. "Mom she doesn't need our pity, she's tough and though it's going to be harder on her for awhile, she has the Corcoran back bone and she's going to be OK."

Dee Dee looked at her daughter and nodded that she would not show Rachel any pity.

"OK, So can we now go see my grand baby." Dee Dee stood.

"Yes we can go see your Granddaughter who is far from a baby."

Sydney stood and looked at her Dad who had been very quiet through out the whole thing.

"Dad how are you handling this?"

Sheldon looked at his daughter.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out who she was."

Sydney knew she was going to asked this question, but she thought it would be asked by her Mom and not her Dad.

"She is dealing with a lot, and I wanted to make sure she was better before I told you and Mom. Cause case in point you both would have been here demanding to see her before she was ready."

"I can accept that." Sheldon said.

Dee Dee poked her head back in the living room yelling. "Hurry you two I have to see my Grand baby!"

Sheldon got up to follow his wife to the car.

As Sydney was about to walk out the door Davis grabbed her and pulled her in a hug.

"See it wasn't as bad as you thought."

They hugged for a little longer, till they heard the car horn honking.

"I'm telling her your the one taking to long." Sydney giggled as she flew out the door.

"Hey not nice." Davis pulled the door closed. 

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

They stood outside Rachel's room Sydney told them before they could go in she had some rules they had to follow.

In the hospital only one other person knew Rachel was her niece, and that was Nurse Jan. The reason was they might take Sydney off Rachel's case so outside the room Rachel was just her patient.

Another was if Rachel became upset then they had to leave immediately.

Everyone agreed and they turned to go into the room.

Dee Dee pushed past Sydney and went running to Rachel's bed before Sydney could stop her and grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a tight hug.

Rachel was surprised by the woman running at her and hugging her. She listen as the woman tried to talk while she sobbed, and she only caught a few words that sounded like "baby, see and missed".

Rachel looked over and saw her aunt, and two men standing by her both with big smiles on their faces.

She figured out that the men happened to be her Uncle and Grandfather, thus making it obvious that the woman crying on her was her Grandmother.

She gave Sydney a dirty look, at least she could of warned her. Sydney's smile just got bigger.

Then the older man spoke up.

"OK, Deed's let the girl breathe."

The older woman pulled back from her death grip on Rachel, still holding on to her shoulders.

"You must think I'm a total loon."

"No you just caught me off guard." Rachel smiled at the older woman.

Dee Dee smiled at the young woman sitting in front of her and the only thought in her mind was "My Grand baby."

"So I guess I should introduce myself, I am your Grandma Dee Dee Corcoran."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Corcoran."

"pish, posh none of that Mrs. Corcoran stuff, I'm grann, granny, grandmother but I prefer Grandma."

"Alright Gee-Ma." Rachel said with a straight face.

"Gee-Ma huh," after thinking a little Dee Dee replied.

"Gee-Ma, I like it." once again she pulled Rachel into a hug.

Rachel looked at her aunt over her new found Gee-Ma's shoulder and mouthed Pish-Posh.

Sydney chuckled at that but didn't say a word.

"Alright Deeds let me get a look at the girl will you." Said the older man who Rachel assumed was her Grandfather.

Dee Dee let go of Rachel and got up and stepped away from the bed to allow Sheldon to get closer to Rachel.

"Hello, I am Sheldon Corcoran your Grandfather."

"Hello." said Rachel staring intensely at her Grandfather.

"So you can call me Sheldon or if you really want to you can call me Grand Pa."

"Alright Gee-Pa." Rachel called the man with the same calm manner she called her Grand Ma Gee-Ma.

Sheldon gave a small deep laugh.

"She reminds me of you Sydney. Same smart attitude."

Rachel kept looking at the man and as she reached to lightly grasp his nose between her thumb and fore finger she quietly spoke.

"So that's where I got it from."

Sheldon just as gently reached up and grasped Rachel's nose and said. "Yasher Koach."

"A groyse sheynem dank." Was Rachel's reply.

Sydney watched the scene before her and quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture of her niece and father holding each others noses.

Suddenly Rachel realized she was holding the nose of a man she just met, Although the man was her grandfather, she just met him. She dropped hand as if it burned.

With her cheeks flushed she lowered her head and mumbled "Sorry."

Sheldon let out a booming laugh and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Umm... excuse me but I would like to meet my niece as well."

At this Dee Dee spoke. "What this is the first time you are meeting her?"

"Yes, Sydney was greedy and kept her all to herself."

At this remark Sydney just stuck out her tongue.

Stepping forward Davis put out his hand not wanting to make Rachel uncomfortable.

"I'm your uncle Davis. Glad to finally put a face to the stories I have heard."

Rachel shook his hand.

"Same here, and boy I have heard a lot of stories."

At this comment Davis looked over at Sydney who at that moment found the wall on the other side of the room very interesting to look at.

"Oh you have, have you."

"We'll have to sit and talk I have some interesting stories as well to tell you about your aunt."

Sydney turned back and shook her fist at Rachel and her husband.

Which of course caused them both to laugh at her.

Sydney turned to Rachel and asked "I thought your friends were coming to see you today?"

"Yes they called and they're running late, they should be in about another 2 hours."

Sydney nodded at this.

They all grabbed a seat around her bed, with Dee Dee sitting right in Rachel's bed holding on to her the whole hour and a half they sat talking getting to know each other.

As Sydney, and the rest of her group were getting up to go grab a quick lunch in the cafeteria before they came back to visit Rachel again, the door banged open making them all jump as they watched a handsomely dressed blur zip past them yelling out.

"**Diva!"**

"**Miva!"**

"Oh my god look at you all Betty Davis looking in this hospital bed."

"How have you been?"

"Are they treating good here?"

"Any cute Doctors?"

"Any cute male nurses?"

" Your pores look awful, we'll have to fix that."

"This room is bland, how's a person supposed to get better with these dreary colors?"

Kurt ran out of breath, and Quinn and Blaine stood waiting being caught in the middle of a Kurt and Rachel conversation before, knew that now it was Rachels turn for rapid fire answers and questions and nobody would get a word in edge wise till they were finished saying what they had to say.

"Thank you."

"Good."

"Yes they treat me well."

"A few."

"A few."

"Yes thank you for pointing that out."

"I really don't mind the colors."

"And how have you been?"

Quinn, Blaine and especially Kurt were shocked to say the least.

Rachel didn't go into a long over drawn reply.

Not knowing what to say Quinn and Blaine stepped forward and greeted Rachel, in turn giving her a hug with their "Hellos".

Rachel introduced her friends to her family, after everyone had made their introductions Sydney informed them that they were going to grab some lunch and asked if anybody needed anything with the no thank yous the older group let the room.

Nobody knew what to say, and a quiet fell over the room.

Finally Quinn spoke. "So that was your mom... I mean Shelby's family? Well your family too I guess."

"Yes I just met my Grandparents and uncle today, but my aunt is my Doctor. Thats how we found each other."

"Wow and how do you feel about that?" asked Blaine.

"I was somewhat apprehensive to meet them, but after meeting them it feels comfortable."

"Well good for you." said Blaine with a smile.

"So tell me all the gossip." Rachel said clapping her hands together.

"Ah Ah Ah you know things are done a certain way before we gossip."

Kurt spoke as he walked over to Blaine and took his huge beauty case. Which was actually the smallest one Kurt had.

Kurt motioned to Quinn to begin speaking while he unpacked his case, seeing as it would take him awhile to get everything out.

"OK so what do you want to hear first? How some of the football players won't have anything to do with Puck, cause they figure if he could sleep with his ex-girlfriends Mom he could sleep with theirs."

"Or how Finn grabbed a guys ass thinking it was a girl, and the guy knocked him out."

Kurt laughed at this one.

"Or we could start with the usual suspects in Glee."

Rachel thought for a moment and then decided to have Quinn tell her about the Gleeks.

So Quinn went to tell the usual happenings with Santana and Britt, and the Mercedes, Sam and Shane triangle.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

The adults decided that Rachel should have a little more alone time with her friends, after all she had planned their visit while her Grandparents visit was a surprise.

Little over an hour later the adults came walking back into the room, and started to laugh at the site that greeted them in the room.

All four teens had their hair clipped back and were wearing facial masks, while Kurt sat on the bed giving Rachel a manicure.

Dee Dee walked up to Kurt and asked what type of mask he was using?

While Kurt and Dee Dee became engrossed in different skin care products the rest talked about topics ranging from the Glee club to sports (the guys) and celebrities (the girls).

Soon visiting hours were over and they all had to leave, as they cleaned up the take out containers from when Sheldon and Davis went and picked up supper for everyone they promised Rachel they would be back early tomorrow to visit.

When they all stood out side the room Sydney asked the teens where they were staying the night.

They told her that they were going to get a motel room for the night, and did she know of any in the area.

She told them that wasn't going to happen and they would spend the night at her place, she had two spare rooms  
>and since her parents had one room two could bunk up in the other room and one of them could sleep on the pull out in their office downstairs.<p>

They had no choice but to agree and would follow them back to Sydney's house.

Sydney told them she would be right down to car after she gave Rachel her night medication.

And they left to wait in the cars for her.

Sydney walked back in with Rachel's night meds, and handed her a glass of water.

She waited for Rachel to finish and asked her.

"So how was today for you?"

"I had a good time and thank you for bringing my Grandparents to meet me today." Rachel reached up her arms, and as Sydney stepped into them she felt Rachel kiss her cheek before tightening her hug.

A warm feeling settled in Sydney's heart and she thought how could Shelby not want this girl for her daughter.

"OK well the pack of us will back tomorrow is there anything you wanted?"

"Yes please can I have my weekly cup of coffee?" Rachel pleaded giving her aunt Doe eyes.

"Yes since it is a special day I think you can get your once a week coffee early." Sydney caressed Rachel's cheek.

"Sleep tight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Aunt Sydney."

Sydney paused mid step smiled and continued walking out the door.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

As the teens were showed where the would be sleeping at the Jensson residence, everyone was wiped out with the traveling and spending all day visiting Rachel they decided to call it an early night.

A couple of hours later Sydney woke up and was thirsty, she put on her robe and went down to get something to drink.

As she walked in the kitchen she noticed Quinn at the table.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Quinn jumped at the voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you I was thirsty and wanted a cup of water."

"You didn't wake me I wanted something to drink as well."

"Quinn can I ask you something?"

"Sh...Sh. Sure."

"I know you and my niece weren't that close, so what made you want to come on this trip to visit her?"

Quinn lightly sniggered.

Sydney looked at Quinn.

Quinn saw the look on Sydney's face and thought she better explain quickly.

"Sorry just that you sounded like Rachel there for a second, right to the point."

Sydney smiled at this.

"So you want to know why I'm here."

Sydney just nodded.

"Well I am pretty sure Rachel told you everything, and I know I was awful to her.  
>Now I know it isn't an excuse but did she tell you about my father?"<p>

"Yes."

"So I don't have to go into to much detail about him, just to say I was raised a certain way and was always told that certain people didn't belong in our world and were sinners and should not be associated with."

"Rachel's Dads and her by being their daughter her as well."

Quinn nodded her head solemnly.

"I'm not saying what I did was right, it was just all I knew growing up."

"Why the change?" Sydney asked.

"Last year after the whole thing with Beth and my dad kicked me out Rachel was the only one who never judged me, but then being the silly teenage girls we are a boy came between the budding friendship and everything we had been working on fell apart."

"Finn?"

"Yes Finn."

With humor in her voice Sydney said "Yes after what Rachel told me about that I only have to say your both idiots."

"Like I said teenage girls."

"So what changed this year?"

"Your niece showed me that some one cared again. You know about the pink hair and punk look?"

"Yes she described it in great detail."

"What about the Shelby incident?"

Sydney's look darkened at the mention of Shelby.

"By that look I will take that as a yes."

"I could never understand why she was helping Shelby by stopping me from telling on her?  
>But she was also helping me knowing it could cause me more trouble at school as well as there was a chance I would never see my daughter again."<p>

"After that we started to rebuild that friendship that should of happened before. And I want to have her as my friend."

Sydney took in consideration all that Quinn had to say.

"Okay but I am warning you now, if you hurt her you answer to me alright."

"Alright, all I ask for is the chance."

"So we better get to sleep so we can see Rachel early enough tomorrow."

Quinn got up and placed her glass in the sink.

"Sydney?"

"Hmmm?"

"I noticed something today. Rachel has a piece of personality from each one of the Corcorans."  
>"I hope Beth has some of my good qualities as well. Night Sydney."<p>

"Night Quinn. And I'm sure your daughter has your good qualities." Sydney smiled and got up to return to bed as well.

…...**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**... 

Next day everyone was in Rachel's room, they couldn't stay as long today because of the one's who had a long drive back to Ohio.

They sat around talking till it was time to go, as they each said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers, even Kurt and Dee Dee made plans for Kurt to come see her in Columbus and they would do some shopping together.

She kissed her Grandparents bye, and they promised they would visit as much as they could but would call her and she should call them anytime she wanted talk.

Next was Blaine and Rachel told him to take care of her Miva as she gave him a peck on the cheek bye.

Kurt came up with tears in his eyes.

"It's not going to be the same on that stage with out you."

"I know but I want you to go to regionals and kick ass, because I want to be sitting in the front seat at Nationals watching you win first place."

"Don't for get you have to make Mr. Schue think the ideas are his, if you want him to use the songs from the binder."

"I will Diva, and I am going to call you every chance I get."

"You better."

Kurt hugged her and walked back to Blaine allowing his boyfriend to comfort him.

Quinn turned to rest of the group and asked if she could talk to Rachel alone.

Everyone left the room waving goodbye to Rachel and Kurt and Dee Dee excitedly planned their shopping trip, which had Blaine and Sheldon shaking their heads and Sydney and Davis smiling at the poor guys who started to make their own plans for that day.

Once the door closed Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Rach I just wanted say I had fun this weekend and I was wondering if we could trade numbers and I could call you once in awhile?"

"I would like that very much Quinn."

Again Quinn started to pick the imaginary lint from her sweater.

"Rach I just wanted to say as well that I am sorry for all the horrible things I did to you, and I hope that we could again work on being friends?"

"Quinn I was just as guilty as you for not being so nice to."

"Not as bad as I was the slushies the names was much worse than anything you ever did to me."

"I forgive you Quinn but I can't forget, but we can wipe the slate clean just know this is the only chance you will get."

"I can deal with that and this will work because it will be a honor to be your friend."

"OK so how about a hug bye for your friend."

Quinn leaned in a gave her friend Rachel a hug.

When the hug ended Quinn quickly wiped away a tear and told Rachel she would call her soon and walked out the door.

Rachel sat there a few moments till she heard the door open and saw her aunt walk in.

"So kiddo before I go so you can rest up for your physical therapy tomorrow I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"It was an awesome weekend and I would like to thank you, and I know awful things happened for us to meet but some good came of it like finding my family."

Sydney kissed the top of Rachel's head and said "I am so glad we found each other."

"Well I have to go and I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, and aunt Syd."

"Yes?"

"Thank you again, and I love you."

"Your welcome and I love you too."

Sydney walked out of the room with a little skip to her step and a patented Rachel Berry 1000 watt smile.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

**AN: OK readers next chapter is going to have a time jump as well as the anticipated ****return of Shelby.. till next time...**

**Hit the button or don't...**

Google translation:

**Yasher koach.. loosely means "Thanks well done"**

**A groyse sheynem dank: Thank you very much.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**An:/ As always thank you all reviewers/ readers/ alerts.**

**Not going to have a long AN here just to say Sorry Idina I hope you don't feel the Shelby bashing.**

**I own nothing except my Characters and am only borrowing RM's characters to play in my playground for awhile.**

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Chapter 7**

The last month had not been easy for Rachel.

At first her therapy wasn't that hard, it mostly consisted of building her upper body as well as her left leg.

That she could handle mostly working with free weights and the universal gym so that the muscles in her arms would even out, and knee bends with light weights for her leg. The hardest part of it was dealing with the pain from her healing ribs, but the pain medication was helping her cope. Though she was kept on a low dose since her Aunt didn't want her to become dependent on them.

She had others ways to help with the pain such as long soaks in the Jacuzzi, as well as the massage therapy two things she enjoyed the most.

Then came the torture.

She had built up enough strength in her upper body and left leg to start using crutches.

So everyday for a hour she would practice a few times walking back and forth.

And every night she would lay in her bed crying due to the pain.

During these times her aunt would come to her room after shift was over and as they would talk her aunt would massage her leg and arms.

Sydney had taken the time to see the massage therapist and have her teach Sydney the proper way to ease the cramping in Rachel's muscles.

Rachel knew her aunt was a busy Doctor, and the fact that she would do this after having a long day herself meant the world to her.

As Rachel progressed, Sydney came to her one day and informed her that Rachel's mobility was to the point that she could be released and seen on a day patient basis.

To say Rachel's freak out was mild would have been an understatement.

Where would she stay, who would help her with some of the day to day things she still had trouble with.

After she calmed down and thought things through, she asked Sydney if she could bring her some listings for an furnished monthly apartment that was in a good area close to the Hospital.

Sydney asked why would she need those, cause there was no way in hell her niece was going to live alone in a apartment when Syd and Davis had converted their downstairs office which had it's own bathroom into a bedroom for Rachel. Which her Grandparents had decorated with help from Kurt who on his shopping trip with Dee Dee picked out the bedding and the color the room should be painted.

Her Grandparents outfitted the room with a T.V video player and a lot of movies along with laptop knowing that Rachel would have spend a great amount of time in the room to keep her busy.

She complained it was too much they stopped the argument quickly by saying consider it 17 years of Christmas, Hanukkah's and Birthdays and they are the Grandparents and she can't argue with her Grandparents.

As the days progressed at first it was awkward adjusting to living with Sydney and Davis.

Yes she was growing closer to her aunt, but she didn't know Davis all that well other than the times he would visit her.

It was another thing to live with someone, and from past experiences Rachel knew people didn't warm up to her all that well.

Davis put her fears to rest by telling her that he felt her personality was similar to her aunts and he lived all these years with Sydney so he wouldn't have a problem with Rachel.

Rachel thought her breaking point came when they finally took the cast off her right leg.

The pain from working her upper body and left leg was mere child's play compared to this.

Some nights the other avenues of soaks in the tub and massages wouldn't help,

and Sydney would have to give her a stronger pain reliever which was administered

by a needle.

Rachel hated this one the most, the medication would make her goofy and things that Rachel would never say out loud came out of her mouth.

Early on during the therapy for her right leg Rachel wanted to quit and was yelling at her aunt to cut the damn leg off. She could deal with that, the pain was just to much and what was the use anyway her dreams were gone and she didn't need both legs.

For two days Rachel refused to leave her bed, nothing Sydney or Davis said could get her out the depression she pulled herself into.

Even the calls from Kurt or Quinn didn't help, as well as the hourly phone call from her Gee-Ma hadn't worked.

And then finally on the third day her Gee-Ma and Gee-Pa showed up.

Her Gee-Pa marched into her room and sat on her bed.

They talked for over 2 hours.

He told her how when her aunt and Shelby were younger, and he was a police officer

he was shot in the line of duty.

The bullet nicked his spine, the Doctors told him he would never walk again.

And even though the pain was at time unbearable and it felt like at times his body was

on fire, he pushed through because he knew that one day he was going to walk again.

Well that day came, the day he proved all the doctors wrong he walked out of that Hospital.

Yeah sure he could never be a cop again, but he went back to school and took

some business and management courses, and now was the owner of 3 successful

grocery stores.

And he knew it was tough and she would feel like giving up a few more times after this, but he also knew she was made of stronger stuff.

She asked him how he knew if she was strong enough.

He grabbed her nose and said "Cause your a Corcoran."

She agreed she would go back to Therapy the next day and would he come with her.

He told her "there was no other place he would rather be".

She had a few more bad days, and after talking to her Gee-Pa she would show up the next day to go through it all over again.

Slowly it became easier to move around on her crutches, she stopped using the wheel chair when she went out for longer periods.

She didn't put all her weight on her right leg, but she was working her way to only needing a cane to walk around. Her legs would still ache once in awhile when she over did it.

She just finished her last therapy session for a week, She was off to Columbus for a week with her aunt and uncle.

To stay at her Grandparents for her Gee-Pa's upcoming Birthday.

At first she didn't want to go knowing that Shelby and Beth would be there, and even though she loved her Gee-Pa she just didn't want to have to watch Shelby and Beth in their Mother and Daughter interaction.

Her Gee-Ma assured her that Shelby had called and said that couldn't get away for that week and her and Beth would come the week after for a late Birthday celebration.

Dee Dee was also thankful for this for the simple reason they hadn't told Shelby they met their Grand Daughter, and were now involved in her life.

So now she was waiting for her aunt to finish up her half day of work, so they could head out to Columbus. Davis was waiting down in the SUV with the bags they packed last night.

She was excited not only was she going to see her Grandparents.

Kurt, Blaine as well as Quinn had planned to come see her so they could celebrate the fact they won Regionals a couple of weeks ago with her.

She had showed the video Kurt sent her, to her aunt and uncle and they asked if she had any with her singing.

Kurt sent the one's his dad recorded, as they watched them Sydney commented that when Rachel recorded her first C.D

it would be nice if her talented niece mentioned her beautiful aunt in it.

Davis and Rachel laughed at this and Rachel made her a promise that when she accepted her first Grammy Syd could come to the awards show and sit beside her.

Syd told her she was holding Rachel to that promise.

Rachel was startled out of her thoughts when her aunt stood in front of her and poked her in the side.

"Whatca thinking about so hard kiddo?"

"Nothing just lost in thought about the last month."

"Yeah it was a tough one, but your still pushing forward."

Rachel reached her arms around her aunt. "I would of never got this far without you and my family."

Sydney kissed her forehead. "And speaking of family, shall we get on the move so we can get this week over with?"

"PFFFFTTT, as much as you say you don't want to see them, your looking forward to this week more than anybody."

Rachel turned and waved bye to Nurse Jan and hobbled her way to the elevators.

…...**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**...

**Columbus OH.**

They arrived the night before and the trip was somewhat rough on Rachel and while everyone went out for breakfast

that morning Rachel stayed back to rest up. She told them to bring her something back.

As she was sitting down at the kitchen table reading a book while having a cup of coffee, it was good being able to have her daily cup again.

She heard the front door open thinking it was everybody back from breakfast.

Then she heard it the clicking of heels coming down the hall.

**FUCK!**

She wasn't supposed to be here, Gee-Ma said she was coming next week.

Rachel watched her enter the kitchen, with Beth hanging off her hip.

She walked over and put Beth down in the high chair, and kiss her on the forehead.

Then she proceeded to grab a mug off the counter and pour herself a cup of coffee.

Unknown to her why, Rachel's thought was "OH my coffee's good enough for her but I'm not!"

As Rachel finished this thought Shelby turned around and proceeded to spit out the coffee on her hands and down the front of her shirt.

Rachel mused that this must be a family thing since Sydney did it a few times.

"Ra..Ra... Rachel what are you doing here?" Shelby spluttered.

"Pardon?" was Rachel's reply.

"What are you doing here, at my parents house?"

"Oh, well my Grandfathers Birthday is coming up and I am here to help him celebrate it."

Shelby looked at Rachel, and though her heart skipped a little at seeing her again, it was weird seeing her sitting at her parents table having a coffee.

She had been worried when Puck called her that day asking if she heard from Rachel cause nobody had seen or heard from her in awhile.

Shelby asked Puck a few times after that when he came to see Beth if they had found Rachel. He told her Kurt did but other than Blaine and Quinn he didn't tell anyone else what happened to Rachel.

And since Kurt was no longer worried about her the rest of the Gleeks figured she was OK.

They thought her dads took her to New York.

Shelby thought this was the most likely answer to where Rachel went, and it had been a month since she talked to Puck. His constant advances towards her after she told him that what they did was a mistake and would never happen again had pissed her off.

So she told him not to come around anymore after he had told her date one night that he didn't like the guy asking the mother of his baby out on dates.

She allowed Quinn to see Beth, and Quinn wasn't saying anything about Rachel.

Shelby regretted not taking the opportunity to get closer to Rachel when she came back. Just everything that happened with Puck and Quinn threw her for a loop and she wanted to clear that up before trying reach out to Rachel.

Plus the whole fact she was ashamed for sleeping with Puck.

She was pulled out her inner turmoil by Beth banging her hands and calling for attention.

She went over to Beth and gave her a few cookies, she knew that would keep Beth occupied for awhile so she could focus on Rachel.

She looked back at Rachel, noticing Rachel picked up her book and was not interested in what Shelby was doing.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked up from book.

"What I meant was I thought we said we would hold off on any relationship for now, so I want to know was how did you find out where your gran...I mean my parents lived and what are you doing here?"

The look on Rachel's face told Shelby that didn't come out right, and Shelby knew the minute she spoke it was not what she meant.

Rachel stood up fast and thought **"Shit"** shouldn't of done that as the pain shot down her right leg, but she was to mad to care.

"We said...We said! no Shelby you said you didn't want a relationship, so I don't think it's any of your damn business what I am doing here!"

"Watch your tone!"

"What you going to ground me? I would like to Fucking see that happen."

Shelby was shocked to say the least at the venom behind Rachel's words.

"You will watch your language in front of your sister."

"I am a only child." The icy tone sent a shiver down Shelby's back.

Rachel didn't want to deal with Shelby right now and decided to go lay down.

Still angered by Shelby's words Rachel forgot to grab her crutches and started to briskly walk out of the room as she took her second step which ended up being her right leg.

A crippling pain caused her right leg to fold sending her toppling down to the floor.

Walking without her crutches was stupid and painful, it was nothing compared to landing on her right leg.

She closed her eyes from the pain and she saw stars, if she wasn't in so much pain she would of laughed at that.

She lay on the floor taking deep breaths trying to work through the pain.

Then she felt hands on her trying to turn her on her back which caused her leg to shift, it added to the pain she already felt and she gave out a little scream.

Shelby was horrified at what she saw, she watched as Rachel move to walk away and then next thing Shelby knew Rachel was falling towards the floor. Shelby surged forward hoping to be in time to catch her before she could fall all the way.

But she was to far away. She didn't know what happened she thought maybe Rachel caught her foot on the table and tripped.

When Rachel didn't look like she was moving Shelby's first thought was she hit her head and was knocked out, she went to turn Rachel on her back and that's when Rachel's scream of pain had her pulling her hands away quickly knowing her actions had caused her baby more pain.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Sydney and the others had just pulled up from their breakfast outing. She was busy gathering up Rachel's breakfast and wasn't aware of anything around her.

All of the sudden she heard the "Oh Shit." come out of her Dad's mouth.

Sydney's head popped up and she saw what caused her Dad to curse, sitting in the driveway was Shelby's vehicle.

Sheldon didn't even properly stop and Sydney was out flying to the door.

As Sydney opened the door she heard her niece scream and flew to the kitchen to see Shelby hovering over Rachel and her vision turned red.

Sydney rushed to Rachel and Shelby, grabbed Shelby by her arm and shoved her away from Rachel.

Yelling at her "What the **FUCK **did you do to her?"

From the force that her sister threw her back Shelby only had time enough to grab the counter, or she would of landed on the floor herself.

She stood confused on what was going on.

Shelby watched as her parents and brother in-law rushed into the kitchen.

Her sister was on the floor next to Rachel rubbing circles on her back all the while whispering in Rachel's ear trying to calm her.

Her mom and dad flew next to Rachel.

She watched as Sydney gave her Dad instructions to get behind Rachel to which he promptly sat on the floor behind her and sat her up and held her to his chest as she let out a loud painful moan.

Her mom squatted down wiping at Rachel's tears, trying to comfort her all the while saying "Your OK my Grand baby we have you."

Sydney called to Davis to bring her bag, turning to Shelby with the dirtiest of looks. She said "Better check on your daughter over there."

Indicating with her chin over to the crying Beth.

Shelby walked over to Beth and picked her up to calm her , and turned her attention back to what was happening behind her.

Sydney asked her Mom to heat up some of the jell packs in the microwave.

Davis came back in the kitchen and handed Sydney her medical bag.

Sydney pushed up the the right leg on the sweat pants Rachel was wearing.

Shelby looked at Rachel's leg and sucked in a gasp of air as she saw the scar on her leg.

All the while Rachel's eyes remained closed, she now had her face tucked into her Gee-Pa's neck as he still held on tight to her.

Sydney took the needle and stuck it into Rachel's calf and asked her Mom for the now warm jell packs and placed them on Rachel's leg.

She asked her mom told hold it in place, she wanted to check out Rachel's left leg.

As Rachel's sobs subsided Sydney knew the pain medication was starting to work.

She asked Davis to lift Rachel off the floor and place her in a chair for now, and after Sydney was sure there was no damage to her legs, they would place her here until the full effects of the medication kicked then they could move her to the bed.

The family ignored Shelby the whole time but as soon as Sydney finished her her quick examination of Rachel.

Sydney turned on Shelby.

Sydney looked back at her mother. "Mom can you take Beth for awhile."

"Why do you want Mom to hold Beth?"

Sydney gritted her teeth and spoke "Because I have some things to say and I don't want your child caught in the middle."

Shelby handed Beth over to her mother.

Sydney squared her shoulders and was just getting ready to have it out with Shelby when behind her they heard.

"Five bucks on Sydney."

Sydney turned to look at her niece, talking to her Grandpa. Who just sat there smiling at Rachel.

Dee Dee was about to say something to Rachel but before she could, Sydney remarked.

"The pain medication I gave her makes all goofy and the says whatever she wants."

Dee Dee clucked her tongue and tried to give Rachel a stern look, to which Rachel asked. "Why so angry Gee-Ma, your to pretty to look mad."

Dee Dee smiled fondly at Rachel.

Sydney looked back at Shelby and asked.

"I would like to know what the hell you did my niece?"

Shelby was a little taken aback by the emotion rolling off her sister, and didn't answer her right away.

"Well I'm waiting." Sydney had no patience right now, and wanted answers immediately.

"I was just talking to her." came Shelby's

"Phhhttt. Talking to me more like demanding to know what I was doing in my Grandparents house like I had no right."

Rachel turned to her Grandfather and stuck out her lower lip and turned on her full Doe eyes to him. "She basically wanted to know why you would want me a your Birthday party. You want me here right Gee-Pa?"

Sheldon gave Shelby his we will talk about this later look, he then pulled Rachel a one armed hug.

"Of course I want you here my little one." He then kissed her head.

"Thats not what happened." Shelby spat out.

"So are you calling my Grand baby a liar?" asked her Mother.

"No I mean..."

"Either Rachel's lying or you said it." growled out Sydney.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Shelby bemoaned.

"So how in the **HELL** did you mean it."

"I was shocked to find her sitting here and I knew... well I thought that you guys didn't know about her."

"Oh so your fat headed ego thought she tracked us down to keep you in her life."

Sydney's voice was starting to get higher and Davis knew she was going to lose control on her anger any second, and decided to take Beth out of the war zone.

He walked over to his mother in-law took Beth from her and walked out of the kitchen.

As Davis and Beth left the room she knew she could let loose the fury of one Sydney Jocelyn Jensson and show Coach Corcoran here who was the most feared.

"OK so let me get this right so there's no mistake, Firstly you sign a damn contract saying you can't see the child you gave birth to till she's 18 unless she seeks you out, then not satisfied with waiting any longer, you send a student to seduce her and lead her to you 2 years ago?"

"I told him befriend...befriend!"

Sydney held up her hand to stop Shelby not wanting to hear her excuses.

"Can you kindly wait till I finish then you can defend your actions."

Shelby nodded her acquiescence.

"And who's not smart enough to know a horny teenage boy isn't going to try and get into a beautiful teenage girls pants."

"Awe you think I'm beautiful, and believe me he tried to get in my pants."

Rachel patted her Grandpa's hand "Don't worry Gee-Pa I didn't let him."

"Good Girl." Sheldon replied.

Sydney turned back to her niece who was making it hard to be angry right now, and made a motion of zipping her lip.

"Sorry." Rachel shrugged her shoulders sheepishly and zipped her lips.

Sydney took a moment to re-group her thoughts.

"And then when she does find you for some damned reason you tell her that she was wrong in seeking you out."

Shelby was about to speak when Sydney piped up.

"Lets admire each other from afar and leave her a damn glass and a song like that's supposed to mean something, who in the fuck says that to their own kid?"

Shelby again opened her mouth, and Sydney held up her hand to silence her.

"It was rhetorical."

"Then your Daughter comes to you one more time to give you a chance to be in her life, swallowing her pride and almost begging you to be in her life, not as her mom as a coach, a friend any little scrap you can give her, and what do you do? You tell her that she not what you want and how do you prove this by walking away and adopting the baby of two people who had a hand of making her life hell in high school."

Sydney turned to Rachel who was currently playing with her Grandfathers fingers while her right leg was resting on her Grandma's lap.

"Rach do I have it right so far?"

Rachel kept playing with her Grandfather's hand and gave her aunt a thumbs up.

"So after you left your daughters life and feelings of self worth in a shambles, you come strolling right back in, is it to see her and fix the major fuck up you caused? **NO...NO... No not even close.** You come back and the first people you seek out the parents of your adoptive daughter. If you wanted to see them that fucking bad there are such things as a phone meet them at the fucking coffee shop."

Sydney stalked to the fridge and grabbed at water for herself and Rachel and indicated to her parents if they wanted one, she placed the water on the table for everyone except Shelby. She could damn well get her own.

She took a giant gulp put the lid back on and took a breath to continue.

"So when you finally get up the nerve to see Rachel, you figure a song can patch up the hurt you caused. With a fucking song...a fucking song. What the fuck good does a song do?"

Sydney turned quickly to her niece. "Sorry Rach."

Rachel was still engrossed with her Grandfather's fingers and just gave her aunt a shooing motion.

"So where was I? So after the song you go back to ignoring your daughter to focus

your energy on Quinn and your daughters ex-boyfriend Puck."

Shelby's face paled, yes Sydney wanted to dig that one in and twist it.

She just couldn't air Shelby's dirty little secret to their parents, they didn't need to be hurt by this anymore then they had to.

So she leaned closer to Shelby and hissed in her ear. "Yes I know what you got up to with your daughter's first boyfriend although they broke up he was still her first boyfriend, and she knows as well."

At this Shelby's knees started to buckle and she reach for a chair before she crumpled to the floor.

Sheldon and Dee Dee just watched their girls when Sydney whispered some thing in Shelby's ear and they became curious when Shelby paled and had to sit down right away, they knew it had to do with Rachel and maybe it was something that Rachel wanted to keep between her and Shelby only. But allowing Sydney to be the only other one to know, and decided they would have to be fine with it.

Sydney gave Shelby a few seconds before continuing.

"After all is said and done you decide to pick up and leave again without a second look back."

"Can I ask you the whole time you worked at Rachel's school how many times did you talk to her other than when you subbed in one of her classes?"

Shelby held her head down knowing her answer of two times she could remember clearly would just anger her sister further."

"Oh that memorable you can't even answer the fucking question."

Sydney slammed down her drink.

"you know what makes me the most disgusted is that Rachel wanted to be in your life two years ago, and that meant we could have had her in our lives two years ago, but you and you alone made the decision that it wasn't going to happen. What do you do instead you go and get a newer model and with no more than a howdy do, you decide here you go I know you can't have your real blood niece this one's just as good."

Sydney's shoulders slumped and she ran her hands over her face as if to wipe away the exhaustion she felt after her verbal lashing of Shelby.

Dee Dee noticed this and lifted Rachel's leg from her lap, and went and guided Sydney to sit beside Rachel.

Sydney sat down to which Rachel promptly placed her leg on her aunts lap.

Having Rachel close to her helped Sydney calm down some more.

She looked at Shelby who had her elbows on the table with her head in her hands.

"So Shelby do you have anything to say or any questions?"

Shelby kept her face in hidden in her hands, after all how could she look at any

of them especially Rachel.

She had asked Puck if he ever dated her daughter and the little prick looked her in the face and lied.

Not that it let her off the hook for sleeping with him, she knew she was in the wrong

while they did it even more so after.

While her sister pointed out how wrong Shelby was even more so, when she came back the second time, and never did what she came to do and that was to try and have a relationship with Rachel.

She was hoping once she set up allowing Quinn and Puck in Beth's life she would work on building something with Rachel she knew it wouldn't be easy and was afraid, that's why it took some time to even talk to her.

But then she went and slept with Puck and she was ashamed. And couldn't face Rachel after sleeping with who she thought was a friend to Rachel only to now know he turned out to be her first boyfriend.

And to top it all off Rachel knew about it. What did she think about her did she disgust her own daughter?

She couldn't bring this up right now.

She decided to ask how her family knew Rachel and where did those scars come from.

Shelby finally looked up.

"How did you guys find each other?"

Sydney told her about how they found Rachel and all she went through.

Tears started to roll down Shelby's cheek as her sister told her about Rachel's accident and loss of her Dads as well as the almost loss of her legs.

As well as her painful recovery.

"OH god" thought Shelby, "my baby girl so much pain she had to go through".

Sydney watched Shelby"s tears and thought "OK maybe her sister isn't a total bitch."

"Shelby can I ask you something?"

Shelby couldn't speak instead she just nodded her head.

"Why didn't you talk to the Lawyers when they called Rachel's family looking for

anyone to take her when her fathers died." This had bothered Sydney the most after she found out Rachel was their family.

Why didn't Shelby want to claim her?

"Pssshh, She didn't want me when I had two legs what would make her want me, when we thought you were going to have to cut them off."

Sydney looked at her niece as Rachel spoke this with no emotion, it was like she was stating a fact.

Shelby's head snapped to look at her daughter. "No one contacted me, I would have been there in a heart beat."

Rachel looked at her not showing if she believed her or not.

Sydney looked at Shelby and saw the truth in her face.

"OK."

Shelby turned back Rachel. "It was never my intention to make you feel like you were not good enough for me, I just thought you were grown and didn't need me anymore

So when I saw the chance to do everything I missed with you, I grabbed it."

"When you came to me that second time I thought you understood what I wanted and was OK with it. I mean you told me about Puck and Quinn's baby."

"How in the fuck do you get me saying it's OK to replace me, by me answering your question when you asked where the rest of my team was."

Shelby didn't have a answer for that.

"I never replaced you, no one can replace you. I know it seems like a flimsy excuse,

but the first time we met I came to your school to talk to you and I saw William he pulled me in his office to ask what I was doing there, and I told him I was there to see you, What he said made sense that you and I were two different people and coming into your life now would only make a mess of it."

At this Rachel started to laugh. "Gee-Ma did she have a head injury when she was younger?"

"No I don't think so Grand baby." Not believing the words that just came out of her daughters mouth.

"Then can some one explain to me how a supposedly educated Woman can listen to someone who probably thought she was there to steal me away for her own choir, And instead of coming to talk to me and find out what I wanted believed every word, that asshat told her when same asshat did nothing to stop the bullying I put up with, as well at times the asshat even bullied me himself, so can anyone explain this to me?"

"Nah never mind the explanation is probably as pathetic as the excuse."

Sydney thought it was a good thing Rachel had taken those meds it allowed her to say what was really on her mind and not hold anything back.

Shelby put her head back in her hands as if block the hurtful words Rachel threw at her.

Yes she was an educated Woman and she fucked up royally.

Sydney saw the glazed look back on Rachel's face and knew her niece would soon

be ready to go to sleep for awhile.

Shelby knew she had to clear one thing up with Rachel before she could go any further.

"I didn't know you dated Puck."

Rachel looked at Shelby, the meds making her forget she had just yelled at Shelby.

"Yeah he tried to get a taste of Berry juice, but I didn't let him."

As this came out of Rachel's mouth Sydney and Dee Dee both sputtered and choked on their waters.

Rachel narrowed or eyes her eyes at her aunt. "I think you have a drinking problem? Your always spitting your drink on yourself."

She looked at her Grandma watching her wipe her chin. "Oh that's where you get it from."

Rachel drew closer to her aunt and said "That's OK I love you anyways."

Sydney knew her niece was in full loopy mode and it was time to get her to bed.

Shelby watched the interaction between her sister and daughter and felt jealous.

Sydney called out for Davis to carry Rachel to bed.

Davis came in and handed Beth to Shelby and scooped up Rachel, as Rachel and Davis left the kitchen they heard her say.

"Gee-Pa you owe me five bucks."

Sheldon who had remained quiet the whole time just chuckled at his grand daughter.

Shelby stood up and grabbed her purse and keys.

Sydney asked her. "So your going to run away from her again?"

"No I was going to ask Mom to watch Beth while I took some time to think about things."

"Good you have a nice long think, but know this if you decide your going to try and be in her life, if you start something with her and walk away again, you and I will have more than just words."

Sydney went to go look in on Rachel.

…...**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**...

**AN:/ Whew well hope you enjoyed the return of Shelby.**

**Hit the button or don't..**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ Again shout out to all readers/ reviewers and alerts.**

**This time it's Rachel's turn at Shelby and we get insight into Shelby's dramatic mind**

**And OMFG "on my way " just have to say trolled the net for hours to see if RIB did the unthinkable. Not to give anything away but I am no longer sad.(if what is true on the net it has been known to lie.) So I own nothing but my characters.**

**And I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 8**

Shelby drove around aimlessly for the last half hour.

She saw the park and had to pull over, her thoughts ran back to everything her sister loudly pointed out to her.

Every mistake made from the first time she answered that Ad asking for a woman to carry a baby for two men trying to build a family.

At first she tried to justify that she was doing a good thing, by giving the Berry men something they couldn't do on their own.

She knew that wasn't the real reason, she wanted to be a star and she would do whatever it took to be one, damn the consequences.

For nine months she grew the life inside her, she tried to ignore every beat of the heart she heard, ignore every finger and toe she tried not to count as she looked at the ultra sound, ignore every kick and movement when she would sing or when she ate something the little life didn't like.

As her belly grew she tried to ignore as she would wrap her hands on her stomach, that the life was a part of her as well.

She wanted to be a star and damn the consequences!

So she no longer tried to ignore everything, she ignored it.

Damn the consequences.

She failed trying to be a star, at first she could blame it on her look wasn't right for the part, she didn't have experience,  
>she wouldn't sleep with the director for the part.<p>

Then one day it hit her by damning the consequences, she damned herself.

She walked away from the greatest thing she would ever do in her lifetime,  
>and by that alone she knew that the little life was the consequence.<p>

As the years passed some slower than others, she pushed any thoughts of the little life away and tried her best to carry on.

Ten years later she went to her family and told them of the little life. She didn't think they would welcome the news,  
>but she never thought she would see the looks of disappointment and distaste.<p>

Then just as she was re-building what she broke with them, she saw the little life and her name was Rachel.

She knew that this girl named Rachel was the person she always called the little life because she never knew her name,  
>and she had sold the right to give her a name.<p>

One could ask how she knew this was her little life, she looked at the girl and she saw her father, her Mother as well as her self.

She knew.

She was beyond happy, something out there had guided her to this moment and she was going to do  
>whatever it took to be in her baby girl's world, she knew she had no right to claim her as her baby girl.<br>But damn the consequences.

maybe if she had learned the lesson from the last time she damned the consequences,  
>she wouldn't of been so quick to do it this time.<p>

This time she wasn't hurt by her actions alone, she hurt her baby girl, and her family.

Her sister was right, she was a fool thinking she could show up one day with a new baby in tow  
>and think they would forgive her, and love the baby as much as the baby she kept from them.<p>

This time when she told them about her baby girl and what she did, the only look on their faces was disgust.

And now when they knew she walked right back into her baby girl's life and walked right back out again what would they think?

She thought about it and came to the realization that only one opinion mattered,  
>and she would give everything she had to make that person forgive her, and want her in their life.<p>

Even if it was just as a friend, cause she had a chance to be a mom and she threw it away.

Shelby looked at her watch and noticed she had been gone for over two hours.

It was time to go back and take everything they had to throw at her because she knew she deserved it.  
>She would take it too, cause the only way she was walking away this time was if Rachel told her there was nothing left for them. <p>

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

Shelby walked into the house and noticed everyone minus Beth and Rachel sitting in the living room.

Her Mom noticed her looking around and told her that Beth just went down for a nap.

She nodded her head and kept looking around the room, at this Sydney piped up,  
>"Don't worry your safe Rachel is having a nap as well, the meds usually knock her out, but she should be getting up soon.<p>

Sydney looked at her sister and knew she had been crying.

"I know you've had a lot thrown at you today, but I am just warning you that was the tip of the iceberg."

Shelby looked down at the floor and slightly nodded.

The next words out of Shelby's mouth were barely audible.

"I know there are no excuses for what I did, and I just hope that you can all forgive me some day,  
>But there's one thing I want you to know."<p>

Shelby lifted her head, squared her shoulders and looked directly into her sisters eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to have any kind of relationship Rachel will give, even if it is just as a friend."

Sydney took a moment before answering her sister.

"When I ask Rachel how she can be friends with some of the people that bullied her in school,  
>do you know what she tells me?"<p>

Shelby shook her head.

"She says I can forgive but I can never forget, but be warned dear sister you may be the exception to that rule,  
>Yes I know she forgave the others but in her mind they didn't love her<br>while you were the one who was supposed to love her unconditionally."

Shelby took her sister's words to heart.

"Yes I know that, and every other time we met I was the one in control, now she is and I accept that."

Shelby sighed she knew her sister and parents were still mad,  
>and she would just have to deal with because as long as Rachel was here so was she.<p>

"I'm just going to check on Beth."

Nobody acknowledged they heard her.

She walked quietly down the hall to the room her and Beth would stay in when they came to visit her parents.

She pushed open the door and looked to where the crib usually sat but it wasn't there, and she looked at the bed.

In the middle of the bed with her leg raised up on some pillows, lay her oldest daughter. Her baby girl.

She didn't step a foot in the room, cause she knew that she hadn't earned the right to.

She stood there and just watched her. Oh how she wanted to sit on the edge of the bed and wipe her brow,  
>to lay beside her and hold her, chase away the hurt.<p>

So much hurt and the majority was caused by her,  
>she knew people couldn't understand how she could take someones child and claim it as her own,<br>yet to deny the one that was made from her.

She couldn't explain how she felt that she missed everything the first steps, first scrapes and cuts, first nightmares just so many firsts.

As she stood longer watching Rachel she felt someone walk up behind her, she saw her sister.

"I was coming to look in on Beth, this the room we stay in when we are here."

"Yeah since Rachel can't go up and down the stairs you and Beth will be staying in your old room. All the stuff is up there."

"Of course I didn't think."

"You seem to do that a lot." Sydney raised her eyebrow.

Just as Shelby was about to reply to this they heard Rachel waking.

Sydney brushed past Shelby and sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Rachel's hair from her sweaty brow.

Shelby felt her stomach twist a little, for it was only a few minutes ago she wished she could do exactly that.

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" Sydney asked.

"Like someone poured sand in my mouth."

"Hows the pain in your leg?"

"Nothing a few low dose pain relievers won't take care of."

"Good, any aches in other places?"

"Yeah my butt hurts."

"Get over it, I told you before that ain't happening."

Sydney and Rachel laughed at the running joke they had every time Syd asked Rachel if she had any other pains.

Listening to to their playful banter Shelby stood there and thought "I hope we can have at least that."

She turned and walked upstairs to check on Beth.

"I know you missed breakfast, would you like to have some lunch?"

"I could do with a salad right now."

"OK lets get you to the kitchen and I can make you one." Sydney stood to grab Rachel's crutches.

"Rach."

"Hmmm...?"

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to"

Rachel thought about this, and said. "Eventually I will have to talk to her and I think it should be sooner than later,  
>I don't want this hanging over Gee-Pa's Birthday."<p>

"OK, I'm with you whatever you decide."

"OK."

"Well lets go get you that salad." 

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

Dee Dee and Sydney stood at the counter making lunch,  
>while Sheldon, Davis and Rachel were at the table talking about Sheldon's upcoming Birthday party.<p>

Just then Shelby and Beth came in the room.

Shelby placed Beth in the highchair, Dee Dee had placed at the table for her.

The family sat down and started in on their lunch, the silence was uncomfortable.

Sheldon turned to Rachel hoping to start the conversation.

"So little one? What exactly is Berry juice?"

Sheldon happened to ask this question as Rachel was taking a sip of water,  
>to which she choked and spit some of it out on herself.<p>

Sydney grabbed a napkin and wiped Rachel's chin and said.  
>"Guess that makes another thing you do just like a Corcoran."<p>

Rachel looked at her Grandfather. "Umm... it's just a saying the kids have."

Sydney,Davis and even Shelby chuckled at Rachel lame excuse to try and get out of explaining  
>to her Grandfather what she had meant by Berry Juice.<p>

Slowly the conversation around the table started to pick up.

Shelby sat back watching her family discuss all that had happened from the last time they saw each other,  
>her mother would try and involve her in their talk every once in awhile.<p>

Shelby just had too much on her mind and didn't really feel like talking all that much.

As they were finishing up their lunch Dee Dee knowing that Rachel and Shelby still had to talk to,  
>and asked Shelby if she and her Dad could take Beth over with them to see the Becker's when they went.<p>

Shelby smiled and told her mother it would be OK.

After they left, Davis kissed Sydney and Rachel's heads and informed  
>them he was going upstairs to do some work while he had the chance.<p>

Finishing her lunch before Sydney and Rachel.

Shelby got up and started to clean up around the kitchen,  
>as she heard Rachel and Sydney talk she tried to keep occupied<br>to look like she wasn't eavesdropping in on what they were talking about.

After a few minutes the kitchen became quiet, she turned to see Rachel and Syd watching her.

"Whats going on?" she asked them.

Sydney was the first to reply. "Nothing we're just sitting afar over here admiring you."

"SYDNEY!" they looked at the doorway to see Dee Dee standing there.

"Mom I thought you and left with Beth to visit the Beckers?" Sydney blurted out.

"I did, but your father and I remembered how you girls used to fight when you were younger,  
>and knew someone had to be here to split you up."<p>

"Yes but that was before, now we have matured." came Shelby's remark.

"Really you haven't proven that to me yet." Dee Dee raised an eyebrow.

Rachel giggled at the two woman being scolded by their mother.

Shelby looked at Rachel. "Rach if it's alright with you I would like to talk to you alone?"

"I agree we have to talk, but I would prefer that Syd stayed in the room with us,  
>And Gee-Ma you are also welcome."<p>

Shelby was hoping that she would be able to talk to Rachel alone,  
>but this is what Rachel wanted this how it was going to be.<p>

Shelby had absolutely no idea where to start,  
>so she thought the safest route would be to ask Rachel what had been happening since they last saw each other.<p>

"So Rach what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

As soon as it rolled past her lips Shelby knew she asked the stupidest question around.

And she thought **"FUCK,FUCK,FUCK!"**

Rachel had the biggest are you fucking kidding me look on her face.

"Well lets see I was suspended from school, involved in a car accident,  
>lost both my fathers in same accident, oh almost had both my legs cut off thankfully that didn't happen,<br>and also had to face the fact that I will never be on Broadway."

Shelby spoke up at the last part. "Why will you never be on Broadway?"

Of all the things she knew about her baby girl, she knew this was her greatest dream.

"Oh maybe the little fact that I have a piece of another persons body in me,  
>and the most I can hope for is ending up with a small limp."<p>

Sydney had said they had to save Rachel's legs but not how they did it.

"I don't understand?" asked Shelby.

At this Sydney spoke. "Basically I had a friend who is a fellow surgeon,  
>who deals in making the impossible, possible.<br>Fly over and she took the bone from a cadaver and replace it with the crushed bone in Rachel's leg.  
>She also was able to fix the nerves and muscles in her left"<p>

Both Rachel and Dee Dee had wrinkled their noses at the mention of the cadaver bone.

Shelby thought of what her baby girl must of went through and was sadden that she wasn't there to help her through it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Shelby voiced her thoughts.

"That's quite alright I had my family there to help me through it." at this Rachel grabbed Sydney's and Dee Dee's hand.

"Yes but I should have been there as well."

Sydney wanting to cause Shelby more pain,  
>cause she felt that her sister deserved as much as she caused her niece,<br>got up and ran to get her Tablet.

Rachel watched her aunt hurry out the room and wondered where she was going?  
>Just as she was about to ask her Grand Ma where her aunt went, Sydney came back in the room.<p>

Dr. Torres had wanted updates on Rachel's progress, so they decided to document it with pictures.

Sydney opened the file where the pictures were.

Rachel looked at her and asked. "You still have those?"

"Yup."

Sydney handed the tablet to Shelby.

Shelby looked at all the pictures.

The ones of Rachel in the bed one leg in a cast, the other covered in gauze with some areas where blood showed through,  
>ones of her left leg after the gauze was removed the angry scar.<br>Ones of Rachel trying to walk on her left leg the pain on her face shown clearly.  
>Then ones of her right leg when the cast was finally removed,<br>if Shelby was a little upset with the pictures of the left leg they were nothing compared to the right one.

More pictures of Rachel with tears in her eyes as she worked on the right leg.

Then ones of Sheldon standing in front of Rachel with his arms out stretched coaxing her to walk to him with her crutches as Dee Dee looked on.

This one shocked Shelby the most, it was almost like any other picture of little babies learning to walk,  
>the adult with their arms waiting open to catch them if they fell, pictures she had of her and Beth.<br>If she pretended hard enough she could imagine Rachel at Beth's age.

Then the last picture of Rachel standing beside Sydney propped up on her crutches holding a sign which read "You rock Callie Torres."

They watched Shelby has she scrolled through the pictures, and knew when she came to the ones that showed the damage to Rachel's legs,  
>that's when her tears began to fall.<p>

Dee Dee wanted to stay angry at her daughter for all the pain she had caused,  
>but she couldn't she was a mother and knew that your children made mistakes, and hoped they learned from those mistakes.<p>

For some reason her eldest only did this when her world seemed to crash around her.

Shelby looked up from the pictures and looked at Rachel. "I am so... so sorry."

"I don't want your pity. And I don't need it." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Shelby.

"What I want is to know why. Why you sought me out to deem that I wasn't good enough to be your daughter..."

"I didn't..."

"Please don't interrupt me!" Rachel raised her voice.

Shelby sighed and placed her hands on the table and remembered what she promised, Rachel was in control this time. She nodded for Rachel to continue.

"So I wasn't good enough to be your Daughter, and how did you prove this fact you went a took the first perfect baby and called her your daughter."

"Getting back to what I was saying, Yes why you didn't want to be in my life?  
>Oh yeah some lame ass excuse about the story about how when I was sad my Dads brought me a glass of water,<br>and what you take from the story my life was perfect and you didn't want to upset that."

"It was one fucking story about water. And what do you do?  
>You leave me a glass asking me to drink from it and think of you when I was sad."<p>

"At first I did drink from it, but then I realized every time I was sad was because of you,  
>and I smashed the fucking thing into a million pieces."<p>

"Then I came to you again, I was already cut in half from the first time you rejected me,  
>but I came crawling back to you asking for anything. Well we all know how that ended."<p>

"Just as I thought I was over your rejections, there you were again just like a bad rash."

"But did you want to see me? not one bit you were there to fix your Daughters life, and to answer that question Syd asked you this morning,  
>Two fucking times, Two times you found me worthy enough for you,<br>but the second time I again swallowed my pride and approached you, but not for the reason you think."

"I came to you for a reference letter and I hoped you had an ounce of guilt in you and you would write the best one you ever wrote,  
>because really you knew nothing about me."<p>

"After all who better than a 4 time winning show choir coach to praise you,  
>I bet it was even better than the ones you wrote for your students who you trained for years?"<p>

"I know that sounds harsh but if you couldn't give me your love, you could give me your reputation."

"Then after stirring up all the shit again, you left for the rest of us to deal it."

Rachel was drained by her emotions and slumped back in her chair.

After waiting a few minutes Shelby asked if she could speak now.

Rachel waved her hand at her, to tell her she could say what she had to.

"I know whatever I say is going to come out as an excuse to you right now,  
>just know you were never not good enough for me, and your right I used what William said to me as an excuse."<p>

"What I said about holding on to the image of the little baby was just as bad, I knew you were a grown when I sought you out."

"I told myself you didn't need me, like you would of when you were younger, that you didn't need a mother at your age."

"Where the Fuck did you ever get that idea." Dee Dee screamed out.

Sydney and Shelby looked at their Mom with utter shock, they had never heard her swear at anything.

"I am really start to think you did hit your head at some point in your life, I mean the shit that just came out of your mouth."

"What do you mean Mom."

"Well your 37 years old, and you still call me, when your sad, or need help with something.  
>So to say to Rachel she is to old to need a mother in her life is a load of bull shit."<p>

"Do you know who took Rachel to her first gynecologist visit, it was me and your sister,  
>everything she knew about being a young woman was from the internet or female friends of her fathers,<br>Yes I am sure they were wonderful men but there is only so much a young girl can talk to her dads about."

While saying the last part about Rachel's fathers, Dee Dee had reached over to her blushing Grand baby and squeezed her hand.

"So stop already with the excuses and tell us the real reason you walked away from your daughter?"

Shelby's chin fell to her chest. "I was ashamed, ashamed that I could sell my child for my selfish reasons to make myself a star,  
>I failed at that and blamed everyone else, and then I was ashamed I closed my heart,<br>then when I found out I couldn't have anymore children I became selfish again,  
>I knew I had a child out there and if I found her she could be part of my life,<br>so I waited and watched for any sign of her, then one day there she was,  
>and I thought this is it my sign and she would fall in my arms and I would have my baby girl back."<p>

"But then the image I had of her was nothing like the real person she was.  
>My baby girl was kind forgiving and her heart was open,<br>and then I was scared what if she saw the real me and she didn't like what she saw and walked away from me."

"So why did you adopt Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Because she was a baby and she would know me as I was, and love me no matter what type person I was.  
>It wasn't to replace you it was born out of my selfishness."<p>

"If you had it all then, why in the hell did you come back and don't give me that shit about wanting Beth's birth parents to know her."

"Because everyday I still thought of you, and I thought if Beth could love me maybe just maybe there was a chance you could too."

"Oh and you did a great job of that by ignoring me."

"At first I didn't know how to approach you, but I did and then everything blew up in my face with Quinn and Puck.  
>And again I was ashamed."<p>

Shelby looked earnestly at Rachel and said. "I know you can never forget but you can forgive,  
>all I am asking is for you to considering forgiving me and we can hopefully build something even it is just a friendship?"<p>

Rachel sighed "I don't know Shelby, that was the old Rachel and a large part of her died with her dads in that car,  
>and then the rest of her was cut out along with her leg."<p>

Rachel closed her eyes as she spoke. "But I would like to thank you, I always thought I wasn't good enough for you,  
>but you made me see you weren't good enough for me.<br>And it's going to take a lot for me to even consider if you can ever be good enough."

It hurt to hear that but Shelby knew that was the best she was going to get for now.

"I understand and will do everything in my power to have you even consider that."

Rachel grabbed her crutches and stood.  
>"Now if you don't mind I am going to go relax for awhile my legs are starting to hurt again."<p>

Sydney looked at Rachel. "do you need anything?"

"No just going to rest till dinner can someone call me then." and she left the kitchen.

Sydney and Dee Dee decided to go have a rest as well, it had been a long day.

Shelby was left alone at the table and once again vowed to herself she would do anything. 

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**AN:/ next chapter will have a surprise visitor and Shelby's dirty little secret won't be a secret much longer**

**Hit the button or don't.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ Thank you all Reviewers, Favs, Alerters and readers.**

**So in this chapter PUCK makes his appearance, and sorry to all the Puck lovers out there my story does not make him a very nice guy, I don't dislike Puck just for my story I need him as a bad guy. Shelby just can't catch a break. I'm not that happy with this chapter and re-wrote 4 times.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

**And I own none of the characters except my the ones from my imagination...**

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**Chapter 9 **

Shelby lay in the bed trying to avoid the sun shining through the open curtains, she didn't want to get up just yet.

Beth was a lite sleeper, and she knew if she made any noise Beth would wake up and she would have to go downstairs.

Last nights dinner was very quiet to say the least, and when Beth went to bed Shelby stayed up in the room with her.

Oh she knew she was hiding, but after yesterday she just didn't have the energy to face her parents.

She grabbed her pillow and covered her mouth. **"Dammit all to fucking hell!"** she screamed in the pillow.

With a sigh she climbed out of the bed and got ready to face her family.

Down in the kitchen Rachel had just finished her 3rd glass of water.

Her aunt kept looking at her, she knew what was wrong and wasn't sure if she should bring anything up.

So she just rubbed Rachel's arm.

"I am so mad at her, but how can I be mad at her when in a way I am exactly like her and there also is a small part that I can't turn off, the part that still wants a Mom."

Sydney looked at her niece. "What makes you say that?"

Rachel turned to her aunt and spoke. "I look at you and Gee-Ma and I want that. You don't know how many times since we met and I knew that you are my aunt, I wished that you were my mother. I know I do some of the same things you do, there are pieces of me that come from you, and you wanted me no questions asked."

She looked at her Grandparents. "Pieces from all of you."

"But the biggest piece is from her and my fathers, but more of who I am and how I act is her."

Sydney couldn't believe what her niece was saying.

"Rachel you are nothing like her. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen,

and the inner strength you have been blessed with is amazing,

you may take a step back from what scares you,

but you regroup and face it head on."

Rachel shook her head. "No not in that way."

"Then in what way are you like her?"

"Before you met me, my dream as far back as I could remember has always been to be on Broadway one day, I had it all planned out. By the age of 25 I was going to win a Emmy,Grammy,Oscar and a Tony award, well 2 Tony's, So I knew to achieve this nothing could stand in my way I had to be focused.

And that is part of the reason I didn't have many friends, I was to busy taking vocal, dancing and acting classes, and if I met someone and if they couldn't help that dream then I had no place for them in my life."

Rachel picked up her water and drank it down.

"Yes Rachel you are like her."

Sydney gasped at what her mother just said and was about to speak.

Her mother silenced her by raising her hand.

"I know your aunts feelings are somewhat jaded when it comes to your Mo...Shelby. But I know my Daughter and I know that all those things your aunt said can also be found in Shelby, for some reason only known to her she hid those qualities and left them hidden for the longest time, and when she needed them she forgot where she hid them and how to use them. So yes you are like her the difference is you never hid your true self and knew that some of the things you did were wrong, and Shelby knows she needs to find her true self it may take her some time to fix all the wrongs she caused. How do I know this?"

"See Sydney has always been like her father and Shelby has taken after me so you say you have pieces of all of us, so then if you take a bigger piece from Shelby then you take a bigger piece of me."

Dee Dee came around the table and gave her Grand daughter a hug.

As the tears fell from Rachel's eyes she said. "Thank you Gee-Ma it is a great honor to be like you."

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Shelby came walking in the kitchen with Beth and noticed her mom holding onto a crying Rachel.

She stopped in her tracks. "Rachel are you OK your legs don't hurt?"

Dee Dee kissed her grand daughters cheek and whispered into her ear. "Told you so."

Rachel wiped her eyes and answered Shelby. "No I am fine, just an emotional morning."

"Alright. But your OK?"

"Yes, I just get weepy sometimes. Thank you for your concern."

Sydney sat and listened to Rachel and Shelby speak, She knew her niece needed to resolve her problems with Shelby and wouldn't interfere, but if Shelby hurt Rachel then she would put a stop to it immediately.

She thought of what Rachel said about there was times she wished Sydney was her mother and if Sydney was honest there was times Sydney wished that as well.

Shelby felt there was less tension today and settled down to her breakfast.

As everyone was involved in small talk all of a sudden Rachel sucked in a sharp breath.

"What happened!" shouted everyone at once.

"Leg cramp, OW...OW...OW."

"Which leg?" Sydney asked.

"Right one."

Sydney grabbed Rachel's leg and pulled up her pant leg and began to massage it.

As she was doing this she notice the area around the scar was red.

"I am going to wrap your leg in a tensor to take down some of the swelling."

As Sydney said this Shelby took off running to grab her sisters bag.

She came back and placed it beside Sydney.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Shelby stood close to Rachel and looked at her leg and even though she saw it before, the look of the scar on her baby girl caused her heart to hurt.

The whole time Beth watched her mom and aunt with this stranger, she looked at Rachel's face and it looked like her mama. She reached over and grabbed Rachel's shirt.

"Owie, Kiss."

Shelby looked at Beth and then at Rachel. "She wants to kiss you better."

Rachel leaned over and got a slobbery kiss from Beth.

Everyone was watching and awed at what was happening before them.

Rachel was about to pull back from Beth, and before she could Beth grabbed her nose. "Bet..ter."

"Yes thank you all better."

Beth smiled and went back to eating.

Sydney started to chuckle.

"What?" asked Rachel.

Sydney grabbed a napkin and wiped Rachel's face, and Rachel saw some of Beth's breakfast on her face.

"Ewww..." was Rachel only remark.

All the while Shelby watched her Daughters interact her smile grew, she had hoped Rachel wouldn't resent Beth and ignore her.

Dee Dee and Sheldon had big smiles as well, maybe there was hope yet for their Daughter and Grand baby.

Sydney finished wrapping up Rachel's leg, and they went back to their breakfast.

Shelby sat still smiling and thought maybe the day would turn out to be a good one after all.

…...**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**...

They had finished their breakfast and were sitting having coffee, the doorbell rang.

Davis jumped up. "I'll get it."

Dee Dee looked at her family. "Was anyone expecting company?"

They all shook their heads no, and Rachel chuckled as Beth was shaking her head as well.

Davis came back in the kitchen and behind him they heard a squeak of **"Diva!"**

Kurt came flying in the room followed by Blaine and Quinn.

Rachel tried to get up but she had her leg still in her aunts lap and at her sudden movement her aunt pushed her back down.

Kurt saw this and ran around the table to hug her.

Rachel gave him a big hug. "I thought you guys were coming to get me tomorrow?"

"We couldn't wait any longer." Kurt cried out.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "More like Kurt couldn't wait any longer."

"Quinn! Where's my hug?"

"Hey Rach." Quinn leaned down and hugged Rachel.

Just then Beth saw her. "Kin...Kin!" Beth shrieked out as she kicked her legs on the chair. Quinn reached down and picked up Beth.

As she stepped back Blaine came up and Rachel a hug "Hi Maria."

Rachel hugged him back. "Tony."

Kurt walked up to Dee Dee. "I missed you Grand Diva."

"I missed you as well Miva."

Shelby poked Sydney in the side. "Grand Diva?"

"Since Rachel is Diva and mom is her Grand Ma, Grand Diva."

Shelby giggled at Sydney's explanation.

Sydney gave her sister a funny look. "Did you just giggle?"

"Nooo!"

"Uh Huh the great Coach Corcoran giggled."

"Oh Shut up."

Shelby walked away to refill her coffee cup.

…...

They moved to the living room so everyone could sit.

As they drank their coffee's, The ladies plus Kurt talked about planning a trip to the salon and spa sometime during the week, while the men talked about sports.

Kurt spoke up. "Rachel? I would love it if you sang a song, I know I used to ask you not to sing before, that was just because I wanted the solo's and I didn't want to fight you for them."

Rachel laughed at this, her and Kurt had dealt with their jealousy of each other, and would joke about it.

"I don't know Kurt I haven't sung in awhile, I have nothing prepared."

Blaine spoke up "How about that song we sung together after we starred in west side story?"

Rachel looked towards Shelby. "I don't think that would be a good one to sing right now."

Sheldon spoke "Come on Little One we never heard you sing."

Rachel looked at Shelby again.

Shelby knew her daughter sang what she felt, and since Rachel kept looking at her it must be about her.

"It's OK Rach sing."

"Okay." Rachel got up and walked on her crutches to the piano.

"Blaine you have to sing with me."

Rachel began to play.

**If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
>Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep<br>If I had just one moment at your expense  
>Maybe all my misery would be well spent<strong>

**Could you cry a little? Lie just a little?**  
><strong>Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?<strong>  
><strong>I gave now I'm wanting something in return<strong>  
><strong>So cry just a little for me<strong>

**If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key**  
><strong>And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me<strong>  
><strong>And you'd hunt and those lies - they'd be all you'd ever find<strong>  
><strong>And that'd be all you'd have to know for me to be fine<strong>

**And you'd cry a little**  
><strong>You'd die just a little<strong>  
><strong>And baby I would feel just a little less pain<strong>  
><strong>I gave now I'm wanting something in return<strong>  
><strong>So cry just a little for me<strong>

**Give it up baby**  
><strong>I hear you're doing fine<strong>  
><strong>Nothing's gonna save me<strong>  
><strong>I can see it in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Some kind of heartache<strong>  
><strong>Honey, give it a try<strong>  
><strong>I don't want pity<strong>  
><strong>I just want what is mine<strong>

**Could you cry a little? Lie just a little?**  
><strong>Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain?<strong>  
><strong>I gave now I'm wanting something in return<strong>  
><strong>So cry just a little for me<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Cry just a little for me<strong>  
><strong>Whoa whoa<strong>  
><strong>Could you cry a little for me?<strong>

…...

Kurt not realizing the tension that came over the room jumped up and hugged her. "You still have it Diva."

Rachel looked over at Shelby cause she knew that Shelby had guessed the song was about her.

Shelby smiled "Yes Rach you still have it". There were tears in Shelby's eyes not because Rachel had sung that song about her, but because she had made her Baby girl feel that way.

She walked over to Rachel and touched her shoulder. "You still have it."

Rachel just smiled.

They all sat down again and Sheldon told Rachel he would like a song for his birthday.

She told him then he would get one.

Just then they heard the doorbell, and Rachel looked at Kurt.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't tell anyone else we were coming to see you."

Sheldon went and answered the door. He came walking back in. "Shelby there's someone here to see you."

Shelby was confused no one knew she was here.

Just then the person walked in the room.

"Noah."

"Puck."

"AH SHIT!"

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn And Shelby all spoke.

Kurt looked to Rachel. "I didn't tell him we were coming here."

"I heard you guys talking about seeing Rachel when she came to visit her Grandparents,  
>and I read Shelby's appointment book awhile back, and it had her Dad's birthday on it,<br>so I knew she would be here also, I knew you would tell Burt where you were going, so I got Finn to tell me."

Puck told them.

Quinn put on her HBIC face. "That was very well thought out even for you Puck."

"Yeah I know Baby Mamma."

"What do you want here Noah?" Rachel asked him.

"I came to talk to Shelby, but she keeps ignoring my calls and I just want to see my daughter."

"Puck this isn't time..." Shelby started to speak.

"When is the time huh tell me? You don't pick up my calls, you told your super not to let me in the building.  
>So tell me Shelby when is the fucking time."<p>

"Watch your mouth in my house, young man!" Sheldon stood his full six foot five height,  
>though Sheldon worked in the office a lot he still kept busy helping unload produce at the store.<p>

Davis who was also muscular himself came and stood beside Sheldon.

Blaine also stood with them as well. All three men glared at Puck.

Puck calmed a little, he then saw Quinn holding Beth and he started to walk over.

Quinn turned around and handed Beth to Dee Dee and placed herself in front of them.

Puck growled at Quinn. "Move Quinn I just want to see her."

"No, Shelby doesn't want you to, So your not going to."

Puck took another step forward and Shelby spoke up.  
>"You have to leave you are not welcomed here."<p>

"Why won't you let me see my Daughter?"

"Because I warned you, if you kept acting the way you did this was going to happen."

"Just because I chased a few losers away, I thought we had something special?"

Shelby got close to him and Hissed in his face. "That was a mistake and it was never going to happen again!"

Her voice got lower "And you lied when I asked you, if you ever dated Rachel."

Puck knew he was caught for that lie, but his mouth got ahead of his brain.

"Well you had no complaints when you had your legs wrapped around me."

"Puck!" Rachel had gotten up to stand when Shelby spoke.

Puck looked over at Rachel and saw she was walking with crutches.

She stopped when he looked at her.

"I think you better leave now."

"Whats wrong Rach, jealous I slept with your MOM?  
>I see your a cripple now but I'll still give you a fuck maybe it will fix your legs I'm that good,<br>and hey then I can compare mother to daughter, or better yet we can try a threesome."

Sheldon and Davis stepped forward to kick Puck's ass.  
>But before they could get another step closer Puck's ass was on the floor.<p>

Shelby stood over him. "Listen you fucking little piece of shit,  
>say what you want about me but if I ever, ever hear you talk about my daughter that way again,<br>I will cut off your dick and shove it up your ass."

Shelby backed up.

Rachel came up to Puck and took one of her crutches and poked him in the chest with it.

"I want you to hear ever word I say, so shut up and don't say a thing."

Puck started to speak and Rachel poked him harder, She had built her upper body strength so it really hurt him.

"I said shut up, nod if you fucking understand me."

Puck nodded.

"Good now listen and listen good,  
>I don't know who in the fuck you think you are to come into my Grandparents house and start demanding shit,<br>you call yourself a man,  
>You thought by trying to play house with Shelby you were going to have a happy little family?<br>You don't have a job, unless it's changed you don't go to class."

Rachel looked at Kurt and Quinn they both shook their heads.

"You have nothing, How were you going to support a family?  
>The money you make barely pays for your truck. OH I know you were going to start charging those ladies who's pool you clean,<br>the ones you sleep with instead of giving it away free.  
>You want your daughter to know that?"<p>

"Why not your MOM did it!" Puck shouted at her.

Rachel took her crutch and jabbed it between Puck's legs really hard, as he lay gasping for air.

"Opps sorry about that, I hope I didn't put you out of business?" She said with mock concern.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure Quinn wanted to keep Beth, but she knew she couldn't do it on her own,  
>cause we all know she couldn't count on you to be a positive role model in her daughter's life."<p>

"I'm done talking to you. Can someone get him out of here?"

Sheldon and Davis jumped forward and each grabbed a arm on Puck,  
>as they were walking him out Sheldon was telling him<br>"If he ever came around his family again he had a large freezer where he could put Puck's body and nobody would find him."

As Shelby started to calm down her hand began to hurt she held it close to her body.  
>Sydney noticed this and told her "Let me see."<p>

"Well you sprained your thumb, we'll ice it and then wrap it up."

"How did you find out about us?" She asked Rachel.

"I told her."

Shelby looked at Quinn. "How did you find out? Never mind Puck right?"

Quinn nodded. "I told Rachel because I was going to get you fired.  
>I figured if you got in trouble for sleeping with a student and lost your job I would get Beth back."<p>

"But why did you tell Rachel?"

"I thought she was mad at you enough to help me, but she talked me out of it.  
>She said that Beth was better where she was and by getting you in trouble I was only hurting my daughter."<p>

Shelby looked at Rachel and said "Thank you."

"I was mostly helping Quinn."

"Thank you anyways."

Shelby knew Rachel was still mad enough at her to say that she did it for Quinn only.  
>But after all that had happened today, her hope grew a little more.<p>

The Gleeks all plopped on the couch and Kurt looked at Rachel. "If I was the drinking type, I would be asking for one right now."

Rachel put her hand on his knee. "You and me both sister, you and me both."

They looked at each other and broke out into fits of giggles.

Quinn who was once again holding Beth, and sitting on the other side of Rachel asked her.  
>"When did you get so tough? I mean,<br>I never thought in a million years I would see Rachel Berry jab someone in the chest with a crutch,  
>and to take the same crutch and hit them there?"<p>

Rachel thought for a moment. "Normally I don't condone violence,  
>but it has been an emotional few months,<br>and then he comes in to my Grandparents house and starts all that BS I just decided I had enough."

"Well I think he got off easy, your grand pa and uncle looked ready to rip him up,  
>but it was awesome when Shelby knocked him on his ass." Quinn made a punching motion in the air and had her head cheerleader look on her face.<p>

At this Beth made the motion and had the same look as Quinn, as she said. "POW."

They looked over and Kurt quickly took a picture and passed it to Rachel and Blaine as they started to laugh they showed it to Quinn and the four of them broke out in laughter.  
>Beth not knowing what the were laughing about, just laughed along with them which caused them to laugh even harder.<p>

The Corcoran woman who were busy talking about what just happened looked over at laughing teens and asked what was so funny?

Kurt handed his phone to Dee Dee and told her how Beth had copied what Quinn did.

The ladies started to laugh at the picture, which set Beth off again, and soon the whole room was laughing.  
>They knew it wasn't that funny but it eased the tension from what had just happened.<p>

As their laughter died down Sheldon and Davis came back in the room.

"Well we had a nice talk with the boy and explained if he ever came around here pulling that shit again we were going to have more than a talk with him." Davis told them.

"Are you sure all you did was talk?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yes dear, but I must also say he is a clumsy boy, he tripped and his back hit his truck." said Sheldon.

Nobody saw the little shoulder nudge between Sheldon and Davis.

Sheldon turned to Shelby. "We are going to have a long talk about what happened here today, but not now I think we have had enough upheaval of emotions in the last two days, and we all need a break, so how about we fire up the Bar-B-Que and cook some burgers and have a lunch outside? Yes Little One we have vegan burgers as well." Sheldon answered Rachel before she could ask.

As the men went outside to start up the grill, the ladies plus Kurt. Stayed in the kitchen preparing the rest of the lunch.

Rachel sat at the table entertaining Beth.

Shelby watched as her daughter's played, she tensed up as a look of pain came across Rachel's face, Shelby rushed over just as Rachel lowered her head to the table. "Rach! Sydney get over here somethings wrong with Rachel!"

Beth was trying to reach Rachel. "Owie Kiss."

Sydney stopped what she was doing and rushed over to her niece and sister. "Is it a cramp again?"

Rachel turned her head to her aunt and she had big tears in her eyes. "It's another leg cramp, Hurts like a son of a bit...AAhhh God make it stop!"

Just then another cramp hit and this time Rachel screamed out in pain.

Sydney pulled up Rachel's pant leg and quickly undid the tensor the muscle on Rachel's calf was one giant knot.

Kurt and Quinn huddled together watching their friend in pain and held on to each other because there was nothing they could do.

And when Sydney pushed up Rachel's pant leg their eyes welled up with tears, Sure they knew Rachel had surgery on her legs but they had never saw them till now.

Sydney tried pulling Rachel's leg straight, but every time she would pull her leg Rachel would try to curl up.

Shelby seeing this remember what her dad did yesterday and knelt down behind Rachel and pulled her back and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her chest.

Sydney Pulled Rachel's leg again and straightened it out and started to massage the muscle, as she was about to call to her mom for the heated jell packs they were thrust in her face, she thanked her mom and placed them on Rachel's calf.

Shelby was rubbing her hands up and down Rachel's arms all the while speaking to Rachel trying to calm her.

Beth had started to cry and Shelby looked at Quinn. "Quinn can you grab Beth?"

Quinn raced around the table and picked up Beth to comfort her.

The men outside heard Rachel scream, and thought Puck had come back and they were going to take care of him once and for all.

They came stumbling back into the kitchen, Sheldon stopped quickly to take in the scene before him, he saw Shelby standing over Rachel and Sydney looking at her leg, he saw that Sydney was having a hard time trying to straighten out Rachel's leg and as he was stepping forward to help her Dee Dee grabbed his arm and held him back.

As he gave her a questioning look, she pointed her head in Shelby's direction, as Shelby stepped behind Rachel and held on to her from behind he knew what his wife was doing, and he smiled.

Sydney was still massaging Rachel's. "Rach this is the second one today, you haven't had this many leg cramps in one day for weeks now, What's going on?"

Rachel spoke between her sobs of pain. "I'm not sure what's happening."

"OK. I'm going to give you another shot..."

"NO! I don't need it, I'll be fine."

"Rachel you need it your in pain."

Rachel pulled close to her aunt and whispered. "No you know how it makes me act, and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my friends."

"How about I give you a half dose and it shouldn't be so bad."

Quinn had heard their conversation. "Rach you need to take the medicine to help you with your pain, and don't worry about us we won't think any different of you."

Rachel looked at Quinn. "No Quinn you don't understand, I just blurt things out when I am on that stuff."

"Please can't I just double up on the pain pills for now? and I promise if it gets worse I'll take the needle, Please?"

Sydney gave up and gave Rachel 2 pills instead. "I mean it, if it gets worse you better tell me."

"I promise." Rachel crossed her heart.

After Sydney wrapped Rachel's leg back up with the tensor, Rachel still wanted to go outside and asked her uncle to carry her.

Everybody followed to go outside as well, and Shelby stayed back leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

She wasn't there long when she felt arms around her, She opened her eyes and saw her mother face and she started to speak.

"I was so scared when I saw her face in that much pain and there was nothing I could do."

Dee Dee shushed her. "You did everything."

"What did I do? I just held her."

"That was everything." Dee Dee smiled.

"Do you think I still have a chance?" Shelby had so much hope in her eyes.

"As long as you stay and fight, I would say your chances are pretty high." Dee Dee caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Now lets get out there before they send a search party after us."

Dee Dee turned and walked out the kitchen and Shelby followed after.

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**AN:/ Song was Cry by Faith Hill. After all whats a mini meeting of gleeks without singing.  
><strong>

**Hit the button or don't..**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ Thank you all reviewers, readers, alerters and fav button hitters. This chapter is a little shorter than most, after all the drama of the last few I think they need a happy remaining day.**

**Shelby still has a long way to go on her road to redemption, but all it takes to start her journey is a first step. **

**So enjoy...**

**Oh yeah I own nothing.**

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Chapter 10 **

Shelby and Sydney kept a close eye on Rachel throughout their outdoor lunch, about half way into their lunch Shelby went to speak with Sydney.

"She's hiding her pain."

"Yeah I noticed that as well."

Shelby suddenly felt guilty. "OH No! You said it has been awhile since she has had this many leg cramps in one day. Do you think it's because she fell yesterday?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a number of things, the road trip here, the fall or just her bodies way of reacting to stress, But what I do know is she's going to have to get another shot, no matter how much she hates it."

Sydney stood up and walked over to her niece who was holding Beth in her arms while having a conversation with Quinn. She leaned down and whispered in Rachel's ear. Shelby watched as Rachel's face dropped and as she tried to give Sydney her Doe eyes, Sydney just shook her head and walked in the house.

Sydney came back out and started to clean Rachel's arm to give her the shot. Rachel still held on to Beth, as Beth watched her aunt getting the needle ready she thought it was for her, and she remembered how much it hurt the last time she saw the pokie thing, and thinking it was for her tried to hide her face in Rachel's neck.

Shelby wanted to laugh as she looked at her daughters faces, they both had their eyes scrunched up tight.

Dee Dee who earlier had brought her camera to take some photos, snapped a picture of the girls, it clearly showed Beth and Rachel's face as Sydney stuck the needle in Rachel's arm.

As Rachel gasped when the needle went in her arm, Beth opened her eyes and looked towards Sydney, and she saw her holding the needle.

She gave Sydney her meanest look as she said. "wud ju dooo?"  
>Whenever she did something wrong Shelby would always ask her "What did you do?" <p>

And in her mind using a pokie was wrong.

Everybody started to laugh at this.

Rachel looked over at Beth and chuckled, She kissed her on the head. "I'm OK baby girl."

She happened to look over at Shelby, and look on her face she couldn't describe. Thinking she did something wrong she asked Beth if she wanted to go see her Mom.

Shelby heard this and wondered what happened all of a sudden that Rachel wanted to hand off Beth to her, she realized Rachel saw the look on her face, thought she did something wrong by calling Beth "Baby Girl".

She walked over reached down to gather Beth as she did this she whispered in Rachel's ear. "I don't call her Baby Girl, only you."

Shelby walked back to her mother, Dee Dee questioned Shelby with her eyes.

"Just a misunderstanding, that hopefully has been cleared up now."

They both looked back to where Rachel sat and saw a small smile grace her face.

Sydney finished up with her niece and told to quit pouting it was only half a shot.

Quinn turned to Rachel. "I don't see what the big deal was Rach, I mean you can't be any worse then the time you were drunk."

Several pairs of adult eyes snapped quickly to where Rachel and Quinn were seated.

Dee Dee and Shelby eyes held looks of displeasure at the remark, Sheldon and Davis had covert looks of merriment while Sydney eyes held mischief.

"Oh Quinn when was my niece drunk?"

Quinn shot an apologetic look to Rachel. "It was just one time."

"Three Kurt piped up." Rachel shot a withering look at Kurt.

"Well I just wanted to get facts straight." said a helpful Kurt.

Rachel looked at her aunt and know the only way to stop her from blowing this out of proportion was to be honest about it.

"Nothing really to tell, I had a party I got drunk, woke up hung over, we drank again sang and in our drunk stupidity thought it was the best we ever sounded, So we had an assembly to sing at, we all drank again and I was puked on during, Any more questions?"

Sydney huffed out. "Your no fun."

Rachel smiled she had cut her aunt off at the metaphorical knees.

Thinking that was the last of it, she let out a sigh of relief.

But then the voices of Dee Dee and Shelby spoke loudly.

"It is against the law for teens to be drinking."

"You could have been suspended. It would of stayed on your permanent record."

Dee Dee and Shelby had a few other choice things to say about her drinking, but by this time the shot Rachel had just kicked in, and she slipped into the happy place the medicine took her.

Sydney was smiling the whole time her mother and sister ranted till she noticed the glazed look on Rachel's face and knew her niece just didn't care right now.

Kurt heard Rachel mumble something. "Diva what are you mumbling about?"

Quinn looked at Kurt. "Shut up Kurt you helped her enough."

Dee Dee and Shelby finally noticed that Rachel wasn't even listening to them anymore.

Shelby thought that Rachel shouldn't ignore what they had to say about the dangers of drinking. "Rach I think you should be liste..."

Sydney held her hand up to silence her sister and was about to explain Rachel wouldn't care right now what they had to say. When Shelby spoke . "Her shot just started working huh?"

"Yup" 

Kurt was trying hard to hear what Rachel was saying. "Diva we can't hear you."

"Oh." replied Rachel. "I was just singing a song Beth was listening to yesterday."

"Well lets hear it." asked Kurt.

"NO!" called out Shelby because she knew what song it was, and it took her a long time to get it out of her head, but it was to late.

"If you insist."

"Do do do do do de do do do do do do do do do  
>Mahna Mahna<br>Do doo be-do-do  
>Mahna Mahna<br>Do do-do do  
>Mahna Mahna<br>Do doo de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do-doodle do do do-doo do!"

Just as Rachel was about to sing the second part Quinn covered her mouth. "Thats OK Rach we know the song."

Just then Quinn yelled out "Ewww..."

And removed her hand from Rachel's mouth. "Gross you licked my hand."

"It was that or bite it." Rachel stated factually.

Quinn wiped her hand on Rachel's shirt.

To which Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. "Meh it's my spit."

Rachel heard Blaine chuckle and she looked at him. He was busy watching Kurt's face.

She asked him what was wrong with Kurt.

Kurt gave her a evil glare. "Thanks a lot Diva now I have that stupid song stuck in my head."

"Good for you, it took me 4 hours to get that song out of my head." commented Shelby.

Rachel rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "I am sorry Miva I will sing you another, so you can forget that one."

Just as Kurt was about to tell her no she started singing.

"We've tried it once or twice  
>And found it rather nice.<p>

[CHORUS]  
>Roll me over lay me down and do it again<br>Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again

Now, this is number one  
>And the fun has just begun.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

Roll me over, in the clover,  
>Roll me over, lay me down,<br>And do it again.

Now, this is number two,  
>And he's got me in a stew.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]  
>Now, this is number three,<br>And his hand is on my knee.  
>Roll me over, lay me down,<br>And do it again.

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number four,  
>And he's got me on the floor.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number five,  
>And his hand is on my thigh.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number six,  
>And he's got me in a fix.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number seven,  
>And it's just like being in heaven.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number eight,  
>And the doctor's at the gate.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number nine,  
>And the twins are doing fine.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

[CHORUS]

Now, this is number ten,  
>And he's started once again.<br>Roll me over, lay me down,  
>And do it again.<p>

Dee Dee and Shelby tried many times to stop her from singing, but every time they tried she just got louder, so they gave up. Kurt sat there with a look of utter shock while Quinn, Blaine and Sydney fell off their chairs from laughing so hard. While Sheldon and Davis had their backs turned to the group laughing so hard they were bent over.

Rachel finished and she looked at Kurt. "did it work?"

Kurt thought for a second, yes the shock of hearing his Diva sing that song, pushed the other one right out of his head. "Yes it's gone."

"Good! And Kurt?"

"What Diva?

"Mahna Mahna."

Quinn and Blaine started laughing, cause they knew Kurt started singing the song again.

Once they all calmed down, just spattering of titters could be heard. Rachel turned to Quinn. "Quinn can I ask you a personal question?"

"Counts on what it is?" Quinn not wanting to commit herself to anything answered.

"How did you get your name?"

"Oh... I was named for my grandfather."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Rachel got a evil grin. "Bet you guys would never guess where the Great coach Corcoran's first name comes from?"

Shelby spoke up quickly. "Yes it's quite a romantic story, but I'm sure no one wants to hear it."

Sydney raised her hand "I do." of course she had heard the story how Shelby got her name, but anything to embarrass her was good in her books.

"Sheldon, you didn't tell my Grand baby that story?"

"No Dee Dee just skimmed over the parts on how Shelby got her name, not the bologna she tells other people."

Shelby glared at her father.

"So Rach how did your mom get her name?" asked Blaine.

"She was named after a car, and why a car you ask? Lets just say my grandparents still liked to act like teenagers in the back seat of a car called a Shelby mustang."

Shelby's face went red, but she was also happy Blaine had said your mom to Rachel and she didn't correct him.

The teenagers laughed.

"Yes laugh it up HaHa." Shelby said.

Rachel Started to slump against Quinn's shoulder.

"Looks like somebodies medicine is making them tired."

Rachel tried to say she wasn't tired and she wanted to visit some more with her friends. But they told her they would see her tomorrow after lunch since they only had a half day of school.

Kurt asked her if it was OK if Tina came, she had been asking about her and wanted to see her. She told Kurt it was OK.

Quinn also jumped in saying Britt wanted to see her also, as she noticed the look on Rachel's face she quickly said. "I told her no Santana."

Rachel said that would be fine. And they invited the Corcoran woman as well since it was going to be a spa day. They made plans their plans where they would meet and what time.

The three said theirs goodbyes to everyone, and walked out the door.

Davis carried Rachel to her room so she could lay down.

Shelby watched this and thought the morning did start all that great, but this afternoon, turned out a lot better.

Now hopefully that talk her Dad wanted to have with her wouldn't be too bad.

She went up to lay Beth down for her afternoon nap, as she was coming back down to head outside again, she heard some noise from where Rachel was sleeping and decided to check on her.

Rachel half asleep and as Shelby opened the door Rachel said she was thirsty. Shelby went and got her some water and watched as she drank it down, she caressed Rachel's cheek after she put the glass on the bedside table, as she moved her hand away Rachel reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled Shelby to her.

"Don't leave me Momma, don't leave."

Shelby crawled into the bed and pulled Rachel close and and hugged her, to her chest. She loved the feeling of holding her Baby girl close, but she knew she would have to leave the bed before Rachel woke up from her drug induced sleep. She snuggled in a little tighter to Rachel.

Just then she heard her.

"Why did you leave me Momma? I only wanted you to love me."

Rachel feel into a deeper sleep, and Shelby's tears fell.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**An:/ Sorry shorter Chapter just wanted the day to end on a lighter note so I broke up the chapter. So next chapter we see some more gleeks, Shelby's talk with her parents.**

**The Mahna mahna song belongs to the muppets,my little nephew got it stuck in my head this weekend, and The clover song was a song my grandfather used to sing when he was in the army during WW II.**

**Hit the button or don't...**


	12. Really chapter 11

**AN:/As usual thank you to all my Reviewers/Alerters Fav button hitters and readers, *TeeHee* sorry about the song raise your hand if it got stuck in your head? **bahnannah ,Vienna98 ,gleek30 ,Drea LuRuiz **can you stop moving around I have counted you twice already.**

**Some have messaged me on what I think Sydney looks like I see her as a young Lisa Edelstein.**

**sillystarshine**** I love every one of your reviews.**

**I own nothing except Sydney, Dee Dee, Sheldon and Davis. And my mistakes.**

**Enjoy...**

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

Chapter 11

Sydney wondered what was taking Shelby so long to come back out,

so she went to look for her and maybe check on Rachel while she was at it.

She was worried about her nieces leg and the pain she was having, tomorrow she would call Callie and explain what was going on.

She walked to Rachel's room, she saw Shelby with her arms wrapped around Rachel.

Rachel held on to Shelby's arms, but she also noticed the tears falling down Shelby's face. She felt sorry for her sister, but at the same time Shelby caused this herself. Using Rachel's heart like a revolving door, coming and going whenever she pleased.

Sydney cleared her throat to get Shelby's attention.

Shelby jolted a little even though she didn't do anything wrong, she felt a little guilty.

"She wanted some water, and she pulled me into bed with her." The words quickly poured out of her mouth.

"Don't worry about it she gets clingy when she's not feeling good." Sydney told her.

"OK... Syd?"

"Yeah what's up."

"What are going to do about her leg?"

"I already planned on calling Callie, the Doctor who did the surgery."

"Good I don't like seeing her in pain."

"Yeah I know, after her surgery and all the physio-therapy was the worst,

so many times she wanted to quit, it got bad she even told me to cut her leg off at one point."

"What changed her mind?"

"Dad did, he got her to go back. They grew closer after that."

"So I guess he's really over protective when it comes to Rach?"

"Oh yes, but the one to watch out for is Mom, she goes into full Momma Bear mode when it comes to her Grand Baby."

Sydney chuckled as she told Shelby how one time, their mom went nutso on this poor woman who pushed past Rachel trying to get the last seat in a waiting room.

Shelby started to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was I you, I think she would come after you or even me."

Shelby knew it was time to face her father, she straightened her back and went outside.

…...

Shelby sat and faced her Dad.

"Shelby I will let you explain yourself, and tell me what in the hell you think you doing by having a sexual affair with that boy."

Shelby drew in a deep breath and began.

"First off there are excuses for what I did, I got caught up in a stupid fantasy of wanting a family.  
>Beth had hurt herself and I was afraid and before I knew what I was doing I called Puck."<p>

Shelby stopped and took a drink of water.

"He took charge at the hospital, and I just...OH God!"

Shelby rubbed her face, trying push back the realization and the shame why she slept with Puck.

"I was lonely, and my libido took over."

She started to cry, for her shame, the shame she caused her family and most of all the shame she caused her daughter.

Dee Dee came over and wrapped her Daughter in a hug.

Sheldon let Shelby cry a little longer. "Shelby look at me."

Shelby wiped her eyes, and looked at her father.

"You know you did wrong, you could of lost your job as well as teaching license.  
>Then how would you of taken care of Beth. And you should thank your lucky stars that your other daughter has a big heart,<br>and stopped Quinn from telling your secret, because if it wasn't for her you could of lost everything."

Sheldon paused to collect his thoughts.

"I am going to take a page out of my Little One's philosophy in life, I forgive but I won't forget.  
>But unlike my Little One who's life you waltzed in and out of,<br>I will only give you one chance, and if you hurt her again and leave, well then you stay gone. Understand me?"

"I'm not leaving again."

"I asked if you understood me."

"Yes daddy I understand."

"Good!" Sheldon got up and hugged Shelby.

He kissed his wife. "I have to go to the store, we had some problems with a shipment,  
>it shouldn't take long to clear up I'll be back in a couple of hours."<p>

"I think I will just sit out here and enjoy the day till supper." Dee Dee gave him a hug before he left.

Dee Dee looked at Shelby. "I love you with all my heart, but what your father said goes for me as well."

Dee Dee gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and went and sat back down,  
>to talk to Sydney and Davis giving Shelby time with her emotions.<p>

…...**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**...

After a quiet evening of sitting around and planing Sheldon's party, Rachel had went to bed early she was still not feeling all that great.

So woke up the next day, and still didn't feel good her leg hurt a little and she felt a little chill in her bones.  
>She wasn't going to say anything to her Aunt because she wanted to see Kurt and the others,<br>after she woke up from her nap she had phoned Kurt and decided since they had came out here to visit her today she and her Aunt,  
>Gee-ma and Shelby would drive to Lima today.<p>

They arrived in Lima around one o'clock and met everybody at breadstix, Sheldon and Davis stayed back to watch Beth.

Tina ran up to Rachel. "it's been to long since I last saw you I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rachel hugged her back.

"RACH!" Brittany jumped over to Rachel.

Quinn shouted out "Britt don't forget you can't give Rach your usual hug."

"Oh yeah, your still hurt." Brittany gave her the softest hug she could.

"I missed your regular hugs and when I am better I want one."

Rachel smiled as she hugged Britt, and then an evil thought came to her mind.

"Britt since I can't have one of your special hugs, you can give it to my Auntie Sydney for me." Rachel whispered in her ear.

Rachel turned with Britt to her aunt and Gee-Ma. "Brittany this is my Grandmother." Brittany gave Dee Dee a small hug.

"And this is my Aunt Sydney."

Brittany grabbed Sydney and gave her a special hug, Sydney's eyes bugged out from the force of the hug.

As Brittany put her down she said. "Rach said I should give you a special hug that you can give her later when she's better."

"Oh yes Rach will get it later, for sure." Sydney said as she rubbed her aching ribs.

Shelby laughed at this because she too had also got one of Brittany's special hugs and knew the feeling.

"Oh how come Puck's girlfriend is here, I thought her and Rach didn't get along?" said Brittany when she noticed Shelby.

"No Britt that's Rachel's mom." Quinn tried explaining to her.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Wait so Puck is Rachel's Dad? How many times did he fail school,  
>if he's in the same grade as Rach? And didn't he date her? Gross!"<p>

Rachel, Blaine and Tina did a face palm, While Kurt and Dee Dee had shocked expressions on their faces,  
>And Shelby looked mortified as Sydney just smiled and thought "I really like this girl."<p>

Quinn who was pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head,  
>She took Brittany to the booth trying to explain to her who Shelby was and that Puck wasn't Rachel's dad.<p>

They heard Brittany say. "Well if Puck is Beth's Dad and Rachel is her sister, doesn't make Puck Rachel's Dad As well?"

Quinn continued to explain to her and finally she understood.

"I get it! But that's not nice Rachel's mom dated her ex-boyfriend, couldn't she find her own boyfriend?"

Shelby looked at Rachel, and Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

The group went and joined Quinn and Brittany at the table.

After Quinn and Rachel calmed down Brittany, The group started to enjoy their lunch.

"OH, sweet Barbra!" Kurt exclaimed.

The rest of the group followed where he was looking, and there stood Finn along with the rest of the gleeks.

Finn noticed them right away, and walked over with the rest of the gleeks.

"How come no one told us there was a glee meeting?" The clueless boy asked.

"Because it's not one., we're just having a afternoon visit with Rachel." Kurt answered him.

"Hi Rach." Finn turned to Rachel, she was the real reason he showed up today.

He had Kurt talking to her on the phone last night, and called the rest of Glee club to make it look like it was some other reason for showing up.

"Uhh... Rach can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"No if you have something to say to me you can say it right here." Rachel told him.

"OK... I forgive you and am willing to take you back." Finn gave her his goofy smile.

"Oh really!" Rachel gave him her shy smile.

"Yeah." Thinking she was going to come back to him. "I know you made a mistake and I think you know you did wrong, so I forgive you."

Sydney and Shelby both tensed up ready to pounce on the idiot standing before him. While Quinn and both Kurt and Blaine knew Rachel was just dragging Finn into a false sense of calm.

Rachel placed her hands on her aunt and Shelby to let them know she could handle this.

"Oh thank you Finn, thank you for making my life worth living again, I couldn't go on without your forgiveness,  
>the nights without sleep thinking about your forgiveness, the days I counted till you took me back again,<br>I don't know how I carried on."

"Rach..."

"No.. no Finn I don't know how I made it through, without your utter love and faith in me."

Finn grabbed Rachel's arm to try and pull her out of her chair. At this the three Corcoran woman jumped up.

"Boy you better take your damn hand off my Grand Baby." Dee Dee spoke and  
>Rachel saw where Sydney and Shelby both got their look that could send a shiver up the devil's spine.<p>

"What Hobbit you need your Grand Ma to stick up for you?" Santana snarked out.

"Listen Bitch you watch how you talk about my Gee-Ma, or I will shove one of my crutches so far up your ass,  
>Britt will have a new puppet to play with." Rachel shouted back as she grabbed one of her crutches.<p>

"Oh Hell No. listen here Rachel in glee you may of thought you were something big, and Mr. Schue let you get away with your Bull Shit."

Rachel looked over, of course Mercedes would want to throw her 2 cents in.

"Miss Jones, you seem to have this stupid idea, that my daughter has everything handed to her,  
>If you did half the work Rachel did then maybe your talent would take you places,<br>but you would rather spend more time complaining how you should get every lead."

"Oh so now she's your Daughter!, She wasn't your daughter when you walked away from her,  
>in fact didn't you go find a better one after you met her?"<p>

At this Rachel stood with her crutches. "Listen here Mercedes, I don't know who in the fuck you think you are,  
>but I know this you have no right to talk about things that are none of your fucking business.<br>Now I suggest that before I forget you were once my friend and knock you on your fucking ass, you shut the hell up!"

Mercedes started to step up to Rachel till she noticed the looks on Quinn And Brittany's faces,  
>and knew Santana would not back her up against Rachel with Brittany on her side.<p>

"Mercedes I don't recognize you any more, you want everything handed to you without doing the hard work, and life doesn't work that way."

"Tell me Rachel what do you know about hard work, and everybody thinks we need you to win, well winning Regionals without you proved we didn't need you..."

"Au contraire, My dear Mercedes, It was actually all Rachel's notes and my constant texts and calls to her that helped us win." Kurt interrupted.

"No Mr. Schue did all the work, he has always done it."

Quinn and Kurt both scoffed at this.

"No it has always been Rachel, she picked the songs, she would even get Mike And Brittany to come up with the dance routines."  
>Both mike and Brittany nodded their heads at this. If it was left to Schue we would still be doing Journey or 80's Disco." Kurt shuddered at this.<p>

"Mr. Sch..."

"No! Damn shut your mouth and turn on your brain. Do you remember the Hall and Oates number we did? Schue's idea."

Shelby looked at Rachel. "How did you get him to do it, he seems very set in his ways?"

"I made him think it was all his idea, it became harder though to work all of that when he would start to wait till the final few weeks,  
>and then there was at Nationals, we only had 2 days to write a song figure out the dance moves, and so many other things."<p>

"I was there and saw you, It was great! If it wasn't for that kiss at the end you would of went on."

Rachel sighed at this. "Yes I was tired or that wouldn't of happened, My biggest New York regret."

"Okay so I came here to have lunch with my friends, and family so I think we would like to get back to that because we have plans today and have limited time." Rachel stated.

The Gleeks started to leave the restaurant slowly. Mercedes was still giving Rachel dirty looks, Sam,Artie, Sugar and Rory just waved their goodbyes.

Puck kept giving Shelby looks of longing, she just ignored him. Rachel noticed this and caught his eyes and lifted her crutch and pointed it at him which caused him to scurry out. Quinn and Kurt chuckled at this.

The Still clueless Finn stood there. "So Rach, are we going out again?"

Sydney looked at the idiot. "I think she told you that she didn't want to date you any more."

"No She said..."

"Finn go home!" Kurt pointed to the door.

Finn looked down at the floor and walked out the door.

Santana wanted to stay with her Britt, but the looks on the Corcoran woman's faces told her she wasn't welcomed.  
>She kissed Britt bye,<br>as she was walking out the door she turned back to Rachel and pointed to her eyes and  
>pointed her fingers to Rachel giving her the unsaid sign of I'm watching you, to which Rachel promptly gave her the middle finger.<p>

Sydney and Quinn laughed at this, as Santana huffed out the door.

After lunch they made their way over to the salon and the stresses of the lunch were soon forgotten.

They confirmed what time Sheldon's party would be on Saturday, to which Brittany and Tina as well as Mike also received a invitation.

They said their goodbyes and the Corcoran ladies started their trip back to Columbus.

On the trip back Rachel and Shelby sat in the back, and Shelby noticed Rachel trying to get a comfortable position,  
>She pulled Rachel close to her, so she could stretch her legs out a little more.<br>Soon Rachel fell asleep and cuddled more into Shelby.

As Shelby was holding onto Rachel she put her hand on Rachel's forehead to move her hair from her face, Shelby held her hand there.

"Syd."

"Hmm?"

"She feels really warm."

Sydney turned in her seat and noticed that Rachel's cheeks did look flushed.

"I'll check her out when we get home." 

…... 

When they got back to the Corcoran house, they had a hard time waking Rachel, so Davis just carried her in.

While Davis picked her up she woke for a sec. "Hey uncle Dae."

"Hey Rae." Davis shot back.

"Love Ya." and she fell back asleep.

Davis held her a little tighter and whispered. "Love ya too."

He kissed her forehead and agreed with what Sydney told him, she felt warm. And he worried a little.

Sydney came out of the room after taking Rachel's temperature and after some whining on Rachel's part left her alone to sleep.

"Her temperature is a little raised, and she's grumpy and just wants to sleep."  
>She told her family who were waiting in the kitchen for Sydney to come out.<p>

"What's going on with her Sydney?" Asked Dee Dee.

"I wish I knew I'm hoping she's just catching a cold, but with the leg pains we know that's not it,  
>I just wish Callie would get back to me soon, and I can ask her if these are symptoms to do with her surgeries,<br>but regardless if she's not better by tomorrow I will take her the Hospital here."

For the remainder of the evening Sydney as well as Shelby checked in on Rachel taking her temperature, which didn't make her very happy.

They finally settled in for the night then at one o'clock in the morning a hell broke loose.

"**SYD! **it hurts, help me it hurts!"

Sydney heard Rachel's screams, and as quick as she could her and Davis jumped out of bed and ran downstairs,  
>and slammed in the room Rachel was.<p>

Sydney flicked on the bedside lamp and saw her niece covered in sweat, flopping on the bed with her right leg curled up behind her.

"Rach what is it?"

"Syd make it stop it hurts so much!"

"What does it feel like."

"It burns, it's on fire." Rachel grabbed Sydney's pajamas.

The rest of the family came bustling into the room, woken from their sleep from Rachel's screams.

Sydney jumped into action and took Rachel's temperature. "She burning up, we have to cool her down or she will start cooking her brain and go into seizures.

Start the tub with cold water. Dee Dee ran to the bathroom to turn on the cold water.

Davis scooped up Rachel and rushed her to the bathroom.  
>As he placed her in the tub the cold water shocked Rachel and she tried to fight Davis to get out of the tub.<p>

"We have to hold her down I don't want her to hurt her leg." Sydney called out.

At this Shelby handed Beth to Dee Dee went in the bathroom, she pushed Rachel up and climbed in the tub behind her, she pulled Rachel tight to her and held on.

Sydney turned on the shower, soaking both Rachel and Shelby in cold water.

Shelby didn't feel the cold, She concentrated on her Baby Girl.

As Rachel's thrashing eased up Sydney took out her stethoscope and blood pressure cuff, to keep a check on Rachel's heart.

Rachel turned to Sydney. "My Dad's are here Syd they want me to go with them, they miss me and I was supposed to die with them in the car."

"No baby that's just the fever making you see them." Sydney caressed Rachel's cheek.

Rachel shook her head. She tried to look at Shelby. "Momma you have to tell Syd, I have to go with them, they need me,  
>you tell her Momma she'll listen to you."<p>

Dee Dee and Sheldon stood at the bathroom door and both had tears in their eyes listening to their Grand daughter. Davis who was holding Rachel's legs so she wouldn't hurt them was busy wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Shelby cleared the lump in her throat before she spoke. "Baby Girl you can't leave us we need you,  
>I was stupid for thinking I could make it without you, I know you asked me to stay and I left now I am begging you to stay with me,<br>I need you. And I know if you left me, I'll never make it."

"You have Beth, and you'll be OK, They don't have me they need me."

"No Baby Girl, I had a hole in my heart and I thought I could fill it with Beth, I love her but she couldn't fill it only you can,  
>for the longest time I was OK with that hole, and I tried to pretend it didn't bother me, but I know the truth now.<br>When I gave you away I gave away the best of me, So I'm asking you stay with me Baby Girl stay." 

Rachel patted Shelby's hand. "OK Momma, But I'm afraid if you break my heart this time, I won't be able to come back from it.  
>It's still going to take a lot of work on you behalf but we can try. Friends first OK?" <p>

Shelby sobbed out "That's the most I can ask for now, friends first Baby Girl."

Sydney checked Rachel's temperature again and turned off the water. "OK her temperature is down a little but it's going to go up again,  
>so were going to get her to the hospital and see what's going on with her."<p>

Davis lifted Rachel out of the tub, Sheldon and Davis left the room with Beth so Dee Dee and Sydney changed Rachel's wet clothes to get her ready to go to the hospital, While Shelby ran upstairs to change her clothes. Once everybody had changed from their wet clothes and sleepwear. They left for the hospital.

Sheldon and Davis back in the waiting room with coffee for them, Shelby needed it she finally felt the cold in her body from holding Rachel in the tub.

They were sitting waiting for Sydney to come back and tell them what was happening with their Rach.

After an hour of waiting Sydney came in the room. Everyone jumped up at once shouting questions at her. "Whoa, calm down and let me explain."

"OK well their prepping her for surgery."

Shelby and Dee Dee had to sit down or the would end up on the floor.

"What's wrong? It her leg again she's not going to lose her leg is she? It's my fault isn't it when she fell it did something to her leg?"

Shelby gasped out.

"No she's not going to lose her leg, and yes something happened when she fell."

Shelby wanted to run, she hurt her Baby Girl again but this time she needed surgery to fix it, even though her first reaction was to run she promised her Baby Girl she was staying and that's just what she was going to do, Stay.

Shelby focused back on Sydney.

"Her falling happened to be the best thing for Rachel, She had an ulcer in her leg..."

"How is it the best thing?" Dee Dee interrupted.

"Dee Dee let her finish." Sheldon placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Daddy, as I was saying Rachel had an ulcer in her leg, we don't know why the ulcer happened these things happen sometimes with surgeries, it just does at the scar site, and the nature of Rachel's surgery this was a deep tissue one."

Sydney needed to sit down before she continued.

"This ulcer could of went undetected for a long time, and slowly released toxins in Rachel's body,  
>eventually it would of went in her blood stream and to her heart,<br>and worse case it could caused something called Endocarditis which causes inflammation inside the heart,  
>and could result in heart failure."<p>

Sydney rubbed her face. "So when she fell it tore the ulcer open releasing the toxins faster,  
>giving her the Pain and fever, so you see the fall was the best thing, you could say that fall saved her life."<br>She looked at Shelby as she said the last part.

Shelby looked a little relieved at this. "So the surgery she has to have,  
>What's going to happen will it push back the progress on her leg?"<p>

"No they will make a small incision and remove the remaining ulcer and any muscle tissue that was affected by it,  
>according to the scans there isn't that much, so it's a simple procedure and she will need one round of I.V antibiotics we will be able to take her home tomorrow." Sydney looked at her watch.<br>"Well later on today, and she will then have to take at least six weeks of pills which will clear up any remaining infections."

The family breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK so I suggest you all go home and get some sleep, and I will call during the day to update everyone." Sydney told her family.

Shelby looked towards her mom. "Mom can you take Beth home I'm staying here?"

"Alright. You girls make sure you call us, and tell me how my Grand Baby is doing."  
>Dee Dee gathered up Beth and the rest of the family left to go get some sleep.<p>

After about an hour the Doctor who did Rachel's surgery came and told them everything went well,  
>and a nurse would be here soon to take them to her room.<p>

As Shelby and Sydney sat at Rachel's bedside each of them holding one of her hands, Shelby finally spoke.

"It cut to my heart what she said earlier, how she wanted to go with her Dad's."

"A lot of it was the fever, she is still dealing with them being gone, and now without the therapy to concentrate on, she has more time to think about them."

Sydney tightened her grip on Rachel's hand.

"Do you think she will remember what she said?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not sure."

Rachel who had woken at the sound of the two women talking didn't open her eyes, she wanted to hear what they had to say.

Suddenly spoke. "I remember Momma, Now hush you two I'm trying to sleep."

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**AN;/ Whew what a roller coaster that one was. **

**Now the Endocarditis usually happens a lot with needle users but it can happen with other things as well I had to have an epidural and the Doctor giving it to me missed and stuck it in my muscle the first time, which caused an ulcer in my back. So the infection happened but unfortunately for me it was caught later, and they had to cut muscle from my back it isn't pretty and now effects my back and legs but oh well I keep going. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:/ Thank you all readers/reviewers/ Alerters and Fav button clickers.**

**Sorry about the delay in update Life came along and slapped me in the head so I would pay**

**attention to it.**

**And sorry for the short chapter just some filler to tie up some ends.**

**Now I must give a shout out to **Drea LuRuiz **for the review and the part. "Uggghhh I So Want To Chop Pucks**

**STD Filled Balls Off and Stick Them In A Blender, and Make Him Drink It!" I think that is the first time I shot**

**Pepsi out my nose from reading. Totally awesome.**

**So I own nothing.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 12 **

Rachel and Shelby sat waiting for Sydney to come back with her release papers,

Rachel had spent enough time in the hospital and was ready to get back to her Grand parents.

She kept sneaking glances at Shelby. Rachel remembered some of what happened last night,  
>and she wasn't sure how Shelby wanted to deal with it.<p>

Shelby had caught the not so covert looks Rachel was giving, and wondered if she regretted calling her Momma.

Finally Rachel couldn't take any more of the silence, "Mommahh...Shelby?"

Rachel winced at the slip calling Shelby Momma after all she didn't know if Shelby even wanted her to call her that.

Shelby had snapped her eyes quickly to Rachel before the word Momma was even fully out of Rachel's mouth,but just as fast her shoulders slumped at the use of her proper name. "Hmm.. Baby Girl?"

Rachel's stomach always did a little flip when she heard Baby girl come from Shelby,  
>because she knew now that she was the only one called that. <p>

She thought about how she wanted to approach the conversation she had with Shelby last night.  
>The only thing that came to her mind was. "Friends first." <p>

Shelby smiled as she stood up.  
>She walked over to where Rachel was sitting and wrapped her arms around her. "Friends first."<p>

Rachel hid her face in Shelby's hair and inhaled the scent that was distinctly Shelby,  
>and quietly whispered "Momma."<p>

It wasn't quiet enough Shelby was barely able to hear but she heard none the less.

She tightened her hug and whispered back to Rachel. "Baby Girl." 

Sydney had just came back into the room to witness the scene between Rachel and Shelby,  
>and for the briefest moment she felt happy for her niece. <p>

That was quickly replaced by a sadness, and she couldn't understand where that was coming from.  
>Shouldn't she be happy her niece was forming some kind of relationship with Shelby.<br>Sydney pushed the thoughts aside for now it was time to get Rachel home. 

"OK kiddo let's spring you from here and get you back to your Grandparent's place."

Rachel pulled away from Shelby and smiled at her aunt. "Yay! Let's go."

as she grabbed her crutches and started to hobble to the door.

Sydney grabbed her shirt and pulled her back."Slow down speedy,you have to ride the wheel chair down." 

"Well woman what are you waiting for? Go get one." 

Rachel said as she escaped her aunts grasp once again,  
>and started to make her way to the door again giggling as she knew her aunt hated being called that. <p>

Sydney tried to give her the Corcoran glare, and Rachel just laughed.

"Ha I've seen Gee-Ma's scarey eyes and yours doesn't scare me anymore, and neither does yours."

She told Shelby as well.

Shelby and Sydney looked at each other and nodded.

Rachel looked and saw that she was getting the look from both of them,

and promptly went back to the bed and sat down.

Sydney and Shelby chuckled.

"It took the 2 of you." Rachel stuck her tongue out at them. 

Just then the nurse came in with the wheel chair and Rachel quickly sat in it.

"Can we go now?"

Sydney came up and grabbed the handles of the chair as

Shelby checked the room one last time to make sure the had everything.

"Yes we can go."

"Alright then, mush oatmeal." as Rachel pointed to the door.

Sydney shook her head. "Davis has to stop making you watch those old cartoons."

Shelby tittered. "You heard the girl, Oatmeal. Mush." 

…...

Two days later and Rachel had enough of staying in bed,but every time she tried to get out of bed her Aunt,Gee-Ma or her Momma would come into the room,and hustle her back in. To add to her embarrassment the first day Sydney had brought a bed pan in the room and told Rachel if she had to go to the washroom to use the bed pan. 

She tried to fight that she was a grown person, and she could damn well make it to the bathroom.

That fight didn't last long when Sydney threatened to buy some diapers that would fit her and they would put them on her.

But today she was going to use the bathroom even if she had to crawl there.

She had been timing it out, how long she would have from when she first started to move around till one of them would come running in to stop her,  
>she knew they weren't as fast in the morning, not till they had their first cup of coffee.<p>

She giggled she hoped that by time they came running she would be in the bathroom with the door locked.

Of course she had her uncle Dae hide her crutches last night where she could reach them.

The Corcoran woman thought they were smarter than her.

Nope, not only was she a Corcoran she was also a Berry.

She laughed a little bit louder and covered her mouth right away fearfully looking at the bedroom door.

After a few minutes she didn't hear anything, she slowly released her breath. 

OK time for **Operation use the Potty**.

Slowly she reached under the bed and pulled out the crutches,as she stood and steadied herself, she thought so far so good.

She took her first step and put her left foot immediately in the full bed pan causing it to splash up and on her.

She screamed. "Ewww... gross, gross, I'm going to puke."

Then she cursed her Gee-Ma for bringing her a glass of juice or water every half hour last night.

Then she heard the rapid clicking of heels and thought "Doesn't that woman own a pair runners or sandals?" 

She chuckled at the thought of Shelby walking on the sand in a pair of heels.

She was soon pushed out of that thought as the bedroom door slammed open.

"What happened are you OK? Shelby blurted out as she ran to Rachel.

Who was soon followed by Sydney and her Gee-Ma, who also shouted out their concern.

Rachel looked at them and thought she still could make it to the bathroom, and proceeded to try and make her way over to the bathroom. 

Shelby jumped in front of her and pointed to the bed. "Sit!" 

Rachel looked at her and put her arms up and bent her wrist down and began to pant. "Woof." 

Shelby looked at her daughter. "Can you please have a seat?" 

"Nope. Even though I am covered in it, I still have to go pee." 

"Well why didn't you call one of us and we would of got the bed pan ready for you?" Sydney explained. 

"Nope. I am going to use the potty like a big girl." 

"Rachel Berry you will get back in that bed and let us take care of you!" 

Nope. Grandmother I will not get back in the bed because now not only do I have to pee, I have to shower." 

"Rac..." 

"Gee-Pa!...Geeeee-Paaaaa!" 

Sheldon came in the room. "What's going on Little One?" 

"Well Dr. Jensson, Coach Corcoran and Grandmother won't let me go to the bathroom and I really have to go." 

Rachel explained as she did the pee dance the best one could do a pee dance on crutches. 

"Alright ladies you have tortured her enough, now get out her way and let her go to the bathroom." 

The three woman started to protest. "I said let her go to the bathroom." 

Sheldon's voice got lower which they knew meant no arguments. 

Shelby stepped out of the way and let Rachel pass. She moved as fast as she could, after some clanging and sounds of her crutches dropping to the floor, to which Shelby wanted to jump up and run in there and help her, but knowing her father was watching she stood still. 

They then heard Rachel call out "Yes victory is mine."

Sheldon laughed as he walked out of the room.

The three woman moved closer to the bathroom door after Sheldon left the room.

They heard the water turn on in the shower.

Sydney started to bang on the door after trying the knob and finding it locked.

"Hey nobody said you could shower."

"I stepped in pee of course I'm going to shower."

"Well unlock the door, just in case you fall or something."

"Nope."

After about 5 minutes Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing her bath robe, he wanted a longer shower but she could only stand for so long on one leg.

Rachel looked down at the floor, after all she was clean now and didn't want to step in her pee again.

Somebody had cleaned it already.

She started to go to the closet to grab some clothes Shelby stopped her and told her she would get it.

Rachel went to the bed instead and sat down, and told Shelby just to grab her some sweats a shirt and a hoodie.

Sydney had went to the dresser and grabbed her some underwear.

As she was pulling on her shirt Shelby noticed her scar on her side, she never saw this one and without thinking she ran her finger down it. Rachel squirmed and laughed. "Ticklish."

Rachel looked at Shelby and saw the tears welling in her eyes,

and she leaned forward and kissed her nose. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Rachel quickly made a break for the bedroom door.

She was going to have her breakfast at the table today, and while her family was busy thinking over what she told them now was the perfect time.

She made it to the kitchen and motioned for her uncle to get up and move over one seat.

She knew she was safer sitting between her Gee-Pa and uncle.

"So what happened in there?" Davis asked her.

She narrowed her eyes as he laughed when she got to the part about the bed pan.

"Hush you, or I will be telling Dr. Jensson where I got my crutches from."

"Hey you said you wouldn't tell." His laughter died quickly.

"If I didn't get caught." She shrugged and drank the coffee her Gee-Pa put in front of her.

She turned to her Gee-Pa and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime Little One, anytime." he kissed her back.

Just then the the three women came walking into the kitchen, and the family sat down to have their breakfast.

After the meal was done the men started to get up to leave the table,  
>Rachel grabbed their arms and tried to pull them back down in their seats. "Where are you going?"<p>

Her Momma ,Auntie and Gee-Ma had been really quiet during breakfast. Rachel did not want to be left alone with them.

Her Gee-Pa patted her head. "You'll be OK."

Sheldon and Davis left the room chuckling.

"Damn shouldn't of taken that last cup of coffee."

Rachel thought, because now she could of left with her Gee-Pa and uncle.

"Rach?" Shelby spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"We just wanted to say we're sorry how we treated you the last few days."

Rachel's eyes focused quickly on Shelby.

"We should of let you get up and use the bathroom, and not confine you to the bed,now I am not saying what we did was right but we want you tounderstand when you became sick again it scared us. 

And we freaked out a little..." 

Rachel gave Shelby a incredulous look. 

"OK, we freaked out a lot and took our care of you to far. are we forgiven?" 

"Yes Momma, Aunt Syd and Gee-Ma you are forgiven." 

The Corcoran women took their turns giving Rachel a hug, while Beth banged the table demanding her hugs as well.

…**...**

**Lima. Oh**

Quinn and Brittany sat in Britt's bedroom making plans for their trip to Rachel's

Grandfather's birthday party tomorrow.

"Quinn can I ask you something."

"Sure Britt."

"How come you can be friends with Rach and San still calls her all those names?"

"I don't know Britt, maybe you should ask her."

"I tried talking to her, but as soon as I mention Rach's name she gets all mad and starts calling Rach all those names your guys came up with."

"I know I called Rach a lot of those names, I have apologized to her for it." Quinn put her head down.

"Yeah you have, but San won't even listen. And I have talked with Lord Tubbington about it, and he said he knows how Rachel feels since he has joined his kitty play group all the other cats there tease him, call him names. I think they even throw kitty litter on him." 

Quinn didn't know what to say to this, so she just hugged Britt.

"And Lord Tubbington won't even let San touch him anymore. It's like he wants me to choose between him and San.

I don't know what to do."

"Well I think you should tell San how you feel and how Lord Tubbington feels, she doesn't have to be friends with Rach, she just has to stop calling her those names." Quinn tried to explain to her.

"OK Quinn. I don't like when Lord Tubbington and Sanny fight."

The girls talked about their plans some more, when it was time for Quinn to leave.

After about an hour Santana showed up, when she tried to get some sweet lady kisses from Britt just turned her head away.

"San we need to talk."

Santana sat down, it was never good when Britt got serious and just wanted to talk.

"OK, Britts."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Good now I have been talking to Lord Tubbington..."

"He hates me, and I don't think you should listen to him." Santana interrupted.

"Santana! He does not hate you, he just doesn't like the way you treat Rachel."

"He doesn't even know Man hands."

"Yes he does, she used to buy him treats and on his birthday she would get him a toy."

Santana just snorted.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her B."

"Well you act like you do, She only wanted to be your friend and right now she needs friends more than ever."

"Why did they stop making ugly sweaters?"

"No San, her dad's died in a car accident, and she was hurt really bad."

Santana's got quiet as Brittany told her everything Quinn had said happened to Rachel.

"So now you know, and I like Rachel but I love you so I didn't talk to her because you said not to, but she was the only one who never called me names and I want to be her friend.

I'm not saying you have to be friends with her but I don't to hear you call her names any more, and neither does Lord Tubbington."

"Can you do that for me."

"OK Britts. For you." Santana had a lot to think about. She didn't know all that had happened to Rachel. And Britt said she didn't have to be friends with her just no name calling.

Rachel couldn't be that bad, after all Quinn was friends with her.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped up and proceeded to give Santana some sweet lady kisses, and Lord Tubbington came over and rubbed on Santana's hip while he purred.

Santana was a very happy girl right now. 

…**...**

**Coming soon Gee-Pa's party, Sydney's fears and Shelby and Schue meeting.**

**AN:/ Hit the button or don't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:/ Thank you all reviewers/alerters/fav button hitters and readers I know you wanted the party in this chapter but I felt what I wrote needed to stand alone and I hope you enjoy it.**

**So again I own nothing except my mistakes and I am happy you all are enjoying my first try at a story.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 13 **

Rachel woke with a start today was her Gee-Pa's birthday, and she hadn't gotten him a present. She needed to get someone to take her to buy him one.

As quick as she could she showered dressed and went to the kitchen to see who was up and could take her to shop for a present.

She hobbled into the kitchen and saw Shelby sitting at the table feeding Beth.

"Shel..mo." Rachel was still unsure what to call Shelby.

Yes a few times she had called her momma, but there still was that little niggling fear that Shelby really didn't want Rachel as her daughter, and just pretended because of the rest of the family.

"I have been called many things but never Shelmo." Not taking her eyes away from feeding Beth, because as soon as she was to do that there would be a bigger mess then there had to be.

"Um.. I wasn't sure what you wanted me to call you." Stated Rachel as she nervously bit her lip.

"I really do like being called Momma, but if you're not comfortable with it you can call me Shelby."

She knew Rachel was still unsure of her intentions, but her heart did a little skip every time she heard Momma come from her Baby girl.

"OK Momma, I need a big, really big favor."

"What do you need Baby girl." Shelby just finished feeding Beth and turned her full attention to Rachel, and noticed what a lot of people called the Rachel Berry mega watt smile but never had the opportunity to experience first hand.

She finally understood the line from the Christmas story about the Grinch when his heart grew three times that day.

She had to laugh at her self for that thought, it had been a very long time since she had felt giddy. She knew it was all because of her daughter, and now knew if it was just her and Beth all that she had become would be passed on to the little girl, after all misery loves company.

Rachel would teach her how to love, and Beth would benefit from that love.

She thanked the heavens, the fates whatever power gave her the chance to make it right again.

The whole time she had been thinking about this, Rachel had been asking her favor. Not wanting Rachel to think she had been ignoring her, which she hadn't she was just lost in her thoughts. She said yes to the expectant look on Rachel's face.

"Yes!" Rachel did a little skip with her crutches.

"So what time did you need this favor?" Hoping she could bluff her way into finding out what Rachel wanted.

"We can leave after I finish breakfast" Rachel knew Shelby didn't hear what she wanted to do, because she never said anything. She had noticed by the look in her eyes that she wasn't listening, and she knew it was the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted. "HaHa score one for CorBerry, take that Corcoran."

Rachel was loving the fact she felt she could now act like a normal teenager, and be devious like other teenagers were.

She mentally giggled when she had mashed the two last names together, she had decided to do this when she needed to get one over her family, because her aunt and momma always said they were Corcoran's and nobody pulled the wool over a Corcoran's eyes.

That was until Rachel came along, she after all had the nerves of steel the Corcorans had, along with the determination and drive of a Berry.

Rachel was just finishing her breakfast when Sydney came walking in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo excited for the party later on?"

"Yeah. OH my momma is going to take me out to pick out a present for Gee-Pa."

"Rach I don't think thats a good idea, I don't like the idea of you traipsing around all the stores."

Sydney gave Shelby a look wondering what she was thinking allowing Rachel to do this, considering it was only a few days ago that she was really sick.

Shelby mentally slapped herself, she should have been listening when Rachel was talking to her. What could she do now? If she said no now Rachel would be upset with her, but on the other hand she didn't feel like Rachel should be going out as well.

"Well how about if you come with us and you can keep an eye on her as well?"

Shelby smiled because if Rachel started to feel sick Sydney would be the one to tell Rachel they had to go home.

Rachel was hoping that it would just be her and Shelby, not that she wanted time alone with her. She knew that if Sydney came she wouldn't be able to do what she wanted.

"I think that would be a good idea." Sydney planned only to let Rachel go to two stores tops and would tell them it was time to go home.

"Phooey." Rachel said under her breath.

Sydney heard her and knew Rachel had not factored this in her plans, and was up to something.

Sydney pulled up close to her niece and whispered. "Victory is mine."

Rachel tried to give her aunt a glare she had been working on, it was a cross between the Corcoran stare and Quinn's HBIC glare. Which she was going to call the "CorBerry Icy Eyes."

Sydney looked at Rachel. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No. why?"

"No reason it just looked like you had to go."

Shelby had seen the look Rachel was trying to give Sydney and was impressed how she was almost pulling it off, and she knew Sydney was trying to make lite of it to show Rachel it didn't affect her.

"Phooey." Rachel looked away fro her aunt, upset her CorBerry icy eyes didn't work and thinking she had to work on her Icy eyes some more.

"Rae...Rae..Rae!"

Rachel looked over to where Beth sat and saw the little girl holding out her hand making a motion for Rachel to come closer to her.

Rachel drew closer to Beth, and the little girl grabbed at Rachel's hair being it was the only thing in her proximity.

"Oww.." Rachel tried holding the hair Beth was pulling as she pulled her in and kissed her cheek.

"No Phooo Rae." trying to make the older girl feel better.

"Rachel." trying to get Beth to say her full name,as she wiped her cheek covered in slobber.

"Rae." Beth looked at her like she was crazy because thats what she said.

"Rachel."

"Rae."

"Rachel."

"Rae!" this time slamming her hands down on the table as if to make her point that the conversation was over. Giving Rachel her Head Baby In Charge glare.

Rachel turned her head away from Beth so the girl couldn't see her laughing, while this was happening Shelby and Sydney also turned away hiding their own faces from Beth.

…**...**

After the second store they had looked in Rachel still could not find anything she wanted to give her Gee-Pa for his birthday, and knew she couldn't put off her aunt forcing them to go home.

Then it hit her what she could give him.

"Guys I know what to get Gee-Pa. I promise that we can go home after we get it. OK?"

Shelby and Sydney looked at each other and silently nodded their heads.

"Alright, and no fights we go back and you rest up. No arguments about it."

Sydney stated.

"Yes I promise."

"So where are we going?" asked Shelby since she was driving.

Rachel just smiled. "Lima."

Both women groaned because they should of asked before making the deal.

…**...**

"Whats that storage locker number Rachel?"

"Uhh...184."

Shelby pulled up to the locker and turned off the car. They all got out and stretched after the drive here.

Shelby and Sydney knew this was going to be hard for Rachel. They had talked about it on the way to Lima, and no matter how they tried to convince her that maybe it wasn't a good idea. Rachel held firm that she had to do it some day, and today wasn't going to hurt any less then weeks, months or years from now.

Rachel gave the key to Sydney so she could open the locker.

Rachel knew that the only things that would be in the locker were going to be personal items, all her dads clothing, household items such as furniture was donated to the temple her family went to.

Rachel looked around and found the boxes she wanted and pointed them out to Sydney and Shelby.

They took the boxes out so that they could look through them and make sure it was the right ones Rachel wanted.

The first box was home movies and Rachel was going to put that one back when Shelby asked if they could take it, from what she remembered of the Berry men she knew that these would be mainly about Rachel.

Rachel told her she could, and Shelby ran and put them in the trunk.

The next box held folders of all Rachel's certificates and awards, Sydney asked if they could take this box as well.

Rachel looked at her aunt shrugged her shoulders wondering why her aunt would want these, but nodded any ways.

That box also went in the trunk.

Finally they opened the last box they pulled out, and it was full of photo albums, and they were labeled. "Rachel age 0-2/ Rachel age 3-4 and so on, as well as some empty albums waiting to be filled.

Rachel told them this was the box she wanted. They packed the last box and closed up the locker to drive back to Columbus.

As they were leaving the storage yard Shelby watched as Rachel kept looking back. "Are you OK Baby girl?"

"I think so, it's just weird that my life, or what my life was basically sits inside boxes locked away."

Neither Shelby or Sydney had anything to say to this.

As they drove along Sydney saw the Lima Bean and told Shelby to pull over.

Rachel noticed where they were and commented that she had to use the bathroom as well.

Shelby parked and they climbed out.

Before Rachel went to use the restroom they asked her what she wanted and went to the counter to order.

As they stood waiting for their coffees a voice called out.

"Shelby."

The sisters turned to where the voice was coming from.

"William." Shelby acknowledged back.

"What a surprise to see you here, I thought you left Ohio.?"

"No I just had some work to do in L.A for one of my former students."

"Oh, and just so you know if you wanted to you could probably get your teaching job back at Mckinley."

"Why would I want to teach there again?"

"I figured since Rachel was no longer there you would want to come back."

"Well I guess you figured wrong, and I want to spend more time with Rachel anyway so I wouldn't be able to take a teaching job in Lima."

"so your going to New York?"

Shelby looked at him wondering why he said New York.

"No why."

"You said you were going to spend more time with Rachel."

"Who said my daughter was in New York?"

"Your daughter, when did that change?"

"She was always my daughter."

"Yes I am aware of that, but I thought since the last time you came back and then left again that your relationship with her hadn't changed."

"I guess you don't know me or my daughter very well."

"I agree I don't know you all that well, but I do know more about Rachel than you do."

Shelby squared her shoulders. "Is that so."

"Yes sorry but it happens to be true."

"Bullshit!" they heard from behind them.

They both looked over and saw Rachel there.

"Rachel I don't think you should that sort of language, I am your teacher."

"Phffttt... The only thing you ever taught me was that everybody plays favorites even teachers."

"I never played favorites."

'Bullshit...you never played favorites huh? So answer me why you never stood up for me when the others called me names or insulted me you never told them to stop it, but as soon as I said something you would yell at me call me selfish or I wasn't being a team player?"

"You are a better singer than most but I felt the others should have been given a chance to shine as well."

"That is the biggest crock of shit I ever heard." Spoke Shelby.

"Do you want to know why my team took home four National titles William? I'll tell you why because every one of them worked for their spot on the team, if one of them didn't do the work well then they sung in the back round till they got it done. I rewarded hard work not who cried the loudest."

"How many competitions did you win with Rachel singing lead or having her input on what songs to sing?"

A guilty look came over Schue's face. "That doesn't matter we won the last competition and Rachel wasn't even here."

"No but Kurt was and where do you think he got the notes from?" Shelby's eyebrow raised.

Schuster knew that Kurt was getting help from Rachel, he had over heard Quinn and Kurt talking to her on the phone.

Shelby waited a beat and carried on. "It's pretty pitiful that an educator has to steal his students ideas and pass them along as his own. And I am sorry I listened to you two years ago when you talked to me about starting a relationship with Rachel."

Schuster was looking down at this point shamed face.

"I hope you listen to what I have to say Mr. Schue." Rachel waited for him to look at her.

"You may think some one is strong that things don't affect them, all the harmful words and general hate thrown their way, even though some people seem unbreakable if you toss them around enough eventually they will fracture and the beauty they once had can never be repaired."

Sydney who had been quiet the whole time walked over to her niece and slung her arm on Rachel's shoulder. "Let's get you home."

Schue watched as the women started to walk out the door. "Rachel what happened?" finally noticing she was using crutches.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. "You haven't earned the right to know, that is reserved for people I care about and who care about me."

The Corcoran women turned back to leave the coffee shop, as they were almost to the door Sydney asked Shelby. "I wonder how much hair product he uses?"

Just then another voice spoke up."I would like to find out what type it is, because I could buy stock in it and be a rich woman just from to sales he generates."

Sydney watched as the blonde woman in a track suit walked towards Rachel.

"Raquel."

"Raquel's inferior clone." as Sue nodded at Shelby.

Sue looked at Sydney. "I see they tried to clone you again Raquel.  
>Good thinking having as many clones around you if anyone tries to take you out with a sniper rifle."<p>

"Coach Sylvester." Rachel greeted her.

Rachel and Shelby were used to Sue's crazy, but Sydney wasn't and stood closer to Rachel in case this nut ball tried anything.

Sue held her finger under Rachel's chin. "You're not fractured and you still have everything that makes you beautiful, and I was sorry to hear about your dads."

Rachel was shocked beyond belief. "Thank you Coach Sylvester."

"Repeat it and I will hunt you down and make you work testing Hazmat suits."

Sue turned quickly and left the coffee shop.

Shelby kissed Rachel's temple. "Lets go."

…...

They got back to Columbus and Rachel asked if one of them could carry the box with the photo albums into the room she was staying in.

She had a lot of work to do if she wanted her present ready for her Gee-Pa.

Her Grandparents had went to visit some friends and had taken Beth with them so and Sydney wanted to look at the pictures herself so Rachel said might as well call Davis down as well.

Shelby had brought in the box with the home movies, she had saw there was some on disc and wanted to watch them, so she took them upstairs to watch on her laptop.

Rachel had decided to take a few pictures from each year and put them in one album for her Gee-Pa's birthday.

So with the help of Sydney and Davis she set out on her task. Which soon started to take longer then she wanted. Her Aunt and uncle kept stopping her to ask her the story behind the picture.

Looking at the clock she finally told them they could take the pictures home and when she had more time she would sit down and go through the pictures with them.

Upstairs Shelby was going through the titles on the disc's when Rachel the early years caught her eye. She opened the case and saw list of what the disc contained. It was Rachel from a baby till she was 10 years old.

She quickly put this disc in her laptop and pressed play.

She watched as the Berry men brought Rachel home for the first time, there was scenes of Rachel eating, the first time Leroy changed a poo pee diaper. She laughed at the next time he changed her diaper he had a handkerchief tied around his face. Scenes of Rachel crawling, her first steps and she was laughing again as Hiram walked behind her with a pillow and every time she would start to fall he would quickly make sure she landed on the pillow. Then as Rachel ran naked around the house and Hiram chased her with a diaper calling her back to put it on. She watched as the Berry men walked around the nursery with a crying Rachel, and the only thing that would quiet her was a song being played and Shelby cried as she recognized it was her voice on the tape that would calm her Baby girl allowing her to finally sleep. The tears rolled down her face as she replayed this a few times. She watched her baby's first words, her first tooth her first singing competition, her first dance recital. Every first her Baby girl had was caught on tape.

And she cried because she had missed it all, but she now knew there would other firsts that she would be there for. The first time Rachel would find out she was having her own child, holding her first grandchild, so many others she could think of and her sadness eased a little.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and knew they had to start getting ready for her Dad's party.

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**AN:/ Next Chapter Gee-Pa's party and Gleeks. And Sydney's heavy heart.**

**Hit the button or don't..**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:/ Sorry for taking so long to update but pain meds and a creative mind don't mix so basically this chapter was half done and I couldn't finish till I was done my medication.**

**Again thank you to all reviewers/alerters/fav button clickers and readers.**

**And to **Vienna98 **happy belated You Day.**

**Song is The Only Promise That Remains by Reba ****Ft. Justin Timberlake**

**I own nothing but my mistakes.**

**Chapter 14**

Shelby came back to Rachel's room, and saw her sister and brother in-law laughing at some of the pictures. She walked over to see what had them laughing so hard, and there was Rachel with her potty on head holding the toilet brush as a microphone.

Shelby started to laugh as well, and they all agreed that picture should be blown up and they all wanted copies of it.

"Haha laugh it up." Rachel loved showing her pictures off, but she had different albums one for company and the more personal ones and right now her aunt and uncle had been looking at the personal ones.

Finally Shelby remembered why she came in the room."You guys done looking at pictures? I think we should start getting the backyard ready for the party."

Sydney and Davis got Rachel's bed and started to walk out the door still laughing at some of the other pictures they saw.

Shelby stood there a little longer flipping through the album, and glanced over and saw what Rachel was up to.

"So you took some pictures from the albums to make your Grandpa one?"

"Yeah I thought he would like it." Rachel spoke not quite sure about her decision now.

"He will love it." Shelby said with certainty, because she knew it would be something she would love to have. She was was greedy though she wanted all the pictures.

Rachel looked at her mom and saw that she had a look of longing in her eyes.

She opened each album and took a disk from the back and handed them to Shelby.

"Here on each disk is a copy of the album. But if you can, could you make two copies? One for aunt Syd and another for Gee-Ma."

Shelby clutched the disks to her chest like they were about to be ripped out of her hands any second, and anybody who tried it would be in for the fight of their lives.

"Thank you Baby girl and I will make the copies right away."

"OK... Momma is there a printer here?"

"Yes your Grandpa has one in his home office. Why?"

"Oh I need to print off a couple of more pictures Aunt Syd has to finish Gee-Pa's gift."

"I would like copies of those as well."

"I'll email them to you."

"If you show me what pictures you want I will go print them off for you, since the office is upstairs."

All of a sudden Rachel yelled out making Shelby jump. "Paging Dr. Syd...

Paging Dr. Syd!"

"What the hell do you want kiddo!"

Shelby heard her sister come walking down the hall.

"Rachel you shouldn't yell like that, what if Sydney thought something was wrong with you."

Sydney popped her head in the room. "Nah when she pages Dr. Syd I know she just wants something and is to damn lazy to come get me."

"Hah lazy! Every time I would try to get something on my own who would give me heck and make me sit back down? So it is your fault I got used to having you at my beck and call."

"Blah..blah...blah... what do you want? I am busy working my butt off outside since somebody else is supposed to be helping." Sydney gave Shelby a look to which Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to get some pictures off your tablet so we can print them off. Cinderella."

Rachel threw the Cinderella comment out to tell her aunt it really didn't bother her that Sydney had to work hard.

"It's in the kitchen." Sydney turned and walked away to finish what she was doing.

Rachel went to get up and fell right back down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah just sat to long in one position." Rachel got up again this time making sure to stretch her legs before she moved.

As Rachel sat in the kitchen waiting for Shelby to bring down the pictures so she could finish the album,Sydney had her folding napkins.

"Why am I folding paper napkins?"

"Because your Grandma wrote fold napkins on the list and we fold napkins. Just be grateful she is having it catered this year or we would have been cooking for days."

An hour later they had finished everything on Dee Dee's list, and showed the catering company where to place all the food.

As Rachel sat her in room trying to get ready. She was having a hard time deciding what to wear. She couldn't wear her usual sweats and hoody and there was no way in hell she was going to wear a dress. She even went as far to try on a dress, and the scars on her legs had her removing the dress as if it was burning her.

She sat there falling into a small depression, ever time she really looked at her legs it would hit her that her life was never going to be the same. The things she dreamed about since she saw her first musical had now become nightmares.

Deciding she would just have to put up with the irritation the jeans caused her scars, after all it was just for a few hours.

As she was sitting back on the lounge chair watching her family and her Gee-Pa's friends, she kept looking at her watch she was bored and hoped that her friends would be here soon. There was only so many times she could hear how much she looked like her Gee-Pa. Then she heard it. "Rache!" she looked up in time to see Brittany come flying across the yard. She struggled to get up from the chair but she wasn't fast enough, and Britt landed on top of her. With the motion of Rachel trying to get up and Britt crashing into her in typical Brittany fashion when Rachel landed in the chair the momentum kept them going backwards and both of them along with the chair landed with a thud.

Kurt and Quinn reached them first. "Rach, Britt are you Ok?" asked Quinn

Shelby and Sydney rushed over immediately after hearing Quinn's worried comment.

As they got closer they saw the chair Rachel had been sitting on toppled over with Rachel still in it and Brittany straddling Rachel with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Rachel had her face hidden in Brittany's neck and her shoulders were shaking. Thinking Rachel was hurt and crying on Brittany Sydney's anger started to rise, she didn't want to be angry at the blonde but if her niece was hurt well then there was going to be hell to pay.

Shelby knelt down and rubbed Rachel's arm. "Baby girl are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

At her question Rachel pulled face from Brittany and started to laugh out loud. "Hi Britt I missed you too."

Sydney calmed down seeing Rachel was shaking from laughter and not because she was hurt.

By now the rest of the party goers had started to come over to see what was happening.

Sheldon looked down at the blonde sitting on his Grand daughter. "Hello I am Sheldon Corcoran welcome to the party."

"Hello Rachel's grand father my name is Brittany. Happy Birthday." Brittany reached up and shook his hand as she still sat on Rachel.

"Gee-Pa this is Brittany, and beside Quinn is Mike and Tina I went to school with them."

Sheldon glanced to where Quinn was standing and greeted Mike and Tina. Rachel asked Brittany to get off her because the chair was starting to dig in her back. Both Shelby and Sydney reached over to help her up, as Kurt righted the chair.

Dee Dee greeted the group after a few minutes the rest of the adults left to join the other guests and left the teens to themselves.

They sat around catching up on everything they hadn't already talked or texted about. Just then Kurt piped up. "Diva why is Coach Sylvester sticking up for you all of a sudden?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Kurt. What makes you say that?"

"Well just yesterday Mercedes was talking about you saying the real reason your not in school anymore is you auditioned for some play and was turned down now your ashamed to show your face. Coach overheard her and said that if she ever spoke about you that way again she would make sure Mercedes never got her dream job at the Tatter Tot factory."

Just as Rachel was going to tell Kurt about her encounter with the Coach, Brittany handed her a piece of paper. It was pictures of hazmat suits and at the bottom it was written "Pick a color." She folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket. "I really don't know Kurt."

Kurt decided to let it drop, and they talked about other things.

"Hey Rach."

"Yes Mike."

"Well with everything that happened and you've missed a lot of school what's going to happen?"

"Oh since I had nothing better to do than just lay around a hospital bed all day my aunt had all my school work sent over and any tests that needed to be done were faxed over so I basically did all the work you guys have been doing, and I was able to finish ahead of time. The only tests I have to do are for Math and History and those I have to wait for the end of the school year."

"Won't you be a credit short for gym though?" asked Tina.

"No my aunt the great Dr. Jensson made it so that my physical therapy would count as gym credits, don't ask me how she did it I just know she did."

"So have you decided on what your going to do? I like are you going to go to University or something?"

"First I want to work on being able to walk without crutches, then I think I will defer my education for a year. I would like to travel for a while then I will make my decision on whether or not I want to take any music courses."

Sydney didn't want to eavesdrop on the conversation Rachel and her friends were having, but she wanted to know as well what her niece had planned. She moved in closer so she could hear better.

"Your just going to travel by yourself?" Quinn asked.

"Not the whole time. Shelby is coming the first 2 weeks with me."

Sydney wondered when this happened, and why did Shelby know what Rachel was doing and not her. Why did Rachel tell Shelby what she was doing and asked Shelby to go with her and not Sydney. Blinded by her jealousy and hurt it never occurred to her that maybe Shelby had asked Rachel what she was going to do and invited herself, and not the other way around.

Dee Dee informed all the guests it was time to blow out the candles and open presents.

As Davis and Sydney carried out the cake Rachel commented it was a good thing they were having the party outside or they would have had to get special fire coverage to have it inside.

Sheldon blew out the candles in one breath and as Rachel was in the middle of remarking what a amazing lungs her Gee-Pa had Shelby covered her mouth, and her Gee-pa looked over with a big smile on his face as he noticed the mischievous look his Little one had in her eyes.

"Did you make a wish?" asked Brittany as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yes I had to think extra hard this year on a wish." Replied Sheldon.

The others just looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You see for many years I always wished for one thing, and this year that wish was fulfilled, so I had to think of something else which was hard because now I have everything." Sheldon wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her tightly to him.

Rachel put her arm around her Gee-Pa's neck and pulled his face down to kiss his cheek. "I love that I got to share your birthday wish with you as well."

Shelby watched the scene between her father and daughter and felt the guilt in her heart that she had denied her family this for 17 years.

Dee Dee noticed that things had become a little tense and yelled out it was time for presents.

They placed Sheldon in the chair at the head of the table and while the Corcoran woman started to cut the cake and hand out pieces Rachel and her friends got the presents organized to hand to Sheldon. He received many things from stuff for fishing to some movies to add to his collection from friends and long time employees. Kurt and Blaine gave him a model car not just any model car but Shelby mustang, to which Sheldon burst out laughing and Shelby gave the boys a Coach Corcoran glare. Quinn, Brittany , Tina and Mike got him a wool sweater, after all what Grandpas didn't wear a wool sweater. Next came the gifts from his family, finally he opened the last gift which was from Rachel. Sheldon started to tear up at what Rachel wrote inside.

_Gee-Pa I know we have only met each other a short time ago,_

_but in that short time it has felt like we have been in each other lives from the beginning._

_How do I know this. Because there was always a part of me that was different from my Fathers and on this day I give this gift I can honestly say that part of me was you. So I never want you to feel like you missed all those years, because every where I went you went with me._

_With all the love I have. Rachel Barbra Berry-Corcoran. (Your Little One)_

Rachel came and sat on her Grandfathers lap and leaned forward to rub their noses together. As she wiped his tears she said to him. "Now dry your eyes so you can look at the wonderful pictures of me."

Sheldon let out a deep but watery laugh. Dee Dee and the rest of the family came up behind them to also look at the album as they too wiped the tears from their eyes.

The rest of the guests dug into the cake and talked amongst themselves giving the family time to look at some of the pictures.

Sheldon not wanting to totally ignore his guests told his family they would look at the pictures again later.

"So little one I seem to remember someone saying they would sing me a song for my birthday."

Rachel looked at her her Grandpa. "I do have a song for you, I tried to think really hard on what I wanted to sing but nothing came to mind." Sheldon's face fell a little.

"So I started to think about how you make me feel and the love you have for me, When I wanted to give up you came and said "If I wasn't strong enough you would give me the strength you have and together we would fall or we would rise above it and walk tall together." I found the exact song." Rachel got up and motioned for Blaine to bring her a chair and place it across from her Grandpa.

"Normally I would stand but..." and she motioned down to her legs. Sheldon nodded his understanding.

As Rachel sat down she handed Kurt her Ipod and told him what track to play.

Sheldon motioned for everyone to have a seat. As the music began to play Rachel reached out for her Grandpa's hand.

_When the ground beneath you starts a-shakin'  
>And you forget the place we came from<br>When you're lost and lookin' for a way home  
>You're way home to me<br>I'll come out and find you  
>When the world around you starts a-movin'<br>And you should wonder if I still love you  
>If you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside<br>I'll make a light to guide you back home_

And after all the sky is fallin' down  
>And after all the waters washed away<br>My love's the only promise that remains

When your doubts have got you thinking'  
>Nothing's ever really sacred<br>And you're afraid you might believe it...  
>Believe in me<p>

And I'll give you a reason  
>Cause the world around us keeps on moving'<br>And there's no doubt that I still love you  
>So when you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside<br>I'll make a light to guide you back home

And after all the sky is fallin' down  
>And after all the waters washed away<br>My love's the only promise that remains  
>My love's the only promise that remains<br>My love's the only promise that remains

And after all the sky is fallin' down  
>(After all the sky is fallin' down)<br>And after all the waters washed away  
>(After all the waters washed away)<br>My love's the only promise that remains

Sheldon wait for the last line and as soon as Rachel finished he stood and lifted her into his arms as his tears fell. "I could count the times I have cried, because I was always told real men don't cry. The first time was when your grandma said she would marry me, and then after that when both my daughters were born, then the sad tears came when I thought I would never walk again. The day I found out about you and thought you would never be in my life. Then the first time I saw you in that hospital bed, all the pain you endured. Again the happy tears when you walked towards me and now twice today. You have taught me that it is alright to show the person you love in any way you can, because real men do cry."

…...

**AN:/ sorry for leaving it there but I don't want to take anything from the Sydney part of the story because it will be more involved.**

**Hit the button or don't.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:/ Thank you all Reviewers/Alerters/Fav button hitters and readers.**

**bahnannah**** I am glad I could help your day be a little bit better, and Beth was already written for this chapter. To Anon reviewer in the beginning my updates were faster because I had this story basically written about six chapters ahead and would just have to do some fine tuning but a super ninja dog chewed the heck out of my flash drive so there went all my work, and now instead of being able to write more chapters quickly, I had to slow down and re-write what was lost. I tried posting just what I had in my notes but that chapter turned out to be one of my worst (Chapter 13) So I would rather take a little bit longer for my updates to give my best to the wonderful readers who have been with this story from the start and all the new readers. **

**So again I thank RIB for their characters to play in my playground and I own nothing but what I made up.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15

A few hours later most of the guests had left, leaving really close friends and family members still at the party.

Rachel and her friends went off to the other side of the yard.

Rachel was holding Beth as her and Quinn sat in the rocker bench listening to Tina and Kurt discuss upcoming Nationals. Rachel looked down at Beth and nudged Quinn in her ribs, she turned her head and saw Rachel motion with her head at Beth.

Quinn looked down and Beth was looking at Kurt and Tina and her face had a look of concentration and every now and then she would nod her head, like she fully understood what they were saying.

Quinn turned her gaze back to Rachel and they both started to giggle. As Beth heard them giggle behind her she focused on to two girls. Beth twisted her body and began to climb up on Rachel some more.

"Watch this." Rachel whispered out of the side of her mouth to Quinn.

Beth grabbed on to Rachel's shirt.

"Rae?" called Beth

"Rachel." Rachel replied back knowing exactly what would happen.

"Rae!"

"Rachel."

Not wanting to play this game again Beth grabbed Rachel's mouth, and gave her a look.

"Rae."

"Yes Beth how may I help you?"

Quinn started to laugh as soon as Beth gave Rachel the look that in her own opinion could shut up Santana just as fast.

Beth wondered what Quinn was laughing about, but turned her attention back to Rachel.

"Rae."

"Yes mean old baby what do you want?"

Beth always smiled when Rachel called her that because soon after she would get tickled. And sure enough the tickling started. When Beth's laughter filled the yard everybody stopped talking to look where the sound was coming from.

Shelby smile seemed to be the biggest of every ones after all that lovely sound was coming from her daughter which was caused by her other daughter, and the world was right.

Rachel knew when to stop tickling Beth, her face would get a look that said she had enough. As Rachel kissed Beth on the cheek and was going to sit her back down she noticed a whole different look on Beth's face, and promptly handed her over to Quinn.

"Here why don't you hold her for awhile."

Without really looking at Beth, Quinn grabbed her and Beth grunted.

"Oh I am sorry Bethie I didn't mean to hurt you."

Just then Rachel snickered. And Quinn hoisted Beth a little closer to her and held her hand under Beth's butt and knew instantly why Rachel had passed her off.

"Think your smart Rach, don't you."

"Kin." Beth grunted out as she held on to Quinn's hair.

Rachel and Quinn knew this one was going to be a doosey.

Rachel glanced towards Brittany and asked if she could get Shelby to come over.

"**Rachel's mom can you come here?"**

Brittany yelled out to Shelby who was across the yard.

"I could of done that Britt."

"Well why didn't you Rach?"

It was hard to argue with Brittany's logic, so no one ever did.

Shelby came rushing over. "Is everyone okay here?" she looked at Rachel first then to Beth.

Quinn held up Beth to Shelby. "Yes Beth just wanted her mom."

Shelby reached down and grabbed up Beth, and just as she was about to tell them that yelling across the yard and scaring her was wrong, when Beth grunted out. "Momma."

Shelby smiled at this because Beth only ever called her mom, and this was the first time she heard the word Momma come out of the child's mouth and knew it was the influence of Rachel calling her Momma that made this happen.

Beth grunted again pushing Shelby out of her thoughts. She knew right then what was the big rush for her to get over here. She looked at Rachel and Quinn and they just smiled at her with Angelic looks on their faces.

Before she turned to leave to go change Beth, she told Beth to "say bye."

Rachel looked at Beth and saw her face scrunched up and they was tears in her red eyes. "Holy cow what do you feed that kid?"

Shelby left to take Beth inside to let her finish her business and change her.

"Bye" Beth grunted over her mothers shoulder waving at the group.

"So Rach your going to be there to watch us at Nationals?" Kurt asked.

"Yes just tell me when and where and I will be there." Rachel smiled at her friend.

Tina interrupted Kurt before he could give Rachel the details. "Oh I forgot to tell you guys, Mr. Schue said he was going to decide what we are going to sing and he will choreograph the dances this year by himself."

"When did he say that?" Both Quinn and Kurt yelled out.

"After Mercedes told him that Rachel was bragging to everyone that if it wasn't for her talent we never would of got as far as we did, and if we listened to Schue we would be laughing stocks."

"The Fuck you say!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Brittany most of them had never for as along as they knew the girl heard her utter a swear much less words like shit or damn.

"What I am tired of her mouth always flapping, she never has nothing nice to say anymore and I think she should remember who her real friends are."

"It's okay Britt, don't let her make you sad." Quinn rubbed Brittany's arm.

"What are we going to do? Anything that Schue comes up with will be a disaster, my mom and dad are coming to see us and I had a hard enough time convincing my dad that anything to do with singing and dancing was worth while..."

The group watched as the normally calm Mike spouted off how Schuster was ruining his life.

"Michael! Calm down and I will tell you what you're going to." After a few minutes Mike stopped his rant at Rachel's words.

"Do you guys know what the theme this year is?"

"No Schue hasn't told us yet." Quinn spoke up.

"OK so you call the choir competition board and ask them..."

"We tried that and they said they couldn't give us that information."

Rachel listened as Kurt told her how he thought what would Rachel do in this situation and proceeded to do it.

The group was so involved in their conversation they hadn't noticed Shelby walking back to them.

"Maybe I could get my mom to try and call."

"Who do you want me to call?" Shelby startled them with her question.

"Good. Momma can you do us a big favor?" Rachel asked when her heart settled.

"Counts on what it is." Shelby not wanting to involve herself if it was something underhanded.

Rachel explained what had happened with Mercedes and Mr. Schue.

"So if you still have any contacts, maybe you can call and see what theme this years Nationals are."

"I could do that, but what are you going to do with the information?"

"Get New Directions ready for Nationals."

"Schue won't let us use any other routines." Stated Tina.

"OH yes he will." Everyone looked at Rachel like she was crazy.

Quinn pushed her shoulder into Rachel. "Did you have a pain needle when we weren't looking?"

"As my Gee-Ma would say "Pish-Posh."

All of them had weird looks on their faces minus Shelby.

"Pish-Posh?" repeated Blaine.

"Hey I really don't know what it means she just says it a lot, and it seemed to fit the moment."

Shelby smiled at her daughter.

"So oh great Diva how are we going to get Schue to use our routine?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

Rachel wondered how he and Quinn did raised their eyebrow so easily, when she tried it she just got a headache. Shelby saw Rachel trying and covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Rachel still heard her, and sent her mother a glare. To which Shelby quirked her eyebrow at Rachel.

"Phhhtt." Rachel stuck out her tongue giving her mom a raspberry before turning her attention back to the group.

"You are going to have a Glee off, Schue always throws at us how Glee is a family and every voice should be heard. So... work on the other routine and have the rest vote on it."

They made their plans and as soon as Shelby got the information for them, they would sit down and work it all out.

Shelby leaned down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I am really proud of you and how you worked this all out."

Rachel smiled at Shelby. "Thank You."

Just then they heard the Baby monitor and Shelby had to go back inside to check on Beth.

As they sat around talking some more how this was going to work and Mercedes and Schuster weren't going to know what hit them, Sydney came over to get to know Rachel's friends a little better.

"What are you guys talking about? It looked pretty intense from over there."

Kurt explained everything they had discussed, and even went into how they would rule Nationals this year.

The excitement rolling off the teens was palpable and Sydney felt herself being drawn into the process of getting ready for the competition.

"I would love to see you guys perform at Nationals, So maybe I will go with Rachel when she goes."

"Oh I don't think you will like it to much Syd, and with you taking time off in a couple of weeks so we can go to Seattle to see Doctor Torres." Rachel commented in a rush.

"Oh it was just a thought." Sydney got up and sadly walked away.

"Diva what was that about?" Kurt looked at Rachel with some disappointment in his eyes. He had become close to Sydney through is long conversations with Rachel.

Even Quinn was looking at her like she grew two heads.

"Damn I didn't mean to make her feel bad." Stated Rachel with some sadness in her voice.

"Then why did you tell her she couldn't go?" Blaine asked.

"Well I got her a present and she will need any vacation time she has, I got her and my Uncle Davis a two week stay in Aspen for next month. For all the things she has done for me. I was going to give it to her next week on her Birthday."

Brittany jumped up and hugged Rachel. "Wow Rach I think she will love it."

"Yeah but now I have to tell her about I don't want her to think I don't want her around. Oh well I'll tell her after the party."

The party was starting to wind down and Kurt and Quinn both had to leave and since the rest of the group came with them Rachel's friends said their goodbyes, and Rachel promised as soon as Shelby heard anything she would contact them.

Rachel went inside her legs had been hurting her for awhile now, and she needed to take a pain pill and stretch out to ease the ache. As she came in the kitchen she saw her aunt sitting at the table and went over to her to talk about her gift to Sydney.

"Aunt Syd?"

Sydney didn't answer her.

Rachel pressed on. "Aunt Sydney, I know your upset and it seemed like I didn't want you to come with me to watch my friends at Nationals, But there is a reason for that..."

"Oh really Rachel I know the reason so you don't have to explain it to me." Sydney spat out with some anger in her voice.

Rachel wondered how her aunt had found out about the gift and why she seemed angry about it.

"I didn't want to tell you..."

Sydney cut her off raising her voice. "I guess you wouldn't, I mean I'm just your aunt who you just met mere months ago..."

"Wha..."Rachel started to ask what her aunt was talking about because she knew she wasn't talking about the present Rachel got her.

"No I understand Shelby and you have this connection with music and I am just a Doctor."

"You are more than just a Doctor."

"Really because it seems to me you would rather have Shelby with you than me."

"Where did you get that idea?" Rachel questioned.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to travel. But the Great Shelby knows, I mean you even invited her along with you. And when I mention I would like to go watch your friends at Nationals you jumped and told me no like it was the worst idea you ever heard. Let me ask you this where was Shelby when you were hurt? It wasn't Shelby who sat there and massaged your legs, or put the heat packs on them. Where was Shelby when you had to be dropped off and picked up from your therapy sessions? Where was Shelby when no one was there for you, and you were all alone, I was the only one, you looked so sad you had no one but I was there. So now you don't need a Doctor anymore because you can move around, Shelby is the one you want around and I get pushed aside. So I guess when we get back you'll want to pack up your stuff so you can go live with Shelby and be one big happy family till it gets to hard for her and she bolts again?"

Sydney tried to stop herself from saying those things to her niece but it seemed her mouth took over and she couldn't stop.

Rachel got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Rach." Sydney called out to her but Rachel didn't turn back.

Sydney sat there and let her head fall in her hands.

Unknown to her the rest of her family had came into kitchen when they had heard the yelling. Just as her father cleared his throat to admonish Sydney about the things she had said, Rachel came back into the kitchen and threw a folder on the table.

"Open it."

"Rac..." Sydney began to apologize.

"**OPEN IT!"**

Sydney opened the folder. Inside was a pamphlet detailing the cabin and all the activities in Aspen. There was also the invoice for the two week rental as well as the instructions to confirm the date two weeks prior to when the cabin was needed.

"Happy Birthday."

"I don't understand?"

"I wanted you to save your vacation time for this. It's the reason I didn't want you to use up any more time than you had to, with taking this week off then our trip to Seattle I wanted to make sure you had the time for this. I booked this trip for you and Dae because I know it was hard work taking care of me and you both need some time to your selves, it was also saying thank you for all you do."

"I didn't kn..."

Rachel held up her hand to silence her aunt.

"Another thing I didn't ask Shelby to come with me to London. She had asked me what I was going to do, and I told her. She asked me if she could come with me for two weeks and I told it was alright if she wanted. And the reason she knows before you is because I never was really sure what I was going to do until she asked me a few days ago, and when we got back home I was going to tell you about my plans.

Rachel closed her eyes to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"And I am sorry you felt like I was such a burden on you, with everything you had to do for me, But at least I know now you only did those things out of pity for the poor girl who lost her fathers and almost lost her legs. And I will look for my own apartment before we get back so I won't be a burden on you anymore."

Sydney got out of her chair to touch Rachel. "You are not a burden on me. I didn't mean it to sound that way."

"Well then how come it did sound that way." Rachel turned and left the room.

**AN:/ Hit the button or don't.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:/ First as always Thank you to all reviewers/Fav buttons hitters and Alerters as well as readers.**

**Now sorry about the time between updates and no I have not forgotten this story, I was just unable to update (Thank You to all who sent well wishes and concern).**

**Now for my Rant: First off I just recently watched the remaining episodes Of Glee and All I have to say is WTF!**

**They left us with the cliffhanger of Poor Lucy Q in that accident and the Finchel almost wedding.**

**So we wait hoping Quinn is alive and there will be no wedding. Then when the show comes back on they give us Big Brother I mean I love Blaine but I wanted to see Rachel tell Finn I can't marry you Quinn is hurt and have her run to the hospital. But NOOOOOOO we get Blaine's brother and Quinn in a wheelchair. Nuts to that.**

**And didn't it seem what were supposed to be the most epic last episodes of Glee had no story what so ever.**

**Then the whole Finn thing. I mean Rachel was going to stay in Lima just cause Finn didn't get into the actor's studio.**

**And what was that with that girl Joe (love Brittany)**

**The only episode I loved was Choke simply for the amazing job Lea did with Cry. Gave me goosebumps. As well as Whoopie Goldberg.**

**Goodbye had some fine points as well, No Finchel, Quinn giving Rachel the train tickets, No Finchel.. Oh well I could go on forever, and the only way I will watch Glee next season is when Lea is on. **

**Oh yeah almost forgot No Idina she was supposed to be in the episode after Choke as well as one more but they did the tribute episode which pushed out her come back. As well it gave her a chance to continue with her concerts. (Guess who has Tickets for one of her concerts...)**

**Well on with the story and again sorry for the long wait... I own nothing but my mistakes.**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as Rachel left the kitchen the silence hadn't lasted long.

Shelby's whole body shook with anger. "What the Fuck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are to say those things to her, tell me what did she do to you to make you attack her that way?"

"You're one to talk, Saint Shelby how many times did you turn your back on her? So don't Fucking talk to me about what I did wrong, why don't you take a long look in the mirror and see what a bitch you are before you get in my face!"

"**Enough!" **Sheldon yelled at his daughters.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Sydney what got into you to say those things to her?"

Sydney opened her mouth to speak, to which her father held his hand up. "I changed my mind I don't want to hear it."

He got up and went to check on his Little One, Dee-Dee followed closely behind him.

Propping her legs up on the bed Rachel didn't know what caused her tears to fall more, The pain from her legs or the pain from her heart. She knew it was to good to be true, Sydney didn't really want her. She felt sorry for her. Rachel had tried to be different this time around by the way she acted, she changed the way she dressed, the way she spoke, she even changed the things people told her that was the most annoying about her. None of that made a difference, people still didn't want her around after they got to know her, Shelby didn't want her after only a few meetings, and just to prove how much Rachel was undesirable Shelby went and got a whole new kid mere hours after She asked Shelby to come teach at her school. When Shelby came back she didn't really have anything to do with her, she wasn't there for her nope but Shelby was there for Quinn,Puck, Santana ahh hell even Mercedes benefited from Shelby. Was she that awful to be around?

Maybe her fathers didn't really want her, but kept her because they had paid all that money for her.

Her grandparents must be just pretending to like her as well, because if their daughters didn't want her what made her think they would want her as well.

As she thought about this her sobs became louder, time to face the facts nobody wanted her, so be it if she was alone then she would start tomorrow looking for her own apartment and once she was done with her therapy she would leave them behind never look back. To Hell with them all.

She could barely catch her breath, she knew she was kidding herself, there was no way she would make it alone.

She didn't hear the bedroom door open and barely registered that someone was lifting her.

"Hush my little one."

She looked through her tear filled eyes and saw that her Gee-Pa was holding her, as she clung to him tighter she felt another pair of arms wrap around her. Her Gee-Ma started to wipe away her tears.

After the sobs that racked her body seemed to slow down Rachel tried to clear her throat to speak to her Grandparents.

"I...I know nobody wants me around but is it OK if I stay with you guys for awhile till I can find somewhere to live, if not I could probably ask one of my friends?"

"And in what world do you think that you not welcomed to stay here?" Dee-Dee spoke.

"I just figured that the only reason you wanted me around was just to be polite, I mean you have only been around me for a couple of days at a time and now that I have been here a week you would be just like everyone else and find me annoying to be around."

As she spoke Rachel clung tighter to her Gee-Pa as fresh tears rolled down her face.

This time Sheldon spoke. "You will never be annoying to us, you are our heart and if we threw away our heart we would never be able to carry on. So You will stay with us as long as you want."

"Your Gee-Pa is right, you are stuck with us now my Grand Baby and there is no way you are ever going to get rid of us now." Dee-Dee just sat rubbing Rachel's back.

"You don't have to say that, It's OK. I mean you don't have to feel guilty just because your daughters don't want me, there is no obligations that say you have to keep me around we can talk to each other once in awhile and maybe visit at holidays or what have you."

"Rachel Barbra Berry-Cocoran I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again, you are not an obligation to us and you never will be. You are are Grand baby and you will be that forever!"

"Berry-Corcoran..." Rachel giggled as she said this.

"Yes I know legally your last name is Berry but to make my point you will forever be known to me as Berry-Corcoran." Dee-Dee quietly stated as she pushed a loose strand of hair that fell down behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel smiled a little at this, but just as quick her smile disappeared. After all didn't she think that Sydney wanted her and look what happened there.

Same with Shelby aren't children like the parents and if so her mother and Aunt didn't want her why would her grandparents want her.

Sheldon noticed the smile and how fast it was gone again. "Why so sad again Little One?"

"I don't think it would be wise to go against your daughters, I mean I caused enough trouble when this was supposed to be a happy time. OH No... Gee-Pa I ruined your birthday. Maybe it would have been better if..."

"What you didn't ruin anything, and I didn't catch that last part?"

"I said maybe it would have been better if I had died with my dad's in that car. Then we would of never met and I wouldn't of caused so many problems. Shelby and Syd wouldn't of fought and you wouldn't be mad at them over me, and..."

Sheldon placed his fingers over Rachel's mouth. "Never ever say that again. For so many years I wondered and dreamed of you, what were you like, did you look like any of us. What was your favorite thing to do,to eat. Then one day Sydney told us she had found you, and at first I was calm because I didn't want to get to excited. Because it would break my heart if it was not true, unlike your grandma who was trying to drag your Aunt out of the house to get to you as fast as possible." Sheldon chuckled as Dee-Dee smacked his arm.

"But then when I saw you in that hospital bed, I knew you were my Little One and all my dreams came true. So please never say that you wish you were taken from us that day."

Rachel looked up at her Gee-Pa's face and saw the tears and cupped his face and kissed his nose. "Never again, I guess your stuck with me."

Sheldon and Dee-Dee hugged her tighter.

"Grand Baby would you like me to get you anything?"

"I could use some water Gee-Ma and if possible can you bring me some pain pills my leg is hurting."

"Alright I will be right back." Dee-Dee got up to go in the kitchen.

….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

After putting Beth to bed Shelby had came back down to the kitchen when she noticed that Rachel's bedroom door was shut and she also wanted to find out if her Baby Girl was OK.

While waiting for someone to come out and tell them if Rachel was OK. The Corcoran sisters just sat at the table occasionally shooting each other glares, while Davis sat by his wife. Yes he was angry at her for what she had said to Rachel, but he knew his wife and right now the guilt was eating at her. He knew that she sometimes let that Corcoran hotheadedness get the best of her. But know was not the time to point this out.

Both women jumped up as soon as they heard someone coming into the kitchen. They watched as their mother walked to the fridge and pulled out some water, and then as she grabbed the pill bottle.

"Is Rach OK?" Sydney asked.

Dee-Dee ignored her question and looked out the kitchen window.

Both Shelby and Syd watched as their Mom looked out the window not saying anything. After a few minutes Shelby asked her Mother if Rachel was Ok again.

If they weren't waiting for an answer they would of never heard Dee-Dee speak.

"I was a good mother wasn't I? I mean I never abused you I thought I fair in my punishments to you. I tried to show you as much love as I could didn't I?"

"Of course Mom you were and still are a great mother." Sydney exclaimed.

"Then maybe someone can answer me, why the daughters I raised would do what they did to a member of this family. Maybe I wasn't as good of a mother as I thought. I mean one Daughter who had a child for money and gave her away, then to come back in her daughter's life and say "Oh sorry I made a mistake." But then to take another child to raise. I really don't understand that. I mean did I not show you enough love to make that choice. Now I'm not saying that taking a child when her own parents couldn't raise her is wrong but to do it hours after you told your own child she was not what you wanted and the fact it was the child of her biological daughter's class mates. Did you not think your own child would find out about it?"

Shelby lowered her head.

Dee-Dee took a breath. "Then my other Daughter who makes my Grand Baby experience all her inner demons she had from when her Mother denied her, like if any one gets close to her they don't want her, that she is not good enough for them. She fought so hard to push them away because after all the times talking with you all the things she told you the hatred and bullying she went through her entire life because she had 2 Dad's and how she felt she had to act around other people and they didn't like her for it. But her heart is so huge and she forgave people for what they did. She thought she found someone who could love her just they way she was.  
>But then my Daughter goes and breaks that heart, for what because she wants to get to know the one person who she felt denied her want of love. And why did she want to do that because she thought she had the love of someone who gave her that strength. Now She sits in that room crying because she think everything you gave her was false, and what hurts my heart the most is I have two grown daughter's who treat my Grand Baby like a doll that when they are tired of playing with just want to chuck her to the side till they are ready to play with her again.<br>And because of my daughter's actions my Grand Baby wishes she had died with her father's because of my daughter's and the way they treated her, she thinks that her Grandfather and myself will do the same.

Without another word Dee-Dee turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Sydney did not see her mother leave for she had her face in her hands as she cried.

Shelby also could not see because of the tears that rolled down her face.

Davis looked at Sydney and Shelby and asked them "Are you crying for yourself because of what your mother said or for Rachel?"

Davis got up and went upstairs.

Shelby and Syd wiped their eyes. Not really knowing what to say to each other they just got up from their chairs and went to their rooms.

…...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

The next day Sydney and Davis packed up their vehicle they had to get back for work.

"Rach you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes Uncle Dae. Make sure you call me when you get safely home."

Davis pulled Rachel up in a huge hug. "I am going to miss you, else is going to watch cartoons with me?"

"I will miss you as well, and to be honest I don't really like your cartoons."

Davis chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Rachel how come your not packed? You have your therapy tomorrow."

"Well Doctor Jennson I will be finding a new Doctor in this area and I will have him contact you when I do."

Rachel turned and walked back in her room.

Sydney's shoulders slumped as she watched her niece walk away. She thought at least Rachel would come back with them and she have a chance to apologize to her. Now that wouldn't be happening.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry she is working on forgiving me she will do the same with you." Sydney looked at her older sister with watery eyes.

"I hope so, I really hope so."

Sheldon kissed Sydney. "Don't worry we'll take care of her."

Dee-Dee came up and wrapped her arms around Sydney.

"I thought you were still mad at me" Sydney looked down at her feet.

"Not mad, Disappointed." Dee-Dee gave her daughter one more hug. "But I still love you."

Sydney nodded at her mother.

"Have a safe trip home." Sheldon clapped his hand on Davis's shoulder.

Sydney climbed in the car and sighed this was going to be a long trip home. 3 arrived here and now only 2 were leaving. This was one hell of a week.

As they were pulling out of the Drive she looked up at the house and saw the figure in the window, and Sydney smiled. She just caught some hope.

…**...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**AN: ****I felt that Dee-Dee needed to voice what she felt and Shelby and Sydney needed to hear what their mother felt.**

**Hit the button or not.**


End file.
